Elección de vida
by XxYaCaRoxX
Summary: Ladybug pelea contra la última persona que esperaba fuese akumatizada y termina en otra dimensión ¿Regresará a su realidad o preferirá la vida de su alter ego Bridgette? ¿Chat noir aceptará el cambio o buscará cómo traerla de vuelta?
1. Instinto maternal

**Hola, gracias por leer la historia. Este es un proyecto pequeño de unos pocos capítulos. Espero les guste. Entrarán en juego más personajes además de los presentados oficialmente en el programa. Pero, no inventados. No más pistas. Empieza el primer capítulo.**

Capítulo 1: Instinto maternal

Salta, se impulsa con el mástil de una bandera, corre, salta a otro edificio y lanza el yoyo dejándola en la parte superior de la torre Eiffel. Sin duda era una vista espectacular con el cielo nocturno iluminado por las luces de la ciudad.

-"¡Es tan hermoso!"- Dijo la heroína sentada en una viga columpiando sus piernas.

-"Gracias my lady. Me halagas"- Dijo el héroe de rubia cabellera ofreciéndole una rosa por atrás.

-"Chat Noir, no esperaba encontrarte hoy. ¿Qué haces acá tan tarde?"- Le saludo Ladybug mientras su compañero se sentaba a su costado.

-"Los gatos solemos salir a pasear de noche my lady"- Respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa que no notó Ladybug que escondía algo más- "Si no venías a hacerme compañía, ¿Cuál es el motivo para honrarnos con tu presencia?

-"Es solo que quería pensar un poco con aire fresco. Pronto será…"-

-"El día de las madres"- Le interrumpió Chat Noir y Ladybug asintió.

-"Quería planear algo especial… y esperar a que nadie sea akumatizado"- Bromeó Ladybug.

-"Yo podría inspirarte"- Chat noir acercó bastante su rostro al de su compañera y esta, rodando los ojos, lo apartó con un dedo.

-"Lo consideraré minou"- Ladybug se levantó y estiró lista para retirarse –"Bueno Chat, debo retirarme. Hasta la siguien…"- Cuando por fin volteó a verlo, pudo observar ese semblante triste en su compañero- "¿Chat?"- Este salió de sus pensamientos y reaccionó- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- Él la miró por un momento y sonrió.

-"Solo estoy cansado. Este gato necesita descansar ya"- Chat noir se levantó también para estirarse y rápidamente besar el dorso de la mano de Ladybug- "Buenas noches bichito"- Se retiró utilizando su bastón para impulsarse.

Así es, al día siguiente se celebraría el Día de las Madres en París. Se podía ver a muchas familias paseando por las calles principales. Algunos iban al cine, otros salieron a comer o cualquier otra actividad. La familia de Marinette Dupain- Cheng no era la excepción. Tom y Sabine Boulangerie estaban caminando por el centro comercial de compras antes de almorzar en un restaurante junto a su hija.

-"¿Ya comeremos?"- Preguntó Marinette a sus padres quienes caminaban delante de ella.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, es justo ahí donde comeremos"- Indicó su padre señalando un restaurante elegante de dos pisos.

-"Genial. Creen… ¿Qué puedan ir adelantando?"- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Marinette rascándose la cabeza.

-"Claro cariño pero no demores"- Le respondió su madre antes de adelantarse con Tom.

Marinette se fue caminando hasta la fuente y se sentó en el borde. Miró en el bolso que siempre llevaba consigo.

-"Tikki, ¿La envoltura no se ha arrugado?"- La kwami cogió la cajita con envoltura de regalo roja y listón negro para mostrársela a su portadora.

-"Todo se encuentra en orden Marinette. No te pongas tan nerviosa. Le va a gustar el regalo"- Tikki le dio un guiño y una señal con sus manitas de que fuera. Ya más tranquila Marinette se paró encaminándose hacia el restaurante.

-"Gracias Tikki, tienes raz…"- No se dio cuenta mientras caminaba que tropezó con alguien haciendo que esta persona cayese al suelo – "Lo siento mucho, yo no me fije por donde caminaba. En verdad disc… ¿Chloé?"- Miró a su compañera del salón en el suelo con un rostro de completo fastidio.

-"¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! ¡¿Es qué no puedes fijarte por donde caminas?!"- Chloé intentó limpiarse inútilmente el zumo que se había tirado encima.

-"Chloé, en serio, lo siento. No estaba concentr"-

-"Siempre intentando perjudicarme, panadera"-

-"¡Ey! Tampoco es para que me trates así. Ya te pedí disculpas. No voy a ponerme de rodillas si eso esperas"- Marinette estaba comenzando a malhumorarse.

-"Marinette hazme un favor y piérdete"- Chloé le dio la espalda. Marinette estaba comenzando a ponerse roja. Iba a responder hasta que alguien más interrumpió la conversación.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi hija?"- Apareció Sabine sorprendida y molesta con la discusión que todos venían observando a su alrededor. Chloé miró a la madre de Marinette con un ligero gesto de vergüenza antes de volver a su máscara de petulante.

-"Dígale a su hija que deje de fastidiarme. Hay límite para sus bromas"- Comentó Chloé antes de marcharse. No tenía ganas de discutir con la señora.

-"¿Me lo puedes explicar? Como te demorabas en ir, vengo para buscarte y me encuentro con esto"- Le preguntó a Marinette con los brazos cruzados.

-"No tiene importancia. Es solo un día más de vida"- Respondió cabizbaja Marinette- "Mamá, ¿Puedes darme un minuto? Ve avanzando al restaurante. Papá debe estar esperando"- Su mama se lo pensó por un instante dudando- "Por favor"- Su madre no satisfecha con lo acontecido asintió y se retiró de regreso al restaurante.

Marinette se quedó mirando fastidiada por donde se había ido Chloé momentos antes. Podía sentir la preocupación de la kwami en su bolso, pero no podía salir por la cantidad de personas que transitaban por ahí.

-"¿Pero ahora cuál es su problema? Ni que haya sido a propósito. Que niña tan mimada"- Pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que alguien la estaba escuchando atrás suyo. Alguien que también observó parte de la discusión desde un poco lejos no pudiendo intervenir.

-"No puedes ser tan dura con ella, Marinette. No será perfecta, pero deberías entender que fechas como esta son difíciles para algunas personas como ella… o yo"- Marinette se sobresaltó de la sorpresa y se encontró con esos ojos verdes mirándola con tristeza.

-"¡Adrien! Yo… no pretendía… es que ella…. Olvidaba que ella… que tu… lo siento"- Se sentía tan avergonzada. Olvidaba el hecho de que Chloé no tenía a su mamá en Paris para poder celebrar el día. De forma similar, el amor de su vida no debía estar pasándola bien en ese día. Se sentía tan egoísta de no pensar en ellos.

-"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Debo irme. Nos vemos, Marinette"- Le respondió con una sonrisa fingida de costado antes de retirarse en la misma dirección que Chloé. Era probable que hayan salido juntos para pasar el rato.

-"Este día no me puede ir peor. Alya me habría detenido antes de decir una tontería. Lástima que haya hecho un pequeño viaje con su familia"- Suspiró. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

El instinto de madre le hacía sentirse tan molesta. No le gustó para nada como la hija del alcalde trataba a su hija. Ella solo se cubría bajo el poder de su padre para menospreciar a quien quisiese. No lo habría creído si no lo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos.

Discutiendo consigo misma frente al restaurante no vio la mariposa oscura que se posaba en esa hermosa rosa que tenía en su cabeza. El mismo adorno que utilizó cuando salió a celebrar su aniversario con su esposo.

-"Ohhh. Lo que haríamos por proteger a nuestros hijos. La prêtresse, soy Hawk Moth y te daré el poder que necesitas para defender a los tuyos, pero a cambio quiero que me entregues los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir"- Le dijo aquella voz en su cabeza.

-"Lo que desees, Hawk Moth"- Sabine tenía una sonrisa malévola cuando el miasma la envolvió.

* * *

-"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un pequeño desahogo?"- Se asomó ligeramente de su chaqueta el kwami negro mientras las personas no se percatasen de su presencia.

-"No quería hacerla sentir culpable. Pero me sentía mal por Chloé. En esta fecha suele deprimirse. Yo la entiendo perfectamente"- Respondió Adrien decaído.

-"¿Y por qué dejaste sola a Chloé? ¿Qué no aceptaste acompañarle en sus compras?"-

-"Porque conociéndola, quiere ahora estar sola. Lo mejor sería ir a casa. Tampoco es que yo tenga ganas de seguir paseando. Hay demasiadas familias en las calles como para caminar tranquilamente. Al menos en casa estará… bueno, al menos estará Natalie"- Respondió decaído y Plagg se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de esconderse de nuevo en la camisa.

* * *

Marinette caminó a paso rápido buscando con la mirada hasta que la vio. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono en la puerta del centro comercial, quizás esperando a su limosina. Se acercó temerosa de cómo pudiese reaccionar.

-"Chloé"- Ella se volteó sin despegar el oído de su celular- "Antes de que digas algo, quería pedirte una sincera disculpa. Yo no pretendía tirarte la bebida encima. Yo… creo que eres valiente. Sabes manejar situaciones difíciles mejor de lo que yo lo habría hecho"- Chloé se quedó mirándola un momento sin cambiar su expresión. Al final, por un momento parecía que quería sonreir. Una sonrisa amable. Algo que no se veía así nomás. Y que tampoco llegó a ver porque los gritos de las personas las interrumpieron.

-"Pero qu…"- No pudo terminar la oración debido a que unos palillos con fuego en un borde fueron lanzados como flecha en su dirección.

-"Jajaja. Señorita Bourgeois. Es hora de que aprenda buenos modales"-


	2. A prueba

**Gracias por los comentarios y apoyo al primer capítulo. Espero la historia sea de su gusto. Sin más que decir, he aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

Capítulo 2: A prueba

Una mujer se encontraba encima del toldo de una tienda. Vestía una bata china larga con mangas largas de color rojo y un lazo negro que amarraba su cintura. Colgaban unos largos aretes dorados de sus orejas. Su rostro tenía una tonalidad blanca propia del maquillaje utilizado en trajes tradicionales chinos, pero el maquillaje negro en sus ojos daba la imagen de una mariposa como si se tratase de una máscara. Su corto cabello azul oscuro se encontraba recogido en un moño con dos palillos y tenía una rosa negra adelante como adorno.

Se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas hasta que la prêtresse saca un palillo de su cabello como si de un bolso se tratase este. La punta del palillo se veía rojo por una pequeña llama que tenía.

-"Marinette quiero que salgas de aquí. Esto es… una conversación entre la hija del alcalde y yo"- Le dijo la prêtresse antes de lanzar la flecha cerca al rostro de Chloé.

-"Mamá…"- No tardó en entender quien se encontraba debajo de esa máscara. Chloé no esperó más para salir corriendo del lugar al igual que muchas personas- "Mamá no hagas esto"- Le gritó Marinette mientras la prêtresse se alejaba persiguiendo a Chloé.

-"Esto lo hago por ti hija"- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer con gran agilidad y velocidad considerando la vestimenta del akuma.

Cuando muchas personas se retiraron del lugar, Tikki aprovecho para salir del bolso.

-"Tikki, esto es mi culpa. Mamá fue akumatizada por querer protegerme"- Le dijo Marinette mirando el suelo- "Este día solo estoy provocando desastres"-

-"Marinette tienes que reaccionar, tu mamá te necesita. Aunque parezca malo, verás que habrá una solución"- Marinette la miró y asintió.

-"Tikki motas"-

* * *

Adrien se encontraba en otra entrada del centro comercial esperando a que llegase su guardaespaldas. Alguien a quien estimaba a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba. Prácticamente Gorila y Natalie veían por él cuando su padre no lo hiciese, y casi no lo hacía. Voltea al escuchar gritos y tiene que moverse rápido para evitar ser aplastado por una multitud de personas que corrían despavoridos.

-"Pero que…"- Quien venía al fondo huyendo era su amiga de la infancia siendo perseguida por una mujer con traje chino- "¿Chloé?"-

-"¡Adrien! ¡Ayúdame por favor!"- Chloé va hacia él y se aferra a su brazo.

-"Nadie te va a ayudar señorita Bourgeois"- La prêtresse sacó otro palillo de su cabello con una punta de hielo y la lanzó hacia los pies de los chicos. Adrien la jala rápidamente antes de que el palillo toque el piso y observan como parte de este se vuelve hielo.

-"¡Chloé, corre!"- Sujetados de la mano, Adrien guía a Chloé lo más rápido que le permiten sus piernas a través de las calles esquivando varios palillos que eran lanzados por la prêtresse. Algunos palillos eran de hielo, otros tenían fuego, otros tenían una cuchilla filuda en la punta.

* * *

Ladybug corría siguiendo los rastros de los palillos en el piso o las paredes hasta que se cruza con su padre al pasar por la puerta del restaurante. Inconsciente frena sus piernas y camina de reversa.

-"¿Ladybug?"- Le pregunta confundido.

-"Pa… Señor Dupain"- Saluda nerviosa.

-"¿La del traje chino era mi esposa?"- Se notaba apenado y eso lastimaba su corazón. El silencio de la heroína respondía su pregunta- "Por favor, ayúdela a regresar a la normalidad"- Bajo la mirada.

-"No se preocupe"- Compartieron una sonrisa y Ladybug se fue corriendo.

* * *

Ya algo agitados logran escabullirse por un callejón oscuro. Se pegan a la pared junto a un contenedor de basura en silencio esperando a que no los encuentre- "Chloé, necesito que te quedes acá, iré por ayuda"- Antes de que pueda salir corriendo, Chloé lo jala del brazo.

-"¡No! ¡Por favor, Adrien, quédate acá!"-

-"No tienes miedo Chloé, ¿O sí?"-

-"¿¡Yo?! Jamás"- Adrien le sonríe cuando Chloé suelta su agarre y se marcha corriendo. Logra llegar detrás de una caseta telefónica.

-"Plagg, es momento de entrar en acción"- Su kwami sale de su camisa.

-"Pero no he comido mi queso en dos horas"- Se queja Plagg.

-"No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Plagg, las garras!"-

* * *

La prêtresse iba saltando en los edificios para tener una mejor vista. Ladybug se acercaba desde atrás. Se detiene en el borde de un edificio cercano para lanzar su yoyo y sujetar el brazo del akuma. Esta voltea molesta a ver a la heroína.

-"Ladybug, prometí tu miraculous a alguien y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"- Dijo la prêtresse jalando del yoyo mientras Ladybug ponía resistencia del otro lado.

-"No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir. Ma… Sabine, sé que eres una buena persona y no necesitas hacer esto"-

-"¿No crees que tu mamá haría lo que fuera por defenderte?"- Dura pregunta, Ladybug se distrae y afloja su agarre por un momento que es aprovechado por la prêtresse para sacar un palillo con hielo de su cabello y lanzarlo hacia los pies de Ladybug. Antes de que la heroína pudiese reaccionar, el piso ya se había congelado haciéndola resbalar. Ladybug cae del edificio pero antes de que tocase el cemento es rescatada.

-"Justo a tiempo My lady"- Le dice Chat Noir quien la cargaba en brazos-"Siempre es un placer salvar a una damisela"- Ladybug rueda lo ojos y se baja.

-"No es el momento minou"- La prêtresse gruñe al ver frustrado su ataque y una mariposa aparece en su rostro.

-"Quiero los miraculous de esos dos, la prêtresse. Consíguelos y podrás continuar con tu venganza"- Suena en su voz nuevamente la voz de Hawk Moth.

-"Esta es la última advertencia. Entréguenme los miraculous por las buenas. No querrán ver como se pone una madre molesta"-

-"Me temo que tenemos que rechazar su propuesta. Aunque me halaga la cortesía. No suelen ser muy amables ¿Verdad Ladybug?"- Comenta Chat Noir apoyando sus muñecas en su bastón recostado en sus hombros- "¿Ladybug?"- Le pareció extraña que su compañera no continuase la broma o al menos le resondrase.

-"¿Eh? Ah… sí"- Ladybug lucía muy distraída- "Ataquemos juntos"- Se dirige hacia la prêtresse impulsándose con su yoyo por los aires. Chat Noir la mira un momento sorprendido antes de seguirla impulsándose también con su bastón.

Ladybug se acerca por la derecha lanzando su yoyo para sujetar su brazo, pero la prêtresse lanza un palillo desviando el yoyo. Chat Noir intenta lanzarse en su encima pero con un ágil movimiento la akuma se pone detrás de él y con un juego de manos lo empuja contra Ladybug cayendo ambos al piso. Saca un par de palillos de su cabello y los lanza hacia ellos. Ambos reaccionan y ruedan por el piso esquivando las flechas. Se esconden detrás de un vehículo.

-"Tiene destreza. Lo admito. Pero no la agilidad de un gato"- Comentó Chat Noir al levantarse y dándole una mano a Ladybug quien aun seguía en el piso- "¿De verdad te encuentras bien?"-

-"Estoy bien. Es que... el akuma se ve fuerte. Es todo"- Dice mirando seriamente hacia la prêtresse.

-"Puede ser, pero nosotros lo somos más. Tú eres increíble. No por nada eres mi bugaboo"- Chat Noir pone una mano encima de la de Ladybug y le guiña un ojo. Ladybug se sorprende por el gesto y le sonríe para luego retirar la mano de su compañero.

-"Gracias minou. Pero ya te dije que no soy tu bugaboo"- Chat Noir le sonríe. Veía por fin a la antigua Ladybug. Aunque no podía negar que muy en el fondo le frustrara que ella rechazase sus coqueteos a pesar que fueran en parte broma y parte verdad. Se asoman para ver nuevamente a la akuma- "Esta es un gran prueba"- Susurró para sí misma.

-"¿Tienes un plan?"-

-"Déjame ver. ¡Lucky charm!"- En las manos de Ladybug cae un abanico rojo con manchas negras- "No la capto"- Lo recordó. Las pocas lecciones que le dio su madre sobre su cultura ya hace varios años, tantos que tiene apenas vagos recuerdos.

-"Queda con el traje"- Ladybug observó atentamente hacia su alrededor. Se concentró en el abanico, los palillos de la prêtresse, techo de una tienda de un piso en el que la misma se encontraba y en un camión de construcción que transportaba arena cercano al local.

-"Chat Noir, necesito tu ayuda. Creo que el akuma se encuentra en la rosa de su cabello"- Le indica con la mirada lo que planeaba.

-"A tus ordenes, my lady"- Chat Noir se impulsa con su bastón. La prêtresse sacó un palillo para atacarle pero se lo quita Ladybug con su yoyo parándose frente a ella.

-"¿Un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo?"- Le dijo Ladybug flexionando una pierna, estirando la otra y mostrando una posición de ataque con el abanico en una mano.

-"Puede ser"- La prêtresse se le acerca lanzando una patada. Ladybug desvia la patada con el abanico cerrado al igual que con el puñete que lanza el akuma con su brazo derecho. La prêtresse salta y gira para dar una patada con su pierna libre pero Ladybug la esquiva con una voltereta hacia atrás. La heroína se vuelve a poner en la misma posición de ataque esperando el siguiente movimiento. La akuma gruñe y nuevamente aparece la mariposa en su rostro.

-"Quiero su miraculous la prêtresse, o no vengarás a tu hija"- Vuelve a sonar la voz de Hawk Moth en su cabeza. La akuma sonríe y saca un palillo de su cabello. Este lucía diferente. Tenía la punta negra. Lo lanza y Ladybug se agacha antes de que la tocase.

-"Fallaste"- Le dijo Ladybug.

-"¿Tú crees?"- La heroína mira hacia la planta del local a ver el palillo y se percata que este había rasgado la nada haciendo un hueco en ese espacio. Dentro de ese agujero veía una mezcla de colores oscuros. Cuando dirige nuevamente su vista hacia la akuma, esta ya había sacado más palillos con fuego o hielo y los lanza todos juntos hacia Ladybug.

La heroína utiliza los movimientos que le enseñó su mamá para esquivar cada uno de los palillos mientras se acercaba a la akuma. Cuando esta saca un nuevo palillo y se dispone a lanzarlo, Ladybug abre el abanico y lo cierra rápidamente con el palillo dentro del mismo quedando atorado. Aprovechando que la prêtresse aun sujetaba el palillo, Ladybug se agacha y girando con una patada hace tropezar a la akuma cayendo del techo.

-"¡Chat Noir, ahora!"-

-"¡Cataclismo!"- Chat Noir rompe parte del camión haciendo que toda la arena se vertiera donde iba a caer la akuma. Con todo el polvo que se levanta con la caída, la prêtresse se quedó tosiendo y ese momento es aprovechado por Chat Noir para quitarle la rosa. El héroe rompe con sus garras el adorno mientras que Ladybug observaba desde arriba de la tienda.

Con la flor rota, salió volando una mariposa oscura de los pedazos intentando huir. Ladybug mira a la mariposa confiada de lo que venía; era momento de purificar al akuma. Empieza a hacer girar el yoyo cuando algo llama su atención. En una esquina de la calle pudo ver a su padre mirando preocupado todo, era hermoso todo el amor y apoyo en las buenas o malas que demostraba el matrimonio de sus padres. Quería terminar de solucionar esto, ver si puede arreglar ese día. Lastimó a Chloé y Adrien. Hizo enojar a su mama y preocupar a su papá. Se concentra para rápidamente terminar con ello. Salta hacia el suelo para estar más cerca.

-"¡Ladybug! ¡No!"- Debido a su poca concentración en el momento, no se dio cuenta de que su pie pisa una parte del suelo congelado por un palillo y resbala hacia el agujero en la dimensión que antes había hecho la prêtresse. Chat Noir corre lo más rápido que puede para alcanzar a su compañero pero se detiene cuando ve que cae del otro lado del agujero apoyándose en sus costos.

-"Ay ay, duele ¡El akuma! ¡Es hora de terminar con la mald... ¿A dónde se fue el akuma?"-

-"¿Ladybug?"- voltea a verlo.

-"¿Chat Noir?"-

-"Luces diferente"- Dicen al unísono.

 **La batalla contra la prêtresse no ha terminado aquí. Recién empezará la batalla interna de Ladybug. Es más, ¿Por qué Ladybug y Chat Noir no se reconocen? Siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Dupain-Cheng

**Hola de nuevo. Sí, el inicio te parecerá conocido. Pero, sigue leyendo. No es que me haya equivocado al subir el archivo. Gracias!**

Capítulo 3: Dupain-Cheng

Salta, se impulsa con el mástil de una bandera, corre, salta a otro edificio y lanza el yoyo dejándola en la parte superior de la torre Eiffel. Sin duda era una vista espectacular con el cielo nocturno iluminado por las luces de la ciudad.

-"Me podría quedar así todo el día"- Dijo la heroína suspirando sentada en una viga mientras columpiaba sus piernas.

-"Gracias my lady. Me halagas"- Dijo el héroe de rubia cabellera ofreciéndole una rosa por atrás.

-"Chat Noir, no esperaba encontrarte hoy. ¿Qué haces acá tan tarde?"- Le saludo Ladybug mientras su compañero se sentaba a su costado.

-"Los gatos solemos salir a pasear de noche my lady"- Respondió Chat Noir con una sonrisa que no notó Ladybug que escondía algo más- "Si no venías a hacerme compañía, ¿Cuál es el motivo para honrarnos con tu presencia?"-

-"Es solo que quería disfrutar de esta maravillosa vista en busca de inspiración. Pronto será…"-

-"El día de las madres"- Le interrumpió Chat Noir y Ladybug asintió.

-"Quería planear algo especial… y esperar a que nadie sea akumatizado"- Bromeó Ladybug.

-"Yo podría inspirarte"- Chat noir acercó bastante su rostro al de su compañera y esta, haciendo una mueca, lo apartó con un dedo.

-"Lo consideraré minou"- Ladybug dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza de su compañero y se levantó lista para retirarse –"Bueno Chat, debo retirarme. Hasta la siguien…"- Cuando por fin volteó a verlo, pudo observar ese semblante triste en su compañero- "¿Chat?"- Este salió de sus pensamientos y reaccionó- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- Él la miró por un momento y sonrió.

-"Solo estoy cansado. La vida de héroe es agotadora. Aunqueeee... No me molestaría un beso de buenas noches"- Chat noir le sonrió coquetamente y guiñó un ojo.

-"Mmmmmm... No. Buenas noches Minou"- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo y se alejó del lugar. Chat Noir se quedó observando por donde se retiró y luego sonrió.

-"Algún día caerás en mis encantos... Y por fin romperé esta maldición"- Continuó observando las luces de la ciudad.

Así es, al día siguiente se celebraría el Día de las Madres en París. Se podía ver a muchas familias paseando por las calles principales. Algunos iban al cine, otros salieron a comer o cualquier otra actividad. La familia Dupain- Cheng no era la excepción. Los tres se encontraban paseando por las calles de la ciudad y realizando unas compra. Querían aprovechar el tiempo para conseguir los ingredientes de un gran pedido que tuvo la panadería y, a la vez, entretenerse juntos.

De repente lo vio. Pasando cerca a la biblioteca, pudo verle entrar con sus ropas de siempre y su mochila. El amor de su vida. Su futuro esposo. El padre de sus hijos... y su hámster. Quería acercarse y saludarlo. Lo estaba considerando hasta que lo recordó.

- _"Hola"- Él levanto la mirada de su libro. Se encontraba parada frente a él. Ella jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos como cada vez que le hablaba. Le impacientó que no hablase, aunque ya se sabía lo que dirían._

 _-"¿Qué?"-_

 _-"Yo me preguntaba sí quisieras ir a ver una obra. Habrá una representación de ese libro que leías la semana pasada y pensé que te interesaría"-_

 _-"No me interesa. Prefiero leer. Además ya tengo planes"-_

 _-"No dije cuando"- No respondió. Solo la miró como si su simple presencia fastidiase. Cerró su libro y se retiró dejando atrás a una decepcionada chica. No volteó ni una sola vez mientras se marchaba._

Dolía demasiado. Rechazaría con todas su fuerzas la simple idea que su amor platónico la detesta. Pero no podía evitar sentir una presión en su pecho de recordar cada vez que la ignoraba, cada vez que ella le invitó y el la rechazó de mil y una formas. El saber que rechaza a todas las chicas y no solo a ella le daba consuelo. Se quedó parada aunque sus piernas querían retroceder.

Lastimosamente no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada más. Se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí. Cuando volteó a verlo nuevamente, ya se había ido. Supuso que a resguardarse.

-"¡¿En qué estás pensando?! Tenemos que salir de acá"- Su papá la tomó de la mano para hacerla reaccionar. Habían estado hablando pero ella no estaba prestando atención. Se había olvidado por completo que se encontraba paseando con ellos. Corrieron los tres por las calles en sentido contrario a de donde se originó la explosión. Pero, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Aprovechando la multitud de personas que corrían en la misma dirección, se separó de sus padres para poder esconderse. Una kwami roja con una mancha negra en forma de trebol en su cabeza salió de su bolso.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? Vi cómo lo observabas"-

-"Estoy bien, Tikki. Sé que en el fondo, no quería herirme con sus palabras. Solo es tímido para tratar con las chicas. La explosión, eso debió ser un akuma. "-

-"Solo di las palabras mágicas"-

-"Tikki, ¡Motas!"-

* * *

Por uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca se encontraba escondido un chico de rubia cabellera y ropas oscuras. Un kwami felino salió de sus ropas.

-"Agradezco al akuma que evitó que pasemos otro fin de semana en una aburrida biblioteca"-

-"Cierra la boca, Plagg"-

-"¡Tú no tienes sentido del humor! He visto piedras más animadas que tú"-

-"Alguien se quedará sin su apestoso queso una semana. Plagg, las garras"-

* * *

Un sujeto corpulento con pantalones blancos, polo a rayas, saco y bombín perseguía un autobús. Este lucía como un mimo y manejaba aparentemente una motoneta invisible y lanzaba "objetos" que manchaban las vitrinas del vehículo reduciendo la visión del conductor. Lo reconocía. Era el padre de una de sus compañeras del colegio. Si bien recordaba, dijo que participaría en una función en la noche.

Ladybug se acercaba rápidamente por los aires impulsándose con su yoyo. Del techo de un edificio se acerca una sombra que se saltaba como un animal a gran velocidad.

-"Minou, que bueno verte"-

-"Para mi es todo un placer my lady. Hoy luces herrrrmosa"-

-"No hay tiempo de bromas. ¿Ves ese autobús? Supongo que ese es el akuma"-

-"¿Tienes un plan?"-

-"Acercarnos"-

El mimo nota su presencia y hace seña de que lanza un lazo jalando del pie a Chat Noir. Ladybug se suelta para caer junto a su compañero y golpear al akuma sacándolo de la motoneta. Los tres ruedan por el piso y esquivan unos vehículo que aun transitaban por la pista. Los dos héroes corrieron hacia el akuma pero este "cierra una puerta" haciendo que chocaran sus cabezas con una pared invisible. Tocaron a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaban encerrados en una caja. El akuma se había alejado para tomar su motoneta y seguir con su principal objetivo, pero en su rostro aparece un mariposa.

-"¡No! Primero quitales sus miraculous y después podrás vengarte"- El akuma gruñe y voltea a verles. Ese momento de distracción y distancia había dado una oportunidad a los héroes para escapar de su celda invisible y esconderse detrás de un auto.

-"¿Otro plan?"- Le dijo Chat Noir vigilando agachado al mimo.

-"Yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda"-

-"Lo que tu digas princesa"- Chat Noir sujeta de la barbilla a Ladybug y le sonríe coquetamente. Ella rueda los ojos y lo aleja poniendo una mano en su rostro.

-"Ahora"- Este sonríe ante su indiferencia y salta por encima del coche. Ladybug lo sigue para dirigirse a la derecha.

El mimo mira hacia ambos lados y sonríe. Cuando ambos héroes se encontraban cerca de él, el akuma jala dos "tapetes" del piso haciendo caer a los héroes. Después, desenvaina una "espada" y señala hacía Ladybug en posición de ataque. Cuando da un paso hacia ella, Chat Noir salta y se pone frente a ella para su defensa. Utiliza su bastón también como espada y ataca.

Mientras su compañero y el mimo se batían con espadas, Ladybug se distrae un momento recordando a alguien que también era muy ágil por sus practicas de esgrima.

- _"Wao. Eso fue increíble"- Le dijo conforme el muchacho se retiraba de su entrenamiento limpiándose el sudor con una botella._

 _-"¿Pasó algo?"- Ella bajo los hombros._

 _-"No. Tuve clases hasta tarde y quería traerte una botella de agua de pasada"- Extendió su mano para mostrar la botella._

 _-"Tengo la mía, Bridgette"- Dijo pasando de largo de ella._

 _-"Oh, es cierto. Lo siento... Felix"- Él no volteó a verla. Simplemente se fue._

Era otro día en que la rechazó. Cuando a su compañero lo amarran con una "soga", Ladybug vuelve a concentrarse en la pelea.

-"¡Lucky Charm!"- En sus manos caen unas esposas- "¿Qué haré con esto?"- Para este momento, Chat Noir había logrado escaparse del ataque del mimo y se había acercado a su compañera.

-"¿Necesitas una distracción my lady?"- Ladybug mira un letrero, al mimo y las esposas.

-"Me leíste la mente"- Chat Noir sonríe y la acerca a él de la cintura.

-"Yo siempre"- Ladybug se pone seria y le pellizca la mano.

-"Fijate donde pones tus manos o tu seguirás después del akuma"- Chat Noir se soba la mano, le sonríe y se marcha hacia donde se encuentra el akuma. Comienza a atacar nuevamente al akuma hasta acercarlo al poste.

Ladybug le jala del brazo con su yoyo distrayendo al akuma, momento aprovechado por Chat Noir.

-"¡Cataclysm!"- Chat Noir pone su mano en el poste con el anuncio publicitario y este se cae al haberse destruido la base. Cuando el akuma reacciona, el poste se encontraba casi encima suyo. Pone sus manos para sujetarlo y evitar ser aplastado.

Ladybug jala de las manos al akuma antes de ser aplastado y, antes de que este se pudiese levantar, esposa sus manos.

-"El akuma debe encontrarse en la foto que guarda de su hija en el bombín"- Susurró para sí misma. Ladybug le quita el bombín para revisar un bolsillo secreto. Lo recordaba porque ella había confeccionado esa prenda. Rompió la foto y salió el akuma oscuro- "¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!- Con su yoyo atrapó a la mariposa para purificarla- "Adiós pequeña mariposita"- La mariposa blanca salió aleteando.

Ladybug recogió las esposas y observó que Chat Noir se sobaba el brazo de un golpe recibido durante la pelea con espadas. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr hacia él instintivamente. Chat Noir la observa y sonríe de lado esperándola.

De repente, un agujero se abre frente a Ladybug quien no reacciona a tiempo y cae dentro.

-"¡Ladybug!"- Chat Noir corre tan rápido como le da sus piernas. Observa como sale una luz del agujero y a Ladybug saliendo a tropezones de este. Chat Noir la sujeta de los brazos para que no caiga al piso. Se sintió tranquilo hasta que esos ojos azules y verdes se encuentran. Era una mirada distinta. Se quedan así por un largo momento, solo observándose y analizándose. Ladybug lucía diferente, desde su traje hasta sus pequeñas coletas que antes eran largas. Ella es la primera en hablar.

-"¿Chat Noir?"-

 **Este es el final del capítulo. Gracías por leer la historia. Agradezco los reviews y el apoyo. Espero pronto poder subir el siguiente capítulo. Tengo problemas con el internet por el mal clima. Me demoró más en esta parte porque describir peleas no es mi fuerte.**

 **Natalie O.O: Supongo que este capítulo te habrá dado una pista de qué es lo que pasó con Ladybug... o Ladybugs.**

 **Lore: Los coqueteos son la marca de Chat Noir. Sí, se fue Bugaboo. Veremos si hace algo para que vuelva ;)**

 **Mayetik99: De hecho, ella recien se encontró con otro Chat Noir. Más bien Chat Noir se había encontrado con otra Ladybug XD**


	4. Ojos verdes

**Hola! Sé que no he publicado en un tiempo, pero espero que al menos los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado. De nuevo disculpen la demora.**

Capítulo 3: Ojos verdes

-"¿Cómo dejaste ir al akuma? Espera... Yo lo capturé. Estoy segura que sí. Entonces... ¿Qué fue ese agujero?"- Preguntaba alborotadamente Ladybug mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Chat Noir la seguía con la mirada hasta que la detiene sujetándola de los hombros.

-"Ladybug, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Ladybug lo observa con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadea un par de veces antes de responder- "Es decir, tu cabello creció, tu traje es diferente".

-"Lo mismo digo"- Retiró las manos de su compañero -"No pareces ser tú; tu cabello es más corto... al igual que tu cola"- De pronto empiezan a sonar pitidos de los aretes y anillo - "Parece ser que nuestro tiempo se acabó. Nos veremos en la siguiente"- Sacó su yoyo para retirarse.

-"Ladybug, ¡Espera!"- Chat Noir intentó alcanzarla antes de que saltase, pero Ladybug le sonrió y desapareció. Nuevamente suena la alarma de su tiempo asi que alarga su bastón para retirarse también.

* * *

Sigilosamente se escabulle por la ventana y una luz verde ilumina la habitación por unos segundos.

-"Tengo hambre"- Plagg se abalanzó sobre el queso sin pensarlo- "Lo que pasó con Ladybug... Fue muy extraño"- Dijo entre mordiscos.

-"No hables con la boca llena Plagg, es asqueroso"- Adrien se recostó en su sofá y suspiró - "¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? ¿Por qué Ladybug luce diferente?"-

-"No lo sé. No había pasado antes. Lo que si sé es que no senti la energía del kwami de Ladybug. Al menos no era la misma energía"-

-"Dices... ¿Qué era otra Ladybug? Y ¿Qué pasó con el akuma? No fue purificado"-

* * *

Se impulsó hacia la escotilla en su habitación y cayó sobre su cama. Sin embargo, notó que había algo diferente: la pijama, las fotos de un chico rubio que desconocía, la foto de una chica china de coletas y una morena con anteojos.

-"Tikki esta no es mi habitación"- Dijo la chica asombrada mirando al rededor.

-"No es posible. Hemos tomado la misma ruta de siempre"-

-"¿Cariño? ¿Estas arriba? ¡Te hemos estado buscando en todas partes! ¡¿Cómo nos dejas asi?! Tengo que llamar a tu padre"- Escuchar la voz de su madre la hizo sentir reconfortada.

-"Mamá, mamá. No sabes lo que pasó, fue..."- Se detiene al ver a la mujer en el teléfono. Era su madre, sí; pero lucía diferente. Minúsculas diferencias que notaba- "¿Mamá?"-

-"Me alegro que estés bien. No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó allá. Un momento Bridgette ¿Sí?, tu padre está como loco buscándote todavía en el centro comercial"-

-"¿Centro Comercial?"-

-"Cielo, ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu habitación? Yo subiré en un rato"-

-"Está...bien"- Sin decir más, Bridgette regresó arriba.

Volvió a revisar minuciosamente los detalles del dormitorio. Aunque había varias similitudes con el suyo, había algunas diferencias perceptibles.

-"Tikki no creo que sigamos en nuestra casa"

-"Yo tampoco lo creo. Chat Noir no era el mismo"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Que no podía sentir la misma energía de mi compañero"-

-"¿Bridgette?"- Tikki se esconde rapidamente en un estante

-"Mamá, ¿Qué pasó? Tú... ¿Viste a Felix?"- Bridgette se sentó en su cama mientras su mamá se acercaba y sentaba a su costado.

-"¿A quién?"- Le miró la señora Dupain-Cheng confundida.

-"Felix... mi compañero de clases. Rubio, de ojos celestes grisáceos, de vestim..."- Su mamá la interrumpió.

"¿Te refieres a Adrien? ¿El chico que te gusta?"- Bridgette se ruborizó hasta las orejas y su madre sonrió - "Él estaba en el centro comercial con... tu compañera de clases"-

-"Mamá, yo..."- Su madre acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su hija.

-"Es mejor que descanses ya. Ha sido un largo día"-Su madre dio un beso en la frente y recostó a su hija desamarrando las coletas. Apagó las luces antes de retirarse. Bridgette esperó hasta que ya no sonasen los pasos de su mamá.

-"¿Tikki?"-

-"Tal vez sea bueno descansar un momento"- Dijo la kwami antes de comerse una galleta. A pesar de verse diferente, las galletas se encontraban en el mismo sitio.

-"Supongo que tienes razón..."-

* * *

No había escuchado la alarma. Se levantó tarde y tuvo que correr para llegar a las justas a clases. Cruzó la pista y subió rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada cuando la campana de la escuela anunciaba el inicio de clases.

Se asomó a ver el salón desde la puerta. Sus compañeros lucían parecidos, no exactamente iguales, pero parecidos; excepto por la morena de la fotografía de su habitación quien ahora agitaba el brazo saludándola e indicándole que se sentase a su costado. Bridgette sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó.

-"Debo felicitarte Bridgette, hoy llegaste casi a tiempo"- Dijo su compañera.

-"Sí... Me quedé dormida"-

-"Eso no es novedad. Ohhhh... Mira quién acaba de llegar"- Dijo hincándole con el codo en el brazo y apuntando con el otro la puerta. Era el chico de los posters de su cuarto. Entraba tan sereno y calmado. Chocó puños con el chico frente a ellas y se sentó. Volteó a saludarlas.

-"Hola Alya. Hola Marinette ¿Cómo est..."- Se detuvo al verla.

-"¿Marinette? Holaaaa. Ella es Bridgette. No seas grosero, Adrien"- Se quejó la chica, ya identificada como Alya.

-"Lo siento ¿Y Marinette?"- Preguntó sobándose el cabello por la incomodidad.

-"Viejo. No tengo idea de quien hablas"- Se unió a la conversación su compañero de asiento.

-"Pero Marinette siempre se ha sentado allí"- Señaló el asiento de Bridgette - "Ella..."- Los tres le miraban confundidos.

-"Buenos días chicos"- Entró al salón la profesora interrumpiendo la conversación. Adrien volteó a verle nuevamente a Bridgette de forma preocupada antes de volver a dirigir su atención al frente.

* * *

 **-"** Nooroo, ¿Qué quieres decir con qué se abrió un portal a otra dimensión? ¿Osea que el miraculous de esa Ladybug no funcionará?"- Preguntó desafiante y enfurecido aquella figura.

-"No lo sé. No es algo que haya pasado antes"- Respondió atemorizado el kwami.

-"No importa. El akuma sigue ahí por las calles. Esta pelea no ha terminado y al final yo conseguiré ambos miraculous"- Dijo observando hacia la vitrina por donde entraba la única iluminación de la habitación.

* * *

Suena la alarma.

-"Bueno muchachos, nos vemos después del receso"- Indicó la profesora y todos cerraron rápidamente sus libros para salir. La peliazul hacia lo mismo hasta que una sombra en su libro capta su atención.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- Ella levanta la mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos verdes observándola.

-"¿Eh?"- Alya interrumpe abruptamente.

-"¡Por supuesto! Bridgette nos vemos después"- Se despidió Alya guiñando a su amiga.

-"Claro"- Siguió al rubio hacia afuera del salón dejando atrás los quejidos de una rubia y una pelinaranja con lentes. Fueron hacia la escalera y se sentaron uno junto al otro. Ninguno decía nada.

-"Disculpa mis malos modales. No podía sacarme esto de la cabeza. Juro que hasta ayer creía que era otra persona la que se sentaba atrás mio en el salón"- Sonreía nerviosamente el chico mientras ella lo miraba fijamente- "Una chica algo parecida a ti con coletas, de cabello..."-

-"Negro con reflejos azules"- Le interrumpió Bridgette. Él volteó a verla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"¿Quién eres?"-

-"No me lo creerías"- Como él no dijo nada, continuó -"Creó que estoy en otra realidad. Ayer mi casa, mis amigos, mis padres lucían diferentes. No tengo idea de qué pasó. Es como si... si"-

-"¿Ladybug?"- Ella volteó a verlo sorpresivamente y con los ojos abiertos.

-"¡¿Qué?! Yooooo... no sé de que hablas. Eso... eso es ridículo"- Empezó a tartamudear. Un gesto que era parecido al de Marinette... que al parecer ya no la conocían en el colegio. Impulsivamente y firmemente, Adrien sujetó las manos de su compañera para que ella lo mire. Ella se calló y se sonrojó ante el acto.

-"Puedes confiar en mí"- Unos ojos verdes penetrantes la miraban. Aunque no lo conociese, lo podía sentir. Sentía que conocía esa mirada de siempre- "Marinette... perdón, Bridgette. Hasta ayer la chica de la que te hablo y existía y hoy estas tú. La única que cruzó un agujero en la realidad fue Ladybug para aparecer otra. Voy a guardar tu secreto"- Se quedaron callados mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-"Yo... Yo... ¿Cómo lo sabías? No podrías haber visto a Ladybug a no ser que tú... seas Chat Noir"- Él se sorprendió de su rápido razonamiento. Lo pensó unos segundos y tomando una de las manos de ella, besó el dorso.

-"My Lady"- Se sonrojó ligeramente las mejillas por el acto. No podría pasar. No podía ser. Ella estaba enamorada de Felix y punto.

Suena nuevamente la alarma y los alumnos comienzan a regresar a sus salones. Ellos tardan unos segundos en reaccionar. Se sueltan ambos de la mano.

-"Creo... que es momento de regresar al salón"- Ella sobó su brazo nerviosamente y se levantó de la escalera. Adrien se levantó junto a ella y caminaron en silencio hacia el salón de clases. No se dirigían la mirada, pero si lo hacían sonrían y luego volvían a desviarla.

Una vez ubicados en sus asientos, Alya sonría de oreja a oreja a su amiga.

-"¿Y bien? Cuéntame todo con lujos de detalles"- Susurró la morena para que la profesora no las escuchase.

-"¿Sobre qué?"- Le susurró Bridgette mirando a la profesora para asegurarse de no ser pilladas.

-"¿Cómo que sobre qué? Holaaa, sobre Adrien. Tu amor platónico. El amor de tu vida. El futuro padre de tus hijos"- No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Según entendía, aquella chica llamada Marinette estaba loquita por ese rubio. Pues mal gusto no tenía, pero no se comparaba con Felix. No no no no no no. Ella estaba enamorada de Felix. Aunque Felix no suele ser amable con ella, no acepta sus invitaciones para salir, no le gusta que le hable, no aceptó la bebida que le ofreció... no demostraba quererla, pero solo demostrarlo. No importa cuan caballero y amable pudiese parecer ese tal Adrien...

* * *

Ladybug miraba confundida a su compañero... Quien tenía una larga cola y los rasgos faciales más delgados. No era su Chat Noir...

 **Gracías por leer la historia. Agradezco los reviews y el apoyo. Espero pronto poder subir el siguiente capítulo. Disculpen por la demora. Como ya es evidente, el siguiente capítulo tratará de Felix y Marinette. Pero quería consultar algo. Quería saber si les gustaría que incluyese a los Quantic Kids también o solo los dejase como un dúo.**

 **Maky: Definitivamente Marinette lo pondrá en su sitio. Y más. No spoilers.**

 **Princesssakura13: Veremos como suceden las cosas entre ellos ;) Bueno como ya viste. Las personas sin kwamis no notan la diferencia (por si no quedó claro XD)**

 **Tsubasa23: Gracias :)**


	5. Decepción

**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Una motivación para seguir escribiendo es saber que hay lectores a los que les gusta. Sin más que decir, el siguiente capítulo.**

Capítulo 4: Decepción

Ladybug miraba confundida a su compañero... Quien tenía una larga cola y los rasgos faciales más delgados. No era su Chat Noir... Él aun la sujetaba de los brazos. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego recompuso su postura retirando el apoyo de su compañero.

-"¡El akuma! ¿Dónde está?"-

-"Lo purificaste My Lady, ¿No lo recuerdas?"-

-"¿De verdad?"- Su compañero no dijo nada asi que prosiguió-"¿Estas bien Chat Noir? Pareciera que viste un fantasma. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de tu nuevo traje?"- Se cruzó de brazos Ladybug mientras esperaba alguna respuesta. Chat Noir la miró uno segundos más antes de hablar.

-"Lo mismo diría de ti ¿Cuándo te cortaste el pelo?"- Movió las pequeñas coletas de Ladybug con los dedos- "Además, te noto más delgada"- Puso la mano en la cabeza y midió comparando a su propio tamaño. Le llegaba al pecho cuando antes le llegaba hasta el cuello. Distraído seguía midiendo a su compañera y no notó que esta empezaba a hacer un puchero. Ladybug se giró bruscamente de brazos cruzados y le dio la espalda.

-"Mi cabello siempre ha sido asi y no soy una enana. Tengo la estatura ideal para hacerte frente"-

-"My Lady no dije que lo fueras. Eres del tamaño perfecto para mi"- Caminó para ponerse nuevamente frente a su bichito y dedicarle su mejor sonrisa coqueta.

-"Al parecer eso no ha cambiado"-

-"¿Cambiado?"- El sonido proveniente de los aretes y anillo les indican el final de la conversación.

-"No es nada. Te veré después minou"- Ladybug utiliza el yoyo para impulsarse lejos. Chat Noir la observa irse antes de alejarse también con su bastón.

* * *

Chat Noir entra cual ladrón por la ventana de su habitación que más parecía una biblioteca. Tras la luz verde, Plagg sale disparado hacia su queso mientras que Felix se queda parado mirando por la ventana la noche.

-"Del tamaño perfecto para mi. Que cursi sonó eso jajaja"- Se buffó el gatito negro entre mordiscos.

-"Atragántate con eso y cierra la boca. Sabes que la razón por la que hago eso es para poder deshacerme de ti"- Respondió fastidiado el rubio.

-"Malhumorado"- Como Felix no decía nada más, Plagg continuó hablando- "No era ella"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Que esa no era Ladybug. Eso era lo que estabas pensando ¿No?"-

-"¿Cómo estas seguro?"-

-"Soy un ser mágico. Puedo sentir a mi compañera y cuando Ladybug salió de esa agujero, no era la misma energía de siempre"-

-"Entonces, ¿Quién es ella?"-

* * *

Ladybug salta hacia un callejón donde sale Marinette después de una iluminación rosa en el lugar. Ella se asoma por el borde de la calle para asegurarse de que no la hayan visto.

-"Tikki tenemos que regresar al centro comercial. Mis padres deben seguir ahí"- Tikki asintió y se metió al bolso. Marinette le dio un galleta antes de cerrarlo y salir corriendo. Llego rápidamente al centro comercial, pero no los encontraba. De pronto los vio, caminaban un poco preocupados por la calle al igual que otras personas. Era normal considerando que hubo un akuma. Pero lo que a ella le preocupaba es que ese akuma había sido su madre. Aunque lucía diferente aunque fuesen mínimas las diferencias. Marinette se acercó a ellos quienes se alegraron de verla- "Hola mamá, papá"-

-"Ohh Marinette, que bueno que estés bien. Apareció otro akuma, pero menos mal que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargaron de él"- Respondió su madre con un abrazo y su padre apoyando su mano en la cabeza de su hija.

-"¿Él?"- Preguntó un poco confundida. Se suponía que ella fue la akuma. Debería recordar un poco al menos.

-"No te preocupes cariño. Será mejor que regresemos a casa"- Dijo su padre guiando a su esposa e hija hacia la panadería.

* * *

Su habitación tenía fotos tomadas improvisadamente de un chico rubio y ropas grises. Era la principal diferencia que notaba. No había fotos de aquel maravilloso chico que hacía que se le parase el corazón cada vez que lo veía, Adrien.

-"No lo conozco Tikki"- Tikki dirigió la mirada hacia las imágenes.

-"¿Es lo que te preocupa? ¿Notaste que algo raro está sucediendo?"- La kwami hizo una mueca ante lo gracioso que le parecía la preocupación sobre Adrien más que lo demás.

-"¿Cómo el traje de Chat Noir?"-

-"Como el akuma con el que supuestamente debiste haber peleado"-

-"Como que no hay fotos de mi con Alya en mi habitación"-

-"Como el que tus padres no están exactamente iguales"-

-"Tikki, ¿Qué esta pasando?"- Tikki suspiró.

-"No lo sé. Cuando cruzaste ese agujero creado por el akuma pareciera que viajamos a otra realidad. Supongo eso ya que no podía sentir la misma energía del kwami de Chat Noir"- Se cruzó de manitas pensando mientras Marinette le observaba.

-"¿Osea que este Chat Noir es una mala copia?"-

-"Solo digo que es otro Chat Noir"- Suena la puerta abrirse y su madre entrar.

-"¿Viendo las fotos de Felix?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa la señora Dupain-Cheng.

-"¿Quién?"- Voltea a ver las fotos y capta a quien se refiere- "Ohhh, sí creo que sí"- Ambas se sientan en la cama -"Mamá, yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de hoy"- Su madre se sorprendió por el comentario. Le sujetó la mano con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Hija, tu no has hecho nada malo. Estabas asustada como todos por la aparición de ese akuma. Tu padre y yo entendemos, también lo estábamos"- Entendió que en esta realidad nunca peleó con su madre. Nunca la hizo sentir mal- "Será mejor que ya descanses pequeña"- Su madre se levantó y apagó la luz para salir de la recamara.

-"Tikki... No creo que sea tan malo aquí"- Dijo Marinette antes de quedarse dormida por el cansancio.

* * *

Se levanta aun a tiempo y camina hacia la escuela. Sentía la curiosidad que más había cambiado. Sus compañeros parecían igual. Los salones se encontraban en los mismos sitios.

-"Buenos días, Marinette"- Se le acerca un chico pelirrojo que cargaba su block de dibujos y un montón de lapices.

-"Hola Nathaniel"- Marinette le sonrió a lo que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron- "Bonito dibujo"- Él chico bajo la mirada y noto que su block lo tenía abierto mostrando un dibujo de un paisaje que hizo recientemente.

-"Gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Yo..."- Suena el timbre del colegio interrumpiéndolo.

-"Es mejor que vayamos al salón. No se nos vaya a hacer tarde"- Nathaniel asintió y caminó junto a ella. Al llegar cada uno se sentó en su respectivo sitio. Marinette esperaba a que llegase pronto su compañera, Alya. Se sorprendió que en su lugar viniese una chica de piel un poco oscura y cabello rubio. Lucía confundida al ver sentada ahí a Marinette. Caminó rápidamente hacia su costado y se quedo parada.

-"Hola. Disculpa, este es lugar de mi amiga"- Comentó un poco incomoda.

-"Que gracioso Allegra. ¿No ves que ella es tu amiga? Marinette"- Se unió a la conversación Kim.

-"Yo me refería a Bridgette"- Dijo más confundida la chica.

-"¿Quién es Bridgette"- Preguntó Mylene también uniéndose.

-"¿Cómo que quién es Bridgette? Dupain-Cheng"-

-"Esa es Marinette"- Dijo Nathaniel desde su asiento. En eso entra al salón aquel chico de las fotografías con su mirada seria. Se detiene en la puerta al ver a Marinette en el salón.

-"¡Felix! Explícales que no estoy loca. Diles quién es Bridgette"- Allegra invitó forzadamente a la conversación a aquel muchacho. Él solo observaba seriamente a Marinette quien también se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

-"No sé de quién hablas. Ese nombre suena fastidioso"- Dijo Felix sin prestar mayor atención y dirigiéndose a su asiento al fondo. En el mismo momento llega la profesora obligando a todos a interrumpir la conversación y ubicarse en sus asientos. Allegra no satisfecha con el resultado se sienta en su sitio junto a Marinette sin dirigirle la vista.

Marinette un poco apenada decide iniciar la conversación. Le extiende la mano.

-"Lo siento. No me he presentado. Soy Marinette. Eres la primera persona que nota que no pertenezco aquí"- Allegra lo piensa un momento antes de corresponder el saludo.

-"Allegra. ¿Qué pasó con Bridgette?"- Susurra para no ser escuchada por la profesora quien continuaba con su lección.

-"No estoy segura pero supongo que debe estar en lugar de donde yo vengo; algo así como otra realidad. No te asustes. Ella debe estar bien. Yo estoy sana también. Aunque supongo que en casa también deben estar preocupados buscándome"- Sonrió nerviosamente Marinette.

-"No lo creo"- Dijo secamente Allegra con una ceja levantada. Fue un poco hiriente escuchar eso a Marinette.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"-

-"Acá no notaron que Bridgette ya no está. No creo que en tu mundo noten tu ausencia"- Adrien. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. El amor de su vida ni siquiera notará que ella ya no se encuentra ahí, su vida continuará sin ningún cambio. Incluso quizás ahora se case con una supermodelo. No soportaba esa idea. Tenía que regresar. Quería volver a verlo.

 _-"¡Adrien! Yo… no pretendía… es que ella…. Olvidaba que ella… que tu… lo siento"- Se sentía tan avergonzada. Olvidaba el hecho de que Chloé no tenía a su mamá en Paris para poder celebrar el día. De forma similar, el amor de su vida no debía estar pasándola bien en ese día. Se sentía tan egoísta de no pensar en ellos._

 _-"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Debo irme. Nos vemos, Marinette"- Le respondió con una sonrisa fingida de costado antes de retirarse en la misma dirección que Chloé. Era probable que hayan salido juntos para pasar el rato._

Lo recordó. El día anterior pasó. Adrien se decepcionó de ella. No olvidaría esa mirada de tristeza en su rostro. Adrien así nomas no dejaba ver esas facetas suyas. Podía olvidarse de sus tres hijos y su hámster. Estaba segura que ya no tendría una oportunidad. Chloé tenía más posibilidades de quedarse con él que ella.

Marinette se quedó soñando en los mil y un escenarios de un futuro junto a Adrien hasta que sonó el timbre. Allegra se levanta pero se queda parada a su costado esperándola. Las dos se quedaron ahí hasta que el salón quede vacío, excepto por un chico rubio que no se movió de su asiento.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar?"- Preguntó insistentemente la rubia.

-"¿Qué no está claro? Esta chica cambió de lugares con Bridgette"- Se unió a la conversación Felix.

-"Tú no me digas nada que hace rat... Espera, espera, espera ¿Sí recuerdas a Bridgette?"- Preguntó desconcertada Allegra. Marinette permanecía en silencio viendo la discusión entre ambos.

-"Como olvidarle si es más que insoportable"-

-"Cuidado como te expresas, Felix, recuerda que ella es mi amiga"-

-"Lo que no entiendo es por qué ustedes dos si la recuerdan y el resto no"- Por fin se unió Marinette ganándose la mirada de ambos.

-"¿Tú estabas con Bridgette cuando desapareció?"- Le preguntó Felix a la rubia.

-"¿Qué? No. Salí de viaje con Claude y Allan. ¿Y tú?"- Felix se fastidió por la pregunta.

-"No hay forma que estuviese cerca voluntariamente"- Ese comentario terminó fastidiando a Marinette.

-"Eres muy grosero ¿No te enseñaron modales?"-

-"¿Y tu enana? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"- Preguntó Felix ignorando el comentario anterior.

-"Tropecé con un agujero en el espacio creado por un akuma en un enfrentamiento contra Ladybug y Chat Noir. De repente me encontré aquí. Además, no soy enana. Tengo la estatura ideal para hacerte frente"- Marinette frunció el ceño. Felix abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Entendió lo que pasaba. Claro, le faltaba descifrar la participación de Allegra, pero ya tenía parte de la historia. Impulsivamente tomó de la muñeca a Marinette y la guió rápidamente fuera del salón.

Allegra se quedó parada sin entender lo que pasaba. De repente una pequeña figura sale de su mochila y vuelta hasta la altura de su hombro.

-"¿Qué está pasando Allegra?"-

-"No tengo idea"-

* * *

Marinette no dejó que Felix la jalase por el patio mucho tiempo. En un momento sujeta fuertemente la muñeca de Felix haciendo que este se queje del fastidio y ella consigue soltarse.

-"¿Quién te crees que eres para sacarme a tirones de esta forma?"- Felix se soba la muñeca unos segundos antes de mirarla confundido y responder.

-"Por favor, ¿Puedes pasar?"- Indica con su mano al salón de los casilleros donde los estudiantes que practicaban esgrima guardaban sus cosas. Marinette lo miró fastidiada pero entró sin dirigirle la palabra.

-"¿A qué vino eso?"-

-"Tú eres Ladybug"- Afirmó muy seguro.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"No me puedes engañar. Lo sé. La única que cayó en el agujero y traspasó la realidad fue Ladybug"- Felix se acercó a Marinette haciendo que esta retrociedese y se quedase con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-"¿Tú... estuviste durante la pelea? No había ningún civil. Estás mintiendo"- Marinette se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada cerrando los ojos.

-"Te dije que eras de la altura perfecta para mí"- Respondió Felix tomando de la barbilla a Marinette y haciendo que ella volviese a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-"¿Chat...Chat Noir?"-

-"Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de encontrarte tan rápido Ladybug. Aunque... me preocupa pensar que si tu eres Ladybug y Bridgette está desaparecida... Quiere decir que Bridgette es Ladybug"- Marinette se conmovió por la preocupación que mostraba el rubio por su alter ego.

-"Lo lamento. Tu amiga debe estar bien. No te preocupes por ella. Estoy segur..."- Felix arqueó la ceja y mostró fastidio.

-"No estoy preocupado por esa fastidiosa. Me alegra que esté lejos. Me preocupa haber estado coqueteando con ella durante tanto tiempo como Chat Noir"- Marinette tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho ante aquella respuesta que no esperaba.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella... Ella..."- El anillo en el dedo que tenía en la barbilla de Marinette le recordó sus propósitos.

-"Pero, no me molestaría coquetearte a ti"- Dijo Felix acercando su rostro al de Marinette. Ella se puso roja, pero no de sonrojo. Era un rojo de cólera. Era un rojo que quería ver en el rostro de Felix después de una cachetada que no tardó en darle.

-"Aleja tu cara de la mía. No necesito tener el traje para recordarte como es la relación entre Ladybug y Chat Noir"- Felix se alejó sin poner una mano en su rostro para sobarse. Solo se le quedó mirando a Marinette con una expresión parecida a una semisonrisa. Una semisonrisa que indicaba lo gracioso que le parecía esto.

Marinette hizo un último mohín viéndolo antes de retirarse. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad y se encaminó con pasos toscos hacia el salón.

No podía creer todo el desprecio que sentía ese tal Felix por Bridgette. Aun más, no podía creer como se comportó el rubio cuando se enteró que esta última era Ladybug. Y si... y si... ¿Y si Adrien también se decepcionase de saber que ella era Ladybug en su mundo? ¿Y si la rechazaba de la misma forma? No quería pasar por eso. No quería ver el mismo repudio de esos ojos grisáceos en aquellos bellos ojos verdes que extrañaba. Aquellos ojos que estaban molestos con ella.

Marinette se quedó parada en medio del patio mientras sus compañeros caminaban y conversaban animosamente.

-"Así que tú eres quién cambio lugares con Bridgette. El parecido es increíble"- Marinette voltea a ver a dos chicos parados mirándola. Uno tenía el cabello marrón, era muy alto y vestía un polo blanco con morado y pantalón negro. El otro chico era moreno, usaba lentes y vestía una casaca y gorra verde.

 **Gracías por responder rápidamente. Agradezco los reviews y el apoyo. Aún necesito inspirarme para el siguiente capítulo así que no prometo que sea tan pronto.**

 **Tsubasa23: Bueno creo que el capítulo habla solo XD**

 **SAMP-CLAMP05: Pues...Como desconocía muchos detalles de como peleaban Queen Bee o Volpina, no las había incluído. Aún ;)**

 **Serena Saori: Gracias, es la motivación que uno necesita para continuar escribiendo T-T**

 **Blackbutterlfly: Hice lo que pude de actualizar pronto, ¿Quedó bien lo de Felix y Marinette? XD**

 **Guest: Espero que según también tu parecer, lo haya puesto en su sitio :D**


	6. Propuesta rechazada

**Gracias por la paciencia ante tanta demora. Sin más que decir, aquí va el siguiente capítulo :D**

Capítulo 6: Propuesta rechazada

La campana sonó indicando el fin de clases. Todos los alumnos alistaban sus mochilas para salir del salón en cuánto pudiesen. Una alumna en específico parecía más distraída.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías estar en la luna la mitad de la clase"- Dijo Alya ya con su maleta lista. El rubio de adelante interrumpe antes de que hubiese respuesta.

-"Bridgette, ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?"- Ambas chicas levantan la vista, la morena más emocionada que su amiga.

-"Por supuesto que puedes. Yo de todas formas tengo que ir a cuidar a mis hermanitos a casa"- Dijo apresuradamente Alya mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Bridgette antes de salir.

-"Es muy agradable"- Habló finalmente Bridgette con una sonrisa al momento en que ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-"Lo es. Es la mejor amiga de Marinette"- Respondió Adrien rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-"¿La extrañas?"- Ante el silencio por la pregunta sorpresiva, Bridgette continuó- "Me refiero a esa chica: Marinette"- Adrien parecía pensarlo un momento con la mirada baja.

-"Debe estar molesta conmigo"- Bridgette arqueó una ceja incrédula- "El día de ayer, antes de que su madre fuese akumatizada, hubo una discusión entre ella y Chloe. Creo que con lo que le dije, la hice sentir incómoda"-

-"No lo creo. Por lo que sé, tú le guu…ardas agrado"- Se le iba a escapar. Torpemente, iba a decir que a Marinette le gustaba Adrien.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó sin entender lo que decía su compañera. Ella puso una gran sonrisa nerviosa- "Jajaja, eres divertida Bridgette. Estoy segura que debe haber alguien esperándote en tu mundo"- La sonrisa desapareció tan rápido de su rostro y bajó la mirada.

-"No sé si esperándome, pero sí que lo extraño"- Respondió mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

-"No me dirás que no sabe"- Preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-"Es complicado. Él ha pasado por mucho e hizo de que se volviese una persona más dura"-

-"¿Es duro contigo?"- El silencio de la chica brindó una respuesta- "Es un idiota"- Bridgette levantó la mirada sorprendida.

-"¿Qué?"- Adrien sujetó las manos de ella para que le escuchase.

-"Si no se da cuenta de lo especial que eres, se lo pierde. Tienes una bella sonrisa, una actitud alegre y …"- Vio como le brillaban los ojos a Bridgette ante esas tiernas palabras- "Cualquier chico estaría feliz de estar en tu corazón"

Alguien que la trataba bien. Marinette la tenía más fácil al gustarle un chico que no sufriese como Felix para volverse una piedra. En general, la vida de Marinette parecía más sencilla. Alya era una gran chica, aunque un poco más alocada pero que si apoyaba a su amiga para conquistar a su amor platónico.

Sin decir más, llegaron a la puerta de la panadería. Ambos sonrieron nerviosamente.

-"Gracias por acompañarme"- Dijo Bridgette sobándose el brazo.

-"De nad…"- No pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

-"Oh, pero si es Adrien. ¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? ¿No te gustaría pasar a probar unos muffins recién preparados?"- Dijo Sabine con una sonrisa cómplice junto a su esposo. Bridgette les decía que no con la mirada.

-"Claro, me encantaría. Si no te molesta, Bridgette"- Las tres miradas puestas sobre ellas quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

-"Seguro"-

* * *

Luego de devorar varios bocadillos y una plática que parecía nunca acabar, finalmente Sabine y Tom regresaron a atender la panadería dejando solos a Adrien y a Bridgette.

A pesar de poder seguir el hilo de la conversación, Adrien no había dejado de pensar en Marinette desde que se dio cuenta de que Bridgette era Ladybug en su mundo. Las pistas habían sido demasiado claras: las mismas coletas, los mismos ojos, la misma voz, incluso el rechazo hacia Chloe. Siempre tuvo al amor de su vida frente a él y se sentía como todo un miserable por no haberse dado cuenta. Es más, el día anterior la hizo sentir mal, lo sabía. Solo que no quería lidiar con ello ese día. Ahora se arrepentía con cada molécula de su cuerpo. Ahora que no estaba, no sabía si volvería a verla.

-"Gracias por lo que dijiste antes"- Bridgette lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Ah? Ah, sí. Lo decía en serio, Bridgette. Mereces a alguien que te valore por la chica fantástica que eres. Alguien que puede tener miedo, pero que encara cualquier adversidad. Alguien que puede equivocarse, pero que no deja de intentarlo. Alguien que puede ver el lado positivo de todos y todo"- Perdido en sus palabras, describía a Marinette recordando como Ladybug cambió desde el día en que se conocieron. Pero, Bridgette no lo veía así. Ella sentía las palabras para sí misma.

-"Ella también es afortunada"- Adrien la miró sin entender a lo que se refería- "Esa chica especial para ti. Es tan afortunada por tener la atención de alguien como tú: un gato atractivo y valiente"- Adrien no notó el ligero sonrojo de Bridgette cuando decía esas palabras. Él solo pensaba en la mariquita que hacía feliz a ese gato. Cuantas veces Ladybug había rechazado a Chat Noir y su rechazo hacia Marinette del día anterior.

-"No creo tener a nadie ahora"- Dijo cabizbajo por sus recuerdos. Bridgette quería hacerlo sentir mejor así como él también había buscado apoyarle.

-"Oye, aquí me tienes a mí para apoyarte cuando lo quieras"- Bridgette puso su mano sobre la de él para que le escuchase. Adrien sonrió y cogió la suya. Se quedaron así por unos segundos.

-"Lo mismo digo, Bridgette"- Adrien le guiñó el ojo antes de soltar su mano y volver a coger un aperitivo a lo que Bridgette respondió ligeramente decepcionada. Ojala Felix fuese un poco más fácil de tratar. Todo sería tan diferente- "Tenemos que encontrar la forma de arreglar esto"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Qué no quieres regresar a casa?"- Claro que sí. Por supuesto que sí, ¿Verdad?

-"Obviamente, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?"- Estaba segura que tardarían en encontrar una respuesta. Rápidamente Adrien se frustró al darse cuenta que no tenían nada.

-"No tengo idea"- Adrien suspiró y cogió otro bocadillo.

-"Estoy segura que se te ocurrirá algo"- Bridgette le brindó una sonrisa reconfortante y Adrien la correspondió.

-"Tengo que irme ya, a mi padre no le agradará nada que llegue demasiado tarde"- Adrien se levantó y sacudió las migas de todo lo que había comido.

-"Por supuesto. ¿Te… veré mañana en clases?"-

-"Claro. Espero que nadie sea akumatizado hasta entonces" – Ambos se rieron ante la ironía de la broma. De repente el gesto de Adrien cambió como si se le iluminase el foco- "¡Eso es! ¡El akuma!"- Adrien estaba tan emocionado por su descubrimiento que abrazó impulsivamente a Bridgette al punto de sonrojarla.

-"No tengo idea de que estás hablando"-

-"Tu madre. Bueno, la madre de Marinette fue akumatizada y ella es quien creó el portal. Si hubiese alguna forma de que lo volviese a hacer"

-"¿Purificaron el akuma?"- La sonrisa de Adrien se expandió aún más.

-"A decir verdad, no. Marinette desapareció antes de poder hacerlo. Eso quiere decir que…"- Antes de seguir planeando sus siguientes movimientos, el teléfono de Adrien empezó a sonar. Era su padre. Por un momento a Adrien pareció írsele el aire del cuerpo- "¿Aló? Sí… sí padre. Lo entiendo… Estaré ahí en un momento"- Parecía una conversación incómoda.

-"¿Estas en problemas?"- Adrien sonrió nerviosamente confirmando sus sospechas.

-"Me tengo que ir"- El rubio cogió su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Volteó para volver a ver a Bridgette y despedirse agitando la mano antes de salir por la puerta-"No te preocupes. Haré todo lo que pueda para que regreses a casa"- Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, habría escuchado la respuesta de Bridgette.

-"Sí… O tal vez, no"-

* * *

Después de una reprimenda y una larga sesión fotográfica, Adrien por fin pudo entrar en su habitación y respirar tranquilidad. Caminó lentamente y se dejó caer en su cama. Plagg salió de su camisa antes de que el cuerpo del rubio lo aplastase.

-"Soy un tonto"- Plagg no le respondió por la prisa con la que devoraba su Camembert.

-"¿Lo dices por…"-

-"Por Marinette. Fui un tonto con ella"-

-"Aun puede regresar y arreglar las cosas"- Dijo entre mordiscos su kwami.

-"Después de todo lo que pasó, no sé si quiera regresar"

-"Pues el alter ego parece estar en las mismas"- Comentó en voz baja.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-

-"Nada"- Plagg se metió un gran bocado a la boca que terminó en forma de bolita.

-"Si el akuma no fue purificado, ¿Podemos volver a hacer que aparezca?"- Preguntó Adrien volteándose para echarse boca arriba.

-"De forma similar a lo que pasó con ese chico grandote que se volvió piedra, sí"-

-"Entonces, ya avanzamos un paso más para que regrese Marinette"- Adrien sonrió para si mismo.

-"Sí, creo que tengo algunas ideas"-

-"Te escucho"-

* * *

-"¿A qué te refieres, Bridgette?"- Preguntó confusa la pequeña kwami roja.

-"Es que no lo sé. No tengo prisa por regresar"- Dijo bajando los hombros apenada.

-"Pero, tu familia está allá. Allegra, Claude y Allan están allá. Tus amigos héroes están allá. Felix guión Chat Noir está allá"-

-"¿Felix? Felix no me quiere. Siempre me rechaza"-

-"Pensé que dijiste que era alguien difícil"-

-"Siempre quiero creer eso"-

-"¿Lo dices por Adrien?"- Bridgette volteó rápidamente para que no se notase el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas.

-"Adrien es solo un amigo. Es alguien que está siendo amable conmigo y nada más"- Suspiró y volvió a mirar a la kwami –"Vamos a regresar ¿Sí? Solo necesito unos días. Son… como unas vacaciones de las peleas de casa, de tratar con la gente que me considera alguien torpe, de la cara de fastidio de Felix. Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿Sííííííí?"- Bridgette puso ojos de perritos suplicantes a Tikki. Ella pareció pensárselo antes de sonreír afirmativamente aunque aún con sus dudas.

-"Bridgette, ¿Cariño, puedes ayudarnos en la panadería?"- Dijo su mamá desde la planta de abajo. Bridgette se estiró y con una sonrisa ante el inicio de sus "vacaciones" bajó animosamente para distraerse. La sonrisa de Tikki desapareció cuando su portadora desapareció.

-"Esto no me huele a nada bueno"-

* * *

-"Maestro, ¿No le preocupa lo que está pasando?"- Preguntó el kwami verde mientras el anciano con la camisa hawaiana roja tomaba un sorbo de té.

-"Sé que van a poder manejar esto. Sin embargo, no dudo de que cada vez los trucos de Hawk Moth son mejores"- Respondió tranquilamente.

-"Entonces, ¿Hará algo?-

-"Por supuesto. Es momento de actuar"- Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida- "En cuanto regrese Ladybug"- Fue una decepción casi cómica la de Wayzz al escuchar la respuesta y la tranquilidad con la que afronta la situación su maestro. Por momentos dudaba de su cordura, pero siempre fue un hombre muy sabio.

* * *

Marinette se quedó mirando a ambos chicos sin saber cómo responder ante su acusación. Eran dos personas más quienes reconocían que ella no pertenecía ahí. No estaban sorprendidos… es probable que Allegra haya hablado con ellos.

 **Prietar y Guest, gracias por sus comentarios. Definitivamente es probable que al menos por un buen tiempo sientan ese rechazo hacia Felix. Yo también lo siento cuando lo escribo XD**


	7. Los Quantic Kids

**Sé que he demorado una vida para actualizar el siguiente capítulo, prometo no desaparecer de nuevo. Ver que a algunas personas les gusta mi historia es una gran motivación. Continuamos con la historia.**

Capitulo 7:. Los Quantic Kids

-"Allegra nos dijo que Bridgette estaba desaparecida y que nadie la recordaba salvo por ella y Félix"- comentó el más alto. Marinette no podía reconocer la intención de su acercamiento. Esto lo notó el tercer participante de la conversación quién fue el siguiente en hablar.

-"Soy Alan y mi amigo es Claude"- Extendió su mano como saludo formal con la chica quién le correspondió estrechando su mano -"Estamos un poco preocupados por Bridgette, es todo. Bueno, quizás algunos más que otros"- Claude se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada como restándole importancia al comentario de su amigo. Marinette sonrió ante el comportamiento de este.

-"Yo soy Marinette. Si, bueno desconozco qué estará pasando con Bridgette, pero estoy casi segura que está bien. Es decir, ella está en mi dimensión pero no creo que este corriendo peligro. Lo que no termino de entender es por qué algunos si los recuerdan y la mayoría no"- preguntó Marinette intrigada.

-"¿Sus padres te reconocieron?"- preguntó Alan poniendo su mano en su barbilla como señal de que estaba pensando.

-"No. Solo ustedes, Allegra y Félix. Aunque, claro, entiendo por qué Felix recuer..."- Era demasiado para procesar, pero creía tener una idea. Félix era Chat Noir. Era obvio que iba a reconocer a Ladybug, pero cuál sería la conexión con estos tres chicos. A no ser que... -"Una pregunta, ¿Cuántos superhéroes hay en esta ciudad?"- Alan Claude se miraron entre sí curiosos por la pregunta.

-"Los Quantic Kids son cinco. Está Ladybug, Chat Noir, Kid Mime, Melodie y Mercury"- Respondió Alan mostrándole una foto de Internet en la que aparecían los cinco chicos enfrentando un akuma. Esto era nuevo. En su realidad sólo eran ella y Chat Noir. Pero...

-"Y como es que en ese enfrentamiento solo estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir"- Ambos chicos se pusieron sumamente nerviosos, incluso más que ella cuando está parada frente a... Adrien.

-"Quién sabe, también tienen sus vidas personales, es decir, todos tenemos, no, osea que ellos también. Pudieron estar ocupados con tareas, trabajo, salir de paseo... Quién sabe"- Respondió nerviosamente Claude frotándose la nuca como signo de ansiedad.

-"Exactamente. Claro que sin todo ese nerviosismo de mi amigo"- Esbozó una gran sonrisa Alan que también mostraba ocultar algo.

Gato encerrado. Ahí había gato encerrado y ya lo notaba. Era evidente y es que Allegra le había dado una pista importante. Los tres se habían ido de paseo el fin de semana. Tres héroes extras y tres personas más que la reconocen además del insoportable rubio. Marinette los miraba de brazos cruzados escuchando sus palabras. Alan y Claude la miraban no muy convencida de sus respuestas. Nunca sabían encontrar excusas. Sonó el timbre que marcaba el regreso a clases.

-"Es mejor volver, los profesores pueden llegar a ser peores que los alumnos"- Marinette se rió ante el comentario de Claude quién hizo mímicas de monstruos para enfatizar lo que decía. Los dos chicos regresaron a su salón después de una rápida despedía y Marinette regresa al suyo.

En la puerta se cruzó con Félix quién se encontraba recostado en la pared, como esperando a alguien. Marinette entra al salón ignorando su presencia pero el sostiene su mano suavemente.

-"Tenemos que hablar. Sabes que soy el único que podría ayudarte"- Le dijo Félix mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-"No lo creo. Están también Melodie, The Mime y Mercury"- Respondió tranquila Marinette mirando a Allegra quien se encontraba en su sitio revisando sus apuntes. Marinette retiró la mano de Félix de la suya, le dio unas palmaditas y se retiró hacia su asiento.

Las clases continuaron sin mayores inconvenientes. Eso no había cambiado para nada comparado a su dimensión. De vez en cuando Marinette sentía la mirada de Allegra que no terminaba de cuadrar como Marinette y Bridgette habían sido intercambiadas de dimensiones.

Marinette, por otro lado, no salía de su asombro de que hubiese en esta dimensión cinco superhéroes. Se preguntaba por qué en la suya no. En algún momento apareció Lila fingiendo ser una Miraculous más, pero resultó ser un akuma más.

Con tantas cosas en su cabeza, la clase terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba. Los alumnos se retiraban en grupos conversando sobre sus planes para más tarde, como pasaron el fin de semana o incluso sobre la pelea entre Ladybug y Chat Noir contra un akuma.

Marinette recogió rápidamente sus cosas y jaló a Allegra fuera del salón. Félix no había tenido oportunidad de poder acercarse a hablar. Las chicas se detuvieron ya en la puerta del colegio.

-"¿Me explicas que está pasando?"- preguntó Allegra sorprendida del accionar de Marinette.

-"Creo que ya tengo una idea de por qué ustedes si me reconocen"-

-"¿En serio? Sueltalo"- Antes de que Marinette pudiese responder, escucharon una explosión a la distancia. Un akuma -"¿Sabes? Creo que eso puede esperar. Yo tengo que... Ver si mi familia está bien. Eso se ve peligroso. Yo te busco después en la panadería de tus padres. Nos vemos después"- Comentó nerviosamente Allegra retirándose rápidamente antes de que Marinette pudiese responder. Marinette se queda parada observando a su compañera alejarse.

-"Nos veremos antes de lo que crees... Melodie"-

-"¿Vamos?"- Escuchó aquella voz que ya iba reconociendo atrás suyo. Marinette asintió. Los dos se escondieron en un salón vacío. Una mezcla de luces rosadas y verdes deslumbraron la habitación y dos superhéroes salieron del colegio.

* * *

Habian dos sujetos peleando con el akuma en una construcción. Un mimo con una vestimenta de colores blanco y morado sujetaba un bate de béisbol invisible con el que le lanzaba bolas invisibles también al akuma. El otro apenas si se le veía, corría a grandes velocidades atacando en cuanto pudiese al akuma. Ladybug se impulsó hasta la cima de un edificio junto a su nuevo compañero de traje negro, Chat Noir. Ella miraba maravillada las habilidades de los dos chicos que peleaban.

-"WoW, así que así es estar en un grupo"- Ella reconoció al akuma. En su dimensión ya anteriormente lo habían enfrentado. Ese gigante de piedra era Iván. Fue el primer akuma con el que luchó cuando recibió su Miraculous- "Chloe nunca pierde la oportunidad de akumatizar a alguien".

-" ¿Quién?"- Preguntó su compañero confundido

-"No importa"- De repente, una chica rubia se unió a la conversación.

-"¿Piensan quedarse ahí?" WoW, ¿Qué? Te ves diferente Ladybug. ¿Estás más pequeña?"- Segunda vez que escuchaba ese comentario y comenzaba a hincharse una vena.

-"Eso no importa ahora Melodie"- Dijo Ladybug impulsándose con su yoyó hacia el akuma. Nos rubios siguieron a la heroína. En cuanto pisó el suelo, ambos chicos se detuvieron a observar a la nueva versión de Ladybug que tenían en su enfrente.

-"¿Ladybug? Luces más..."- El más alto buscaba la palabra adecuada para describirla.

-"Si dices pequeña, tú irás después del akuma"- Comentó haciendo un puchero Ladybug -"¿Ya ubicaron donde está el akuma?"

-"Iba a decir más... Seria"- Respondió nerviosamente el joven -"No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar"

-"Debe estar en su puño"- Dijo convencida Ladybug en base a su experiencia pasada

-"¿Cómo supiste?"- Preguntó Mercury deteniéndose cerca a ellos.

-"Por... Una corazonada. Además, no abre la mano"- Melodie, The mime y Mercury se miraron un poco confundidos pero luego asintieron.

-"¿Tienes algún plan bugaboo?"- Preguntó chat Noir.

-"Uno, algunos. Dos, no soy tu Bugaboo"-

-"Peleas para después"- Melodie sopló su flauta generando bolas de fuego para atacar al gran hombre de piedra. Este usó el brazo para taparse y lanzó varias vigas metálicas hacia Melodie. Paralizada, ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. The mime activó su Miraculous rápidamente y creó una barrera grande para evitar el choque desde la otra calle donde estaba.

-"¿Estás bien?"- The mime se acercó hacia Melodie quien asintió.

-"¡Lucky charm!"- Ladybug convoca su Miraculous y aparece en sus manos una masa de goma. Ella observa la tierra ablandada de la construcción, dos hidrantes cercanos y el objeto en sus manos- "Muy bien, creo que tengo una idea. Chat..."- No necesitó llamarlo pues ya lo tenía cerca, demasiado cerca-" Tú con The Mime encárguense de un hidrante y Melodie del otro. Necesito bastante agua. Mercury, atento a sus manos"

-"Por supuesto, bichito"- Chat Noir le guiñó un ojo. Sus demás compañeros asintieron.

Ladybug utiliza su yoyo para distraer al akuma atacándolo hasta ver a todos en sus posiciones. Rápidamente, le tira la masa de goma al rostro. Esta se queda pegada al akuma tapandole la vista.

-"¡Cataclysm!"- Chat Noir desintegra un grifo mientras The Mime usa una tubería invisible para dirigir el agua en dirección hacia el suelo cerca al akuma. Al mismo tiempo, Melodie utiliza un látigo de fuego para voltear el metal del hidrante y abrir la tapa de modo tal que el agua también se dirige a la construcción. El lugar se inunda facilmente ablandando la tierra. De esta manera, el akuma de piedra empieza a hundirse debido a su peso. Entre sus movimientos desesperados por levantarse y quitarse la masa de su rostro, el akuma abre su mano y se observa un pequeño objeto caer a la tierra.

-"Mercury es tu turno"- Debido a su velocidad, Mercury no se hundiría en el lodo. Consigue el objeto y se lo trae a Ladybug. La heroína sujeta esa pulsera negra y la rompe. Cuando sale el akuma liberado, Ladybug lo captura con su yoyo para purificarlo. Finalmente, todo regresa a la normalidad.

Una vez que liberaron al akuma, Melodie ayudó a levantarse a Iván.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Se acercó Ladybug.

-"Si... Yo, solo... No quería ocasionar todo esto"- Ladybug sonrió recordando la experiencia de su dimensión.

-"No tengas miedo de expresarte, estoy muy segura de que tú también le gustas"- Iván se puso muy rojo de escuchar esas palabras. Este sonrió ampliamente y se fue corriendo luego de agradecer a los superhéroes.

Para evitar a los reporteros, el equipo se desplazó hacia un callejón para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

-"Lo hici..."- Ladybug extendió su puño para chocarlo con su compañero pero este se quedó mirándola sin entender -"Olvídalo"

-"No my lady, no me deje con la curisodidad"- Dijo en son de coquetería Chat Noir a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos.

-"Eso fue raro"- Comentó Mercury ante el nuevo comportamiento de su compañera moteada.

-"¿Estás bien, Ladybug?"- Se acercó la rubia uniéndose a la conversación. Los Miraculous empezaron a dar alerta de que se cumplía su tiempo para la destranformacion.

-"Sí Allegra ¡Alegre! Alegre de haber vencido al akuma"- Melodie se puso pálida y las almas de sus otros dos compañeros abandonaron sus cuerpos.

-"¡¿Qué?¡"- Exclamaron a la vez.

-"Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tú... Digo, ¿Quién es Allegra?"- Empezó a preguntar sumamente nerviosa la heroína rubia.

-"Miau mi bichito, creo que estás hablando de más"- Chat Noir se mostraba disfrutando la situación. Vuelven a sonar los Miraculous.

Ladybug, roja como un tomate y atrapada por todas las miradas, respira profundo y decide quitarse la transformación. Lo consideraba justo pues ella ya sabía de las identidades de los demás. Sus compañeros, excluyendo a Chat Noir, no salían de su asombro al ver frente suyo a Marinette.

-"Entonces tú, entonces Bri, entonces Ladybug..." - Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía The mime para procesar toda esa información.

-"Exactamente eso. Bridgette es Ladybug"- Comentó Melodie.

-"¿Cómo descubriste nuestras identidades?"- Preguntó también confundido Mercury.

-"No fue difícil, solo había tres personas más además de Félix que notaron la ausencia de Bridgette"- Respondió Marinette.

-"¡¿Félix?!"- Exclamaron nuevamente sorprendidos. The mime abrió grandemente la boca por la sorpresa y Mercury se la cerró levantando su mandíbula. Último aviso del Miraculous y los superhéroes se destransformaron. Cuando se apagaron las luces, pudieron observarse los rostros.

-"Wao Félix quién diría que puedes hacer algo por alguien más que tú"- Comentó sarcásticamente Alán dándole una palmada en el hombro aguantando la risa junto con Claude. Felix chisqueó los dientes no cómodo con las bromas.

-"Entonces Félix ha estado tanto tiempo detrás de Bridgette sin darse cuenta"- Agregó Claude.

-"No es gracioso, significa que le coqueteaba a la loca"- Respondió quejándose Félix.

-"Oye tú..."- Empezó su amenaza Allegra, pero fue interrumpida por otra persona.

-"No te permito que hables así de mi alter ego delante de mí. No la conozco, pero estoy segura que vale tanto como yo y definitivamente vale más que tú. Vale más porque ha tenido la paciencia de aguantar tu mal genio"- Marinette se le acercó a paso rápido y le reclamaba hincando con su dedo el pecho de Félix. Este cogió la muñeca de Marinette y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Después de unos segundos de mirarse seriamente ambos, Félix le dio una semi sonrisa y acercó ligeramente su rostro al de Marinette.

-"Entendido, my lady"- Sin decir más, Félix se retiró caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos. Marinette se quedó observando por dónde se fue sin poder decir nada y sin recordar que no estaba sola en ese callejón.

-"Es curioso que ya no rechaces sus halagos"- Comentó exagerando el drama de esa frase.

-"Ustedes..."- Empezó a hablar Alan sin saber cómo terminar de formular esa oración pero dejando una clara idea de la pregunta. Marinette volteó a mirarlo rápidamente al procesar su pregunta.

-"¡¿Qué?¡ No, no, no. Nosotros nos conocimos ayer cuando crucé a esta dimensión. Eso es todo"- Respondió nerviosa a la defensiva Marinette.

-"¿Y desde cuándo él sabe que tú eras Ladybug? ¿Desde antes o después de los coqueteos"- Preguntó Allegra un poco a la defensiva por su amiga. Marinette se sonrojó pensando en la respuesta.

* * *

Félix caminaba por las calles en dirección a su casa mientras su Plagg comía un Camembert escondido con su chompa. Aprovechando que no transitaban muchas personas en ese momento, Plagg aprovecho de asomarse para conversar.

-"¿Seguro de lo que estas haciendo?"- Preguntó entre mordiscos el kwami.

-"Todo por librarme de la maldición. A Marinette no se le ve muy preocupada por regresar. Seguramente que las cosas no iban bien con mi alter ego y es una ventaja que puedo aprovechar. Las reglas son que Ladybug puede romper la maldición, pero no especificaron cual ¿No?"- Respondió con una sonrisa irónica el rubio.

* * *

Un rubio se encontraba en su habitación completando sus tareas aunque su mente se encontraba entre los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos. A forma de impulso, miró hacia la ventana preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Adrien?"- Preguntó Plagg antes de meterse un gran bocado de queso Camembert a la boca.

-"No lo sé, sentí como si hablasen de mi"- Respondió restandole importancia.

 **Esta vez si no me voy a demorar en subir el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias a quienes han leído la historia y a los que comentan. Sus comentarios me ayudan y motivan al saber su opinión sobre la historia.**

 **ArianaDeTaisho: creo que no soy la mejora poniendo títulos, pero gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Prietar: Si no hubiese enredos, no habría historia ¿No? XD**


	8. Corazón descongelado

**Pido muchas disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, me encontraba en un tremendo bloqueo además de una agenda súper explotadora. Lo bueno es que ya tengo la historia terminada. Solo falta escribirla. Quiero aclarar que mi punto fuerte no es pensar en villanos o peleas así que disculpen la poco originalidad en esa parte.**

Capítulo 8: Corazón descongelado

El estreno de una nueva película fue la ocasión perfecta para una salida de chicas. Bridgette disfrutaba conocer a sus nuevas compañeras, principalmente a Alya. Ella le recordaba bastante a su mejor amiga, Allegra. Por momentos suspiraba cuando se perdía en sus recuerdos de diferentes experiencias que tuvieron. En este momento pensaba en aquel día que la arrastró a una casa de terror de la que salieron corriendo y gritando. Incluso Allegra se asustó a pesar de hacerse la valiente. Después de esa atracción fueron a la mont...

-"Hey Bri, ¿Estas con nosotras?"- Le pregunta Alya agitando su mano en frente de ella. Cuando sale de sus pensamientos se da cuenta que ya había acabado la película.

-"¿Eh? Sí, sí. Estuvo buena la película ¿No?"- Las chicas se ríen seguidas por Alya quien niega con la cabeza.

-"Chica, la película aún no empieza. Lo que te estaba preguntando es si es que vas a invitar a Adrien para que se siente con nosotros ¿De nuevo te perdiste pensando en nombres para el hámster?"- Esto último mencionó Alya en voz baja cerca al oído de Bri para que sus demás compañeras no escuchen.

-"¿Adrien?"- Preguntó Bridgette confundida. Alya le señala con la cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros de la sala donde pudo reconocer dicha cabellera rubia. Era Adrien sentado junto a Nino hablando muy animadamente mientras comían palomitas -"Adrien…"- Se le formó una sonrisa nerviosa a Bri y sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente. Alya le da un suave codazo en el brazo para animarla a levantarse e ir. Bridgette mira atrás de su nueva amiga para ver a las demás muy emocionadas de que lo hagan. Verla a Bridgette parecía más interesante que ver los trailers.

Sujetándose una mano con la otra, Bridgette caminó hacia donde se encontraba Nino y Adrien. El rubio se encontraba de espaldas. Nino fue el primero en darse cuenta al levantar la mirada seguidamente por Adrien quien voltea y le sonríe.

-"Hola Bridgette, me alegro bastante de verte aquí"- Le saluda amablemente Adrien -"Veo que vinieron también a ver la película"- Dijo mirando hacia atrás y ubicar a sus demás compañeras -"Nino fue muy convincente y persuasivo para venir"- Comentó Adrien con una sonrisa tímida, como justificándose el haber ido y es que así lo sentía: que debía utilizar su tiempo en solucionar lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-"Viejo, no podíamos perdernos esta película. Llevo esperando por su estreno"- Respondió Nino mientras comía de las palomitas.

-"Las chicas están igual de emocionadas ¿Les gustaría sentarse con nosotras?"- Ofrece Bridgette señalando hacia atrás. Nino voltea y sonríe bobamente cuando ve a Alya. Se acomoda la gorra y se levanta mientras que Adrien le indica con un gesto de su mano a Bri caballerosamente que avance ella primero. Ella se sonroja y avanza. Antes de llegar a los asientos, Adrien se le acerca demasiado y le susurra al oído.

-"Después me gustaría que hablásemos"- Bridgette sonríe nerviosamente mientras su corazón acelera con esas palabras -"Creo que tengo un plan para que puedas regresar a tu mundo"- Es increíble como unas palabras pueden desacelerar tus palpitaciones tan rápido mientras te invade la decepción. Era lo que sentía la peliazul en ese momento.

Alya había jalado a Nino para que se sentase a su costado antes de que los dos llegasen. Le da un guiño rápido de complicidad a Bridgette antes de indicarle los dos asientos disponibles: Se sentarían juntos. Bridgette se acomodó en su asiento y Adrien le ofreció compartir sus palomitas de maíz. Por momentos durante la película, Bridgette se distraía y volteaba a verlo. Cuando él se daba cuenta, le sonreía y ella dirigía su atención nuevamente a la película de manera rápida. Casi no prestó atención a la película pensando en la conversación que tendrían posteriormente. Ella no tenía ganas de regresar tan pronto. Quería quedarse por ahí un par de días más en lo que reflexionaba. Sin embargo, esa charla no podría evitarla. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría posponerla?

* * *

-"¿Se imaginaban ese final?"- Comentó Alya super emocionada.

-"No, fue emocionante"- Respondió Juleka sin inmutarse.

-"En especial la escena de la pelea..."- Agregó Nino. Los chicos hablaban de la película en la salida. Bridgette estaba botando los restos en la basura cuando Adrien se le acerca.

-"Oye Alya ¿Dijiste que iríamos por unos helados?"- Gritó nerviosamente la peliazul antes de que el rubio pudiera gesticular palabra alguna.

-"Sí. El helado del amor"- Dijo Rose mirando sus fantasías y agarrándose las mejillas con las palmas de la mano.

-"Exacto, es uno especial que prepara André. El escoge los sabores del helado de cada uno en base a los colores simbólicos de tu alma gemela"- Explicó Alya

-"¡Es tan romántico!"- Interrumpió Rose.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando para ir? Alya, guíanos"- Luego voltea a verlo a Adrien quien se quedó entretenido en los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza. Los colores del alma gemela sonaba tan revelador. No podía evitar pensar en la persona que robó su corazón... Ladybug -"¿Te gustaría acompañarme...nos, acompañarnos?"- Fue la tímida voz de Bridgette quien lo sacó de dichos pensamientos.

-"¿Eh? Sí. Me gustaría probar de ese helado"- Adrien le guiñó un ojo y avanzó alcanzando a sus compañeros. Bridgette se sonrojó por unos segundo y corrió también para alcanzarlos.

* * *

-"Tsss Tsss"- Lo llamaba desde dentro de su camisa su pequeño kwami- "Quiero probar helado de queso".

-"Plagg, que no te vean"- Susurró Adrien mirando a su al rededor.

-"Tengo cuidado, pero igual quiero helado. ¿Todavía no has podido hablar con esa chica? Bridgette"-

-"Aún no, no ha habido ocasión. Pero, cuando se lo diga le encantará mi plan. Estuve pensando en eso toda la noche"-

-"Buena suerte intentando decirle"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Nada"- Plagg cogió un pedazo de queso y se volvió a esconder.

-"Hola muchacho, ¿Crees en la magía de este helado?"- Le pregunta un sujeto mayor que tenía su carretilla de helado en el medio del puente.

-"Hola André. Quiero creer que existe la magia"- Responde Adrien sonriendo.

-"Fresa chispas de chocolate, zarzamora como su cabello y mora azul como su mirada azul cielo"- André prepara rápidamente un helado en un cono y se lo entrega. Adrien mira atentamente el helado y no puede evitar sonreir al ver la similitud con Ladybug.

-"Ladybug"- Le susurra Bridgette y le sonríe sonrojándose -"No te preocupes, creo que tú también le agradas"- Le dijo Bridgette guiñándole.

-"Señorita buen día, ¿Viene también por uno de mis helados mágicos?"- Interrumpe André dirigiéndose esta vez a la peliazul.

-"Sí, ¿Me da uno por favor?"- André le sonríe y comienza la preparación de su helado.

-"Durazno como sus labios, limón como su cabello y menta como sus ojos"- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente al ver la similitud que quería hasta que la voz de Adrien la interrumpió.

-"¿Se parece a ese chico? El que te debería esperarte en tu dimensión"- La sonrisa se le desvaneció rápidamente. ¿Felix? No podía ser él, no quería que fuera él. ¿Por qué no podía ser... Él también tenía esa apariencia.

-"No. André, disculpa pero ya no quiero el helado"- Dijo Bridgette ante la sorpresa de sus amigos y en especial del rubio. Ella extendió sus brazos para devolvérselo. El heladero se sorprendió enormemente.

-"Señorita, no hay equivocaciones con la magia de mi helado"- Alegó en su defensa André para persuadirla de aceptar el helado tomando el helado y extendiéndolo nuevamente hacia ella. En ese pequeño forcejeo el helado terminó en el piso. Todos se quedaron mirando.

-"Bri, ¿Estas bien?"- Alya, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba hablando con Nino, se acercó a su amiga.

-"Estoy bien. Es solo que ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que retirarme"- Respondió la peliazul con la mirada caída.

-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"- Preguntó Adrien poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-"Prefiero estar sola"- Bridgette retiró suavemente la mano del rubio y se retiró luego de regalarles una forzada sonrisa a todos. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a seguirla. Preferían respetar su privacidad.

Ella caminó sin prisa entre las calles regresando a su casa. Debido a la mirada pérdida de su portadora es que Tikki se animó a salir cautelosamente del bolso.

-"¿Que sucede, Bri?"-

-"Me molestó pensar que Felix pudiese ser mi alma gemela. Somos muy diferentes y el dejó en claro que no me quiere cerca"-

-"Pensé que te habría molestado que no fuese Adrien tu alma gemela"- Comentó Tikki observando cuidadosamente la respuesta de Bri ante dicha afirmación. Su portadora se quedó mirando el piso pensándolo unos segundos.

-"Casi no hay posibilidades"-

-"Eso no parece detenerte. No necesitas presionarte Bri, sabrás con tu corazón quien es tu alma gemela"- Bri le respondió y pegó a Tikki a su mejilla para un pequeño abrazo.

Gracias a que no avanzó demasiado, Bri pudo percatarse del ligero escándalo que se formaba atrás suyo en la plaza. Volteó y vio como la gente salía corriendo de la plaza donde debían encontrarse sus amistades.

-"Tikki, necesitan nuestra ayuda"-

* * *

Luego de que se retirase Bridgette, Adrien decidió hacer lo mismo para poder darle el alcance. Sin embargo, ver columpiarse por los tejados a una heroína en un traje rojo le dio una alerte de que algo estaba pasando.

-"Plagg"-

-"Pero no comí helado de queso"- Se quejó el pequeño kwami antes de ser absorbido por el anillo.

* * *

Ladybug llega a la plaza seguida rápidamente por su compañero. Frente a ellos se encontraba un muñeco blanco grande con nariz de cono. Este congelaba a las personas que tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse cerca. Afortunadamente pudieron divisar que sus compañeros habían huido, salvo por Alya quien se encontraba escondida grabando.

-"Hola Ladybug ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"-

-"Creo que es helado"-

-"¿André?"-

-"¿Suele hacer eso? Me refiero a Alya"-

-"Es una gran admiradora tuya"- Ladybug sin decir más se impulsa con su yoyo para acercarse al nuevo akuma pero este rápidamente la empuja de un manotaso. La heroína sale disparada pero es atrapada por su compañero.

-"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"- Dice Chat noir aún teniéndola en sus brazos.

-"¿Siempre eres tan formal gatito?"- Pregunta Ladybug mientras el rubio la baja. Chat noir solo se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

-"Dejame intentarlo esta vez"- El héroe se impulsa con su bastón y aterriza cerca a los pies del gigante. Utilizando su arma, intentando hacerlo tropezar con un golpe pero su bastón queda atrapado dentro de la masa que conforma el cuerpo del gigante. Forcejeando por retirarlo, Chat noir iba a ser congelado si no es porque Ladybug lo jala con su yoyo a tiempo.

Glaciator empieza a disparar a diestra y siniestra bolas de nieve así que ambos corren para esconderse detrás de un auto volteado.

-"Es muy bueno"-

-"No lo halagues Chat"- Ambos estan mirando desde su posición cuando ven a una pareja correr para esconderse también. Glaciator se para frente a ellos para dispararles. Cuando ve que la pareja se abraza, el akuma baja los brazos y continúa buscando a los dos héroes.

-"¿Viste eso?"- Pregunta el chico de traje negro -"¿Creo que tenemos un plan"- Ladybug se sonroja dejando sus mejillas tan rojas como el color de su disfraz ante la idea de lo que dicho conllevaba. La heroína activa su lucky charm y cae en sus manos unos lentes acuáticos. Ella observa al akuma, a su compañero, un grifo debajo del akuma y los lentes en sus manos.

-"Ya sé que hacer"-

-"¿Me permite su mano my lady"- Dijo Chat noir extendiéndole la suya. Ladybug parpadea un par de veces, el sonrojo le regresa pero finalmente le sonríe. Lo que hace es abrazarse del brazo de su compañero en vez de solo darle la mano. Adrien pasa saliva pues no había estado tan cerca de ninguna chica así, salvo por Chloe aunque no era lo mismo.

Ambos salen del escondite y caminan en dirección hacia el akuma. Glaciator levanta los brazos para dispararles pero se detiene al verlos tan juntos. Una mariposa se forma como máscara en el rostro enorme del akuma.

-"No les hagas caso. Es una trampa"- Suena esa voz en su cabeza. Glaciator sube nuevamente sus brazos y apunta hacia ellos.

-"Creo que no es suficiente. No lo estamos convenc..."- Chat noir es interrumpido por las manos de su compañera en sus mejillas quien acerca su rostro.

El akuma baja nuevamente sus brazos y se queda mirando la escena. Los pocos espectadores que tenían, incluyendo a Alya, miran atentamente también la escena. Ladybug le toma del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla ligeramente cerca a la comisura de los labios. A Chat noir se le abren los ojos de la sorpresa mientras aún mantiene cerca el rostro de su compañera al suyo. Un ligero sonrojo empieza a formarse debajo de esa máscara negra.

-"Ahora"- Le dice en susurro Ladybug al rubio para jalarlo del brazo y poder acercarse más al akuma. Cuando se encontraban en una distancia adecuada. Cuando Chat noir sale de su trance activa su cataclismo y posa su mano en un grifo de agua que suelta chorros fuertes de agua hacia el akuma. Este con la presión puesta comienza a derretirse formando una gran masa blanda y sin forma frente a ellos.

Ladybug se pone los lentes, se amarra la pita del yoyo en la cintura y se lo entrega a su compañero para después sumergirse en la masa de helado. Chat noir se acerca y se queda esperando preocupado. De repente, ve un brazo rojo con puntos agitándose desde la masa. El héroe jala la tira del yoyo hasta rodear con ella un poste para usarlo de refuerzo en jalar a Ladybug afuera de la masa. Ella sale pesadamente pues con sus brazos jalaba también a André quien se encontraba inconsciente.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Ladybug?"- Ella tose un par de veces antes de afirmar levantando su pulgar. Toma la cuchara para helado que tenía André en su mano y la rompe doblándola contra su pierna. La mariposa negra sale de dicha cuchara.

-"¿Nos concedes el honor?"- Le dice elegantemente Chat noir a su compañera entregándole su yoyo.

-"Es hora de terminar con la maldad"- Ella atrapa al akuma y lo purifica- "Miraculous milagrosa"- Tira hacia el aire los lentes haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Una vez que las personas fueron descongeladas y los destrozos fueron reparados, Alya se acerca rápidamente hacia ambos héroes.

-"Ladybug, ¿Nos dirías algo sobre tu romance con Chat noir?"- Ante esta pregunta ambos héroes se sonrojaron, la heroína principalmente.

-"Creo que estamos por destransformarnos, verdad ¿Ladybug?"- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio mientras abrazaba con el brazo a la heroína para que ambos se retirasen.

-"¿Ya no le dices bichito, bugaboo o my lady?"- Pregunta nuevamente Alya. Era cierto, los cortejos y coqueterías habían parado. Ya no escuchaba más de esas bromas y Ladybug comenzó a sentir nuevamente un nudo en su interior.

-"¿Qué dices? Ladybug seguirá siendo mi bichito, ¿Verdad my lady?"- Le dice Chat noir con un guiño a su compañera. Ella le devuelve una sonrisa más tranquila y emocionada... era su lady.

-"Y qué hay sob..."- Alya no pudo terminar su pregunta pues es interrumpida por Chat noir nuevamente.

-"Oh mira, se nos acaba el tiempo"- Debido a la falta de reacción de su compañera, este la carga nuevamente y se impulsa con su bastón para salir de ese lugar tan público. Tenerlo nuevamente tan cerca hacia que se agite su corazón a Ladybug que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron al callejón.

Chat noir la bajó suavemente y la sujetó de los hombros para hablar con ella. Sus transformaciones terminaron y tenía nuevamente a ese chico rubio de brillantes ojos verdes frente a ella. Algo dijo, no sabe qué pero ella solo le sonreía. Le dijo algo de verse mañana y fue todo lo que escucho. No, algo más escucho de que tenía que irse y su padre. Pero se verían mañana.

-"¿Bri?"- Tikki la saca de su trance.

-"¿Sí?"-

-"¿Estas bien? Adrien ya se fue"-

-"¿Eh?"- Bridgette se encontraba sola en el callejón con su kwami.

-"De verdad le vas a ayudar?"- Preguntó sorprendida Tikki.

-"¿Ayudar en qué?"-

-"¿No le prestaste atención? Dijo que ya tenía un plan para que pudieras regresar. Dijo que mañana buscarían al akuma de tu mamá"-

-"¡¿Qué?!"-

* * *

Adrien entra a su cuarto luego de una larga sesión de fotos y se recuesta en su cama mirando el techo.

-"Pronto estarás en casa..."- Dijo sin hablar con nadie en específico.

-"Sí, ya sabemos. Traerás de regreso a Mar..."- Plagg comentó fastidiado por la interrupción en su comida cuando tenía un enorme pedazo de queso frente a él, pero no terminó su oración al ser interrumpido por su portador.

-"Te volveré a ver Ladybug"- Plagg volteó a verlo pero no hizo más comentarios y dejó al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La peliazul de pequeñas coletas estaba caminando junto con Allegra, Claude y Allan de regreso a la panadería luego de haber vencido a dicho akuma. La conversación que tenía se ve interrumpida por un fuerte estornuda por parte de ella.

-"Significa que alguien está hablando de ti"- Le dice Allegra alcanzándole un pañuelo.

Marinette reflexiona esas palabras y luego sonríe.

-"Quizás Felix"- Agrega Claude entre bromas. Los dos chicos se carcajean mientras Allegra se pone seria y Marinette frunce el ceño ante dicha idea.

* * *

 **Pues esta vez prometo no demorar. Gracias por el apoyo. Leer sus comentarios inspira y motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sofihikarichan: gracias por tu comentario**

 **Candia Ciel: Creo que muchos quieren a Félix aunque sea un idiota. Por supuesto que tiene que recibir una lección. No sé si sería adecuado indicar cuál de las parejas es mi favorita XD aunque tal vez se note en el desarrollo de mis capítulos.**


	9. Amor y odio

**Aquí está lo prometido. El siguiente capítulo. Intentaré actualizar más seguido ahora que ya tengo organizados los siguientes capítulos. Antes que nada me gustaría desearles unas buenas fiestas a todos. Espero lo estén pasando genial. Aquí vamos...**

Capítulo 9: Amor y odio

-"No puedo creer que en serio le guste"- Dijo Marinette antes de comer un bocado de su croissant fastidiada. Ella y sus compañeros heroicos se habían reunido en la casa de la peliazul. Sus padres habían salido a comprar ingredientes para un pedido pero les habían dejado algunos bocaditos.

-"Pues en serio le gusta. Aunque tampoco sé que le ve. Es un patán"- Respondió Allegra ya que los chicos estaban muy ocupados devorando toda la comida que podían.

-"No es por ofender, pero Bri está haciendo todo mal. Si le gusta no debería demostrarlo tanto. A mí no me ves detrás de las chicas, yo dejo que ellas vengan a mí"- Comenta Claude con aires de don Juan a lo que Allegra se ríe.

-"Y es que las chicas babean por tipos con miga esparcida por toda la cara"- Allegra reía a carcajadas mientras que Alan se atoraba de la risa.

-"¿A ti te gusta alguien Marinette?"- Preguntó Alan luego de recuperar el aliento. Ahora es ella quien de atoraba y comenzó a toser fuertemente.

-"No. Yo no estoy interesada en ningún chico rubio de ojos verdes modelo y súper héroe de tan buen corazón. No pienso en qué tengamos una casa en el futuro y un hámster. Eso definitivamente no"- Respondió rápidamente con un sonrisa fingida la peliazul -"No hay nadie así... A quien halla decepcionado"- Bajó la mirada en cuanto recordó sus últimos momentos antes de venir a esta dimensión.

-"Hasta que dijiste de buen corazón, pensé que hablabas de Félix"- Comentó entre risas Claude mientras comía ahora galletas.

-"¿Es el alter ego de Félix?"- Preguntó Allegra poniendo una mano en el hombro de su nueva compañera.

-"Siempre me preocupaba realizar alguna tontería frente a él. Ladybug es diferente, él la admira. Mientras que Marinette dijo algo muy insensible. No había sentido esa diferencia entre ambas personalidades de mí anteriormente y ahora él sabe quién es Ladybug ¿Y si no soy lo que esperaba?"-

-"Hey tranquila, Marinette. Él debe estar emocionado de saber que eres tú. En el hipotético caso, solo hablamos de hipotético ah, ojo, pero en el hipotético caso de que no sea así: me tienes a mí mí"- Dijo Claude señalando con su pulgar su pecho. Allegra le da un almohadón en la cara, acto que logra sacarle una risa a Marinette, pero no satisfaciendo su duda.

-"Entonces, Marinette ¿Irás a la excursión de mañana?"- Preguntó Alan.

-"¿Cuál excursión?"-

* * *

El colegio había organizado un paseo a un jardín botánico. Sus padres insistieron en que tenía que ir y eso hizo. Temprano por la mañana ya se encontraba en la escuela esperando la llegada del bus.

-"Buenos días Marinette"- Se le acerca su pelirrojo compañero quien llevaba su block en brazos, seguramente había estado dibujando camino al colegio.

-"Hola Nathaniel, llegaste temprano"- Le responde Marinette con una sonrisa.

-"Sí, quería llegar temprano para preguntarte si te gustaría que nos sentáramos juntos en el bus"- Pregunta tímidamente el chico.

-"¿Yo? Bueno... Pensaba sentarme con Allegra y es que..."- Marinette se detuvo cuando vio aquella decepción en el semblante de su amigo -"Me encantaría".

-"¿En serio? Genial, iré a comprar unas bebidas"- Nathaniel se retiró sin decir más con mejores ánimos.

-"Así que se animó a pedírtelo"- Comentó Kim acercándose con Max -"Quizás yo también lo haga".

-"Las probabilidades que te rechacé a sentarse contigo en un paseo escolar organizado en este mes son de 22.4753%"- Agregó Max mientras realizaba cálculos con su calculadora.

-¿Eh? ¿También me pedirás que me siente contigo?"- Preguntó sin entender Marinette.

-"No, a Zoé. Incluso le traje un pequeño brazalete"-

-"¿Quién?"- No recordaba que hubiera una Zoé en su clase, no al menos en esta dimensión.

-"La linda rubia que se sienta al frente junto a Sabrina"- Respondió Kim con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Debía referirse a Chloe o al menos a su alteración ego. Era curioso que no todos sus compañeros estuvieran presentes en esta dimensión, al menos no los que extrañaba. En eso recordó el incidente de San Valentín y esa penosa humillación qué pasó Kim buscando a la rubia.

-"¡No! Digo, Kim... Chloé, digo Zoe podría rechazarte y sería una experiencia incómoda. Al menos yo no quisie..."- Habló rápidamente Marinette por el nerviosismo pero se calló cuando vio el semblante cabizbajo en su compañero. Ideó velozmente una manera de salir de ese lío -"Oye Kim, hay alguien que quiere sentarse contigo ¿Harías esto por mi?"- Le dijo y le puso su más grande sonrisa esperando convencerlo.

-"Supongo que no podemos decidir los sentimientos de los demás. Esta bien, ¿De quién se trata?"- Dijo Kim no con tanto entusiasmo. Marinette lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la escalera donde se encontraban Allegra, Claude y Max sentados conversando. Todos detuvieron la charla cuando vieron a Marinette acercarse con Kim.

-"Allegra, te dije que convencería a Kim para que se siente contigo"- Dijo Marinette con su gran sonrisa. A Allegra se le abrieron enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa mientras que los otros dos chicos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por aguantar la risa.

-"¿Yo? ¿Pero Marinette qué..."- Allegra no pudo decir más porque la peliazul la interrumpió.

-"No necesitas agradecerme. Bien, me tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas de mi casillero"- Marinette se acercó a Allegra para darle un abrazo y poder susurrarle-"Por favor, haz esto por mi. Te lo explicaré luego"- Allegra rueda los ojos y acepta. Marinette se despide de los demás como puede y sale corriendo.

-"Kim, gracias por aceptar. No pensé que querrías. Siéntate y haznos compañía hasta que venga el bus"- Dijo Allegra con tan buena actitud como puede.

-"Gracias, pero iré un momento al salón"- Dijo cortésmente Kim antes de retirarse también.

Marinette entra apresuradamente a los casilleros y cierra la puerta pegando la espalda contra la puerta. Suspira y se mantiene con los ojos cerrados. Esa tranquilidad dura pocos segundos al verse sorprendida por la voz cuya presencia no había notado hasta ese momento.

-"¿A qué vino todo eso?"- Preguntó Félix sin retirar la vista del libro que leía. Marinette se asusta de la sorpresa.

-"¿Me estabas espiando?"- Cuestionó la peliazul sin obtener una respuesta más que el rubio levante los hombros indiferentemente -"En mi dimensión, Kim había sido akumatizado por declararse a Chloé, quien acá debe ser Zoe. Ella es tan mala que publicó el rechazo en redes sociales"-

-"Pero si Zoe es una persona agradable. Debes estar refiriéndote a Sabrina. Con ella si no te llevas del todo bien"-

-"¿Cómo dices?"-

-"Que bueno que seas Ladybug y no cúpido"- Comentó Félix cerrando su libro y caminando en dirección a la puerta. Marinette frunce el ceño ante tal comentario- "Pero no me quejo de que me hayas flechado a mi contigo"- Cuando Félix acerca su rostro al de ella, lo hace retroceder poniendo un dedo en su frente.

Iba a decir algo más hasta que escuchan a sus compañeros gritando en el exterior. Ambos salen corriendo al escuchar la voz de Nathaniel. Marinette corre hacia ella jalando a Félix del brazo. El pelirrojo estaba en el medio del patio.

-"Nath, ¿Estas bien?"- Él sin responder señala hacia el cielo. Volando, vieron un akuma con un traje rojo y negro alado. Cargaba un arco con el que disparaba flechas guardadas en su espalda -"Dark cupid..."- Comentó en un susurro Marinette -"Pensé que pude evitar que fuera akumatizado".

-"Parece que no"- Cuando Dark cupid los ve, apunta una de sus flechas hacia ellos -"¡Corre!"- Félix jala a Marinette para huir y esta jala de la mano a su compañero de clases. Al ver que la flecha le iba a dar a Nath, suelta el agarre de Félix.

Dark cupid iba a disparar otra flecha, pero su brazo es jalado por una soga invisible. The mime lo tenía sujetado mientras Melodie con su lazo de fuego proveniente de su flauta intenta agarrar el arco del akuma, pero jala el brazo sujetado por su compañero. Dark cupid empieza a girar en el aire haciendo volar en círculos a ambos héroes. Mercury alcanza a los chicos para jalar del brazo a Nathaniel y llevarlo a un lugar seguro para regresar en cuestión de segundos donde se encontraban Marinette y Félix.

-"¿Todo bien por acá?"- Preguntó Mercury viendo si es que no tenían heridas visibles.

-"Sí. Marinette, hay que transformarnos"- Dijo Félix tomando de la mano a la peliazul para regresar a los casilleros.

-"Mi héroe..."- Comentó en un susurro la chica casi imperceptible.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Félix al no haber escuchado bien.

-"Dije que eres mi héroe"- Respondió Marinette avalanzándose encima de Félix y rodeándolo con los brazos su cuello -"Eres un gatito tan valiente"- Marinette cierra los ojos y acerca su rostro lentamente al de Félix quien no se molesta para nada con la situación.

-"¿Por qué demoran tanto? No van a creer la locura que es afuera. El akuma está haciendo que las personas se enamoren y se o..."- Entra velozmente Mercury al ver que sus compañeros no salían y se queda helado con la escena- "Wow, no me esperaba esto"-

-"¿No podías demorarte unos segundos más?"- Dijo Félix sonrojándose por la interrupción y separando a Marinette.

-"Los necesitamos afuera"- Comentó casi ido Mercury aun sin salir de su asombro.

-"¿Qué opinas si terminamos esto luego, Marinette?"- Félix volvió a dirigirse hacia la peliazul poniendo una mano en su barbilla para levantarle la vista. Ella asiente con una boba sonrisa -"Necesito que te transformes y seas esa heroína que todos esperan"-

-"Lo que tú me pidas mi gatito"- Dijo Marinette antes de transformarse seguida por Félix-"Aunque admito que será difícil concentrarme teniéndote tan cerca ¿Qué opinas de un beso de la suerte?"-

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Respondió rápidamente Chat noir.

-"¡Nos tenemos que ir!"- Mercury interrumpe y jala velozmente a Chat noir lejos de escena dejando sola a Ladybug en los casilleros. La heroína suspira y luego sigue a sus compañeros.

-"Tenemos un problema"- Comenta Melodie a Ladybug cuando esta se le acerca. Ladybug desvia la vista de seguir observando a Chat noir y se percata que Melodie no se encontraba sola. Abrazado de su cintura se encontraba The mime también con una boba sonrisa.

-"No te preocupes preciosa, yo no dejaré que nada te pase"- Dijo The mime sin soltar su agarre mientras que Melodie intentaba empujarlo con las manos.

-"Entonces yo iré a ayudar a mi lindo minou"- Dijo Ladybug dejando tanto a Melodie como The mime con la boca abierta. Fue tanta la sorpresa que hasta el héroe soltó a la rubia dejando colgados sus brazos. La heroína no esperó más para impulsarse con su yoyo hacia donde se encontraba Chat noir junto a Mercury. El héroe de traje negro intentaba acercarse a Dark cupid esquivando sus flechas con su bastón. Mercury por su lado intentaba distraerlo al akuma lanzándole diferentes objetos.

-"¡Bugaboo! ¿Tienes un plan?"- Preguntó Chat noir.

-"Sí. Tú y yo en una cena esta noche"- Respondió Ladybug con esa boba sonrisa. Félix le brindó una semisonrisa de costado con satisfacción por su respuesta.

-"¡Ladybug! ¡Chat noir! ¡Entréguenme sus miraculous!"- Gritó fastidiado Dark cupid.

-"¡No interrumpas!"- Respondió fastidiada la heroína. Amarró el brazo del akuma con su yoyo como hizo anteriormente The mime. Cuando Dark cupid intenta jalarla, Ladybug salta hacia el akuma haciendo que ambos caigan. Una vez que esta en el piso, la heroína se levanta y voltea a ver a Chat noir- "¿Qué te parece, minou?¡Lucky charm!"- Su compañero no llega a responde porque ve atrás de la peliazul que Dark cupid se levanta y apunta una nueva flecha hacia ella.

-"¡Ladubug!"- Nadie podía reaccionar lo suficientemente cerca para desviar aquella flecha que le dio en la espalda a la heroína haciéndole caer de rodillas y apoyándose con las palmas de las manos. Chat noir corre a darle alcance -"My lady, ¿Se encuentra bien?"- Ella sin responder lo toma del cuello del traje a su compañero y jala rápidamente su rostro al suyo. Chat noir se agarra la cabeza para sobarse del cabezazo que su compañera le propina.

-"Tengo más trucos debajo de la manga"- Comenta Dark cupid levantándose. Ladybug se levanta también y muestra un color negro en los labios. La sonrisa que tenía mostraba una maldad increíble. Empieza a hacer girar su yoyo y se acerca caminando a Chat Noir.

-"Ven gatito gatito. Solo quiero jugar un juego"- El rubio se levanta y se impulsa hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros hasta el momento.

-"Esto no es bueno"- Comenta The mime. Ladybug corre hacia ellos con una actitud amenazadora -"No te preocupes Melodie, yo te protejo. Haría todo por ti"- Cuando Ladybug se encontraba bastante cerca, The mime hace el gesto de cerrar una puerta. La peliazul se golpea el rostro chocando con una pared invisible. Intenta caminar para otro lado pero termina chocando nuevamente. Se encontraba encerrada en una celda hecha por su compañero.

-"¿Se les ocurre algo?"- Pregunta Mercury.

-"Obviamente a Chat Noir no. Él no podría hacer nada sin su compañera. Mírenlo tan desconcertado. Es patético"- Dijo Ladybug cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa. Chat Noir solo se quedó observándola -"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta ser a quien tratan fríamente? Imagínate cuando regrese Bridgette. Ella no perdonará lo que le has hecho pasar. Eres un gato abandonado. Tu oportunidad con Ladybug terminó"- Dark cupid miraba entretenido la escena.

-"¡Suficiente Ladybug!"- Grita Melodie totalmente furiosa -"Estoy segura que muy en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, Chat Noir es consciente de lo que hizo. Él no es como lo describes y sabes que no piensas así"-

-"¡Ladybug! Tráeme el Miraculous de Chat Noir"- Ordena impaciente Dark cupid.

-"Suéltala. Yo me hago cargo de ella. Ustedes vayan por Dark cupid"- Dijo Chat Noir. The mime lo miró dubitativo pero le hizo caso. Cuando la peliazul es liberada, ataca con su yoyo al héroe de traje negro quien lo esquivo con las justas. Antes de recibir un segundo ataque, se impulsa con su bastón a la terraza del colegio seguido por Ladybug. Mientas Melodie y The mime distraen al akuma, Mercury corre al taller de carpintería por dos tablas de madera. Al regresar al patio, sujeta cada tabla con una mano y empieza a girar al límite de su velocidad generando una ligera fuerza del viento. Esto le dificultaba a Dark cupid poder volar siguiendo el movimiento del viento.

Chat Noir se encontraba escondido tras el tanque de agua a la espera de que se acerque lo suficiente Ladybug. Cuando vio su sombra muy próxima, el héroe utiliza su cataclismo rompiendo dicho tanque. Cuando la presión del agua golpea fuertemente a la desprevenida peliazul, ella queda tendida en el piso tosiendo.

-"Lo siento Marinette"- Dijo Chat Noir acercándose a la heroína para tomar su yoyo.

-"No te disculpes"- Respondió aún tosiendo- "No esperaba menos de alguien que fuera tan abusivo con una chica. Que no te confunda el traje. La forma en que lastimas a Bridgette no será física, pero es más hiriente"- Chat Noir se detiene y se queda observándola. Ladybug aprovecha el momento para atraparlo con su arma tomándolo también desprevenido- "¿Últimas palabras?"- Chat Noir sonríe haciendo una mueca antes de responder.

-"Esto será divertido"- Sin pensarlo demasiado, salta al vacío jalando consigo a Ladybug por tenerlo sujeto con su yoyo. En el aire, esa tira comienza a desatarse. Ambos héroes caen encima del akuma que se encontraba intentando zafarse del ventarrón que había estado formando Mercury y aterrizan usando a Dark Cupid como amortiguador. Chat Noir es el primero en levantarse y toma un brazalete negro que tenía Dark Cupid en la muñeca.

-"No terminé"- Dice Ladybug volviendo a lanzar su yoyo contra el rubio.

-"Yo diría que sí"- En un rápido movimiento, Chat Noir rompe el brazalete liberando a la mariposa. Esta es capturada por el yoyo en vez de él. Ladybug reaccionó muy lentamente cuando ya había purificado al akuma accidentalmente. El color negro de sus labios se desvanece al igual que el traje del akuma.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?"- Pregunta una confundida peliazul.

-"Esto te toca a ti"- Chat Noir toma su mano y le entrega una crema que había usado para hacer resbalar la tira del yoyo cuando lo amarró. Ladybug comprendió y activó su miraculous para regresar todo a la normalidad. Los Quantic Kids se quedaron un poco más revisando que todo estuviera bien. La heroína se acercó donde se encontraba su compañero deportista junto a Max.

-"Kim, no lo pienses demasiado. El que no lo intenta no gana. Y si no ganas, al menos te habrás quitado la duda"- Este asiente más esperanzado y se aleja junto a su amigo Max. Cuando ya las cosas estaban más calmadas, la heroína se acercó al rubio.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Chat Noir se había mantenido al margen desde que habían terminado con el akuma.

-"Sí"-

-"Chat Noir yo"- Iba a decir algo pero este le interrumpe. Sentía que había algo que se había perdido durante el ataque del akuma. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-"Es una pena que ya no se diera ese beso"- Con un gesto de la mano, el héroe se despide y se aleja del colegio.

-"Espera, ¿Qué?"- Ladybug se puso tan roja como su traje y no pudo evitar soltar el sonido de un grito ahogado.

* * *

Chat Noir llega a su habitación y se destransforma ahí. Plagg podía ser muy bromista, pero aún así sabía cuando debía mantenerse callado. Observó a su portador que cogió un libro de su extensa biblioteca y se acomodó en un sofá para leer. El kwami se acomodó en su pequeño rincón a comer sus apetitosos quesos en silencio manteniéndose así por un largo tiempo.

Lo único que llega a interrumpir sus pensamientos es el sonido de su celular al recibir un mensaje de Marinette: "Quisiera que nos veamos mañana"

* * *

Una bella peliazul se veía en el espejo revisando cada detalle de su apariencia. Verificaba su cabello perfectamente amarrado en esas dos coletas con unas cintas de agua. Verificó también la tonalidad del rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, sonrió y se sentó en su cama verificando la hora. Esperaba no llegar tarde.

-"¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?"- Le pregunta Tikki mientras comía una galleta que recién habían horneado sus padres.

-"Estaría mal faltar"- Respondió.

 **Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora. Quería poder terminar este capítulo como regalo de navidad y aquí lo tienen :D Feliz navidad para todos. Que disfruten el pavo**

 **Comentarios generales: He visto tanto "amor" por como presenté a Félix, pero creo que no es el primer cómic en que ponen a dicho personaje como alguien tan malo o si? XD No puse a los nuevos miraculous (Alya, Chloe o Nino) porque cuando yo empecé a escribir esta historia todavía no salían (lo sé, demoro la vida) y quiero mantenerlo en esa cronología. Consulté un tema similar cuando pregunté si debía incluir a los Quantic Kids. Sin embargo, ya tenía planeado como acomodar ese detalle de los nuevos héroes. No me hagan spoilear!**

 **Guest: Este capítulo no fue para darte la contra. En mi defensa, ya esta planificado XD**

 **Rebeca .sz: cuanta ira! XD Adrien siempre fue alguien amigable, tú lo has dicho: se encariñó. Sí, Alya no se acuerda porque hasta este momento, ella no portaba un Miraculous como Marinette, Bridgette, Félix, Adrien, Allegra, Alan, Claude. No me hagas spoilear!**

 **Alma de Titan: Muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto me costó acomodar esa idea en mi cabeza y aún más en capítulos. Cierto que Félix y Adrien son tan... diferentes XD**

 **Sofihikiarichan: Gracias! A mi también me encanta como esta quedando, espero quedé bien al final jajaja**

 **TyazzyMr: Muchas gracias! Aunque aún no entiendo todos los detalles sobre esa maldición XD**


	10. El Akuma

**Hola. Sé que demoré en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Tenía muchas expectativas sobre este capítulo y quería hacerlo bien. Me tomó tiempo armarlo (aún no sé si me salió del todo bien) Pero aquí está. Pues sin más que decir...**

Capítulo 10: El akuma

Bridgette bajó rápidamente los escalones con su bolso en mano y una tostada en la boca. Llegó en poco tiempo a la plaza donde se encontraba Adrien sentado junto a la fuente.

-"Bri, me alegra verte"- La recibió con una esa típica sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica.

-"A mi también me alegra verte"- Respondió embobada la peliazul.

-"No perdamos tiempo, déjame explicarte nuevamente mi plan"- La alegría de Bridgette duró poco cuando recordó el motivo de su encuentro.

-"Ah... sí, el plan para regresar a Marinette"-

-"Exacto. Sabemos que el akuma no ha sido purificado. Esto pasó anteriormente con Iván. Si conseguimos que se moleste nuevamente Sabine, atraerá al akuma. Si ella abrió el portal, podrá abrirlo nuevamente"- Comentó muy entusiasmado Adrien convencido del éxito de su planificación.

-"¿Y cómo has planeado hacerla enojar?"- La emoción de Adrien cayó rápidamente. Sabine siempre demostró ser una persona pasible y pacifica.

-"Pues... no sé. Quizás podamos seguirla durante el día tu y yo y ver si tenemos suerte"- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero fue una parte de ese mensaje que atrajo de su atención de la peliazul: "tu y yo"

-"Te sigo"-

-"Vamos"- Adrien sonrió y la tomó de la mano para irse. A los pocos segundos se detuvo abruptamente sorprendiendo a Bri. Se giró a verla y su sonrisa a una nerviosa -"¿Dónde dices que está tu mamá?"

* * *

Sabine entró al supermercado con una lista de ingredientes por comprar en mano. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando con la mirada entre los estantes los productos que requería. Desde el otro pasillo, se encontraban un par de chicos escondidos detrás de una pila de enlatados.

-"¿Cómo planeas que la hagamos enojar?"-

-"¿Dónde estará la harina de almendra? No puedo olvidarla"- Antes de que Adrien pudiese responder escuchan el comentario de Sabine. Bri logra ubicar el ingrediente restante en el pasillo junto al que se encontraban. Adrien asiente y guía a su compañera sujentadola de la mano. Esto genera un ligero rubor a la peliazul. Ambos toman las cinco bolsas restantes y se esconden nuevamente. Sabine no tarda en llegar hacia ese pasillo -"No puedo creerlo. Se acabó" - Se notó la decepción en su tono. Adrien y Bridgette miran atentos a ver si es que se acerca el akuma.

-"No funcionó"- Comenta Bri.

-"Está bien, puedo comprarlo en otra tienda"- Dice Sabine antes de continuar con sus compras.

-"¡Adricho! ¿Qué haces acá junto a la panadera?" - Su amiga de infancia aparece sin que se den cuenta y se abraza fuertemente de su brazo.

-"Chloé. No esperaba verte aquí"- Adrien estaba sorprendido mientras que Bri frunce el ceño fastidiada por la interrupción.

-"Busco a Sabrina. La mandé a comprar unas cosas y se está demorando demasiado"

-"Chloé"- Bridgette la interrumpe -"Tú eres experta ¿Cómo harías enojar a alguien dentro de un supermercado"-

-"Wao, la panadera no es tan santa como lo parece. Es sencillo. Escondería algo en su bolso y esperaría a que la alarma lo delate para que la seguridad lo detenga"- Responde jactantemente -"Bueno, debo buscar a esa buena para nada. Adricho, ¿Me acompañas?"- Antes de que Adrien pueda responder, lo hace su compañera.

-"Estamos ocupados, gracias"- La rubia agitó su larga melena en el rostro de Bridgette antes de girar ostentosamente y retirarse.

-"¿A qué vino eso? Fue muy rudo"- La determinación de la peliazul para enfrentar a su compañera de clases se cayó en ese momento.

-"Solo... le estaba pidiendo una opinión ¿No era tu plan hacer enojar a mi mamá?"-Sin querer esperar respuesta, Bridgette coge unos lentes de sol del mostrador que tenían aun la etiqueta de precio y camina hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su mamá.

-"Yo puedo distraerla y tú lo metes en su bolso"- Bri extiende su brazo para alcanzarle los lentes. Adrien se queda mirándolos indeciso y temeroso.

-"No sé si pueda hacerlo ¿Hacerla ver como si ha robado los lentes? Creo es demasiado"- Sabine termina en ese pasillo y se dirige hacia la caja para pagar.

-"¿Entonces propones que debemos desistir del plan?"- Intentó disimular lo más que pudo la ligera emoción en su voz ante esa posibilidad -"Porque a mi no me mol..."- No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-"¡No! Digo, Ladybug tiene que regresar ¿Verdad? y tú querrás también regresar a tu mundo"- Bridgette se desanima y baja los hombros, pero no puede evitar quedarse pensando en el comentario... Ladybug tiene que regresar.

-"No sé si realmente me extrañen. Félix es..."

-Entonces así se llama. Escucha Bri, si Félix es tan patán como lo haces ver. Entonces, no te merece. Pero no es el único motivo para regresar ¿No extrañas a tus amigos? ¿A tus padres?"

-"Allegra..."- Bri comenzó a recordar varias anécdotas que compartían- "Claude y Alan" - En su mente se formó una cómica imagen de las tonterías que hacían ese dúo y que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a ella - "Incluso nuestros compañeros héroes Melody, The Mime y Mercury"-

-"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿En tu dimensión son más héroes?"- Adrien se mostró fascinado. El era fanático de los héroes, como mencionó en alguna ocasión Lila.

-"Me sorprendió que acá no. Son chicos geniales. Nuestro grupo se llama los Quantic Kids"-

-"Deben extrañarte. Y ¿Aun piensas que no tienes motivos para regresar?"- En su interior se sentía culpable por no haberlos considerado anteriormente a sus amigos para pensar en regresar. Pero también sentía que tenía un buen motivo para querer quedarse.

-"¿Sabes? Alya me recuerda mucho a ella, ambas son tan valientes y decididas. No temen expresar lo que sienten. A mi me gustaría hacer lo mismo"-

-"¿Temes decir lo que sientes?"- Adrien se queda pensando unos segundos para saber que decirle apropiadamente. -"Solo dilo, quizás a algunas personas se les haga más fácil que a otras. Pero veras que te sentirás mejor soltándolo.

-"Lo haré. Adrien yo..."- Empiezan a escuchar personas gritar a las afueras de la tienda. Comparten una mirada rápida preocupados antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta. Ya ahí, ven a un enorme bebé en traje lila que perseguía un auto.

-"¡Mi bebé!"- Grita una señora junto a un cochecito tirado.

-"Creo que tenemos una cita con alguien más"- Comenta Adrien con ese acento de su otra identidad. Sonríe y corre a esconderse en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Bridgette se ruborizó antes de seguirlo a su compañero.

-"Una cita"-

* * *

Ladybug se impulsa hasta donde se encuentra Chat Noir encima de un edificio.

-"¿Alguien pidió una niñera?"-

-"Justo a tiempo my lad... Ladybug. Lo siento, la costumbre"- Comentario que hirió a la heroína, pero que supo disimular.

El bebé gigante perseguía ahora a un camión de helados.

-"Pa-le-ta"- Se lleva el enorme plástico a la boca y luego lo escupe. Avienta el vehículo hasta el río molesto para terminar llorando.

-"Hey, ¡bebote!"- Ladybug agita los brazos para llamar la atención del akuma.

-"¿Tienes algún plan?" - Pregunta su compañero conforme se acerca el gigante.

-"Identificar donde se encuentra el akuma y destruirlo"-

-"Suena pan comido"- Ambos héroes saltan en direcciones apuestas escapando de Gigantitan. Este, indeciso, no sabía a quién seguir, pero opta finalmente por seguir a la peliazul.

-"Ven bebé, vamos a jugar a las chapadas"- Guía al akuma hasta la torre Eiffel hasta detenerse en una zona alta. Ni parándose en la punta de sus pies y estirando lo más que pudo sus brazos pudo alcanzarla. Ladybug analizaba rápidamente para identificar el objeto akumatizado hasta posar su vista en la pulsera verde de su brazo. El nene hace un puchero y empieza a sacudir la torre haciéndole perder el equilibrio a la peliazul.

-"¡Eso es hacer trampa!"- Grita Ladybug cayendo a las manos de Gigantitan. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el akuma, suena una alarma de auto. Ambos voltean y ver a Chat Noir en el asiento de conductor de un vehículo tocando la bocina.

-"Ga-ti-to"-

-¿Tal vez el bebé prefiera jugar con los carritos?"- El akuma se emociona y suelta a Ladybug que se impulsa con su yoyo antes de tocar el suelo.

-"¡Chat Noir! ¡Creo que es su pulsera!"- El héroe intenta acercarse al brazo del bebe para intentar romperlo, pero cada vez que se acercaba el akuma lo votaba.

-"¡Lucky charm!"- En las manos de la peliazul cae una botella de goma de pegar. La heroína mira la goma, una dona gigante de plástico de un Donkin Donuts y a su compañero.

-"Minou, necesito tu ayuda"- Chat Noir se queda pensando en el comentario pero asiente y le guiña el ojo.

-"Lo que necesites"-

La heroína esparce la goma encima de la dona mientras su compañero seguía distrayendo al akuma. Luego, con un silbido, llama su atención.

-"¿El bebé quiere postre?"- Gigantitan sonríe y se acerca hasta donde se encontraba la heroína y coge la dona. Pero comienza a sentir que este se pega en sus manos. Empieza a agitar sus brazos intentando quitarse la dona.

-"¡Chat Noir!"-

-"¡Cataclysm!"- El héroe saltó directamente hasta la pulsera destruyéndola. Cuando sale la mariposa es capturada rápidamente por Ladybug y purificado.

Ladybug utiliza su miraculous milagrosa para regresar todo a la normalidad incluyendo al akuma. El bebé cae en brazos de la heroína. Se emociona de ver a la peliazul y empieza a balbucear. Chat Noir no tarda en darle alcance a su compañera.

-"Ohhhh, pero si es la cosita más tierna del mundo"- Comenta la heroína jalando suavemente la mejilla del niño.

-"Me imagino que en el futuro serás un madre muy cariñosa"- Ladybug se sonroja.

-"Para pensar en eso me falta todavía un compañero"- Comenta con una sonrisa.

-"No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Quien esté contigo será tan afortunado"-

-"Puede ser ¿Te interesa el puesto? Hay una vacante"- Chat Noir no puede evitar reírse y ella le sigue.

La madre no tarda en llegar corriendo con la respiración agitada.

-"Creo que este niño ya quiere ir con su mamá"-

-"Mi bebé. Muchas gracias. Ustedes son realmente muy buenas personas"-

-"Sí... supongo que sí"- Respondió un poco apenada consigo misma Ladybug recordando todo lo que venían planeando hacer en el día. La señora sin prestarle mayor atención, se retira con el niño en brazos.

-"Lo hicimos"- Comenta Chat Noir estirando su puño hacia su compañera. Ella lo mira y sonríe. Lejos de estirar su brazo, la heroína decide abrazarlo.

-"Gracias por tus palabras"- Chat Noir tarda pocos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder el abrazo. La escena podría haber durado más tiempo si no fuera porque empezaron a sonar sus miraculous.

* * *

Adrien se sentó frustrado en el borde de la pileta con el rostro escondido entre las manos. Bridgette se mantuvo parada frente a él jugando con sus manos nerviosa ante lo que se avecinaba.

-"Estuvo mal siquiera intentar hacer enoja a la Sra. Dupain- Cheng. Se supone que somos los buenos"-

-"Eso dijo la señora"-

-"¡Exacto! Somos los héroes, nosotros no metemos cosas en el bolso de otras personas para que los detengan"-

-"Chloé lo hace ver más fácil"-

-"Bri..."

-"Está bien, lo siento. No dije nada"-

-"Este plan no va a funcionar"-

-"Lo sé"- Ante el incómodo silencio que se formada, Bridgette decide continuar con un tema que le venía rondando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

-"Sonará tonto, pero ¿Por qué quieres que regrese?"-

-"El día que derrotamos a nuestro primer akuma, Hawk Moth se presentó a través de sus akumas para dar un monólogo de supervillano. Ladybug lo confrontó y dijo que protegeríamos la ciudad y que no tenían nada que temer. Vi en su personalidad a una chica con coraje y valentía capaz de confrontar sus temores y miedos. Y pensar que poco antes de eso, me dijo que sentía que no podríamos con ello. Me enorgullece pensar que yo apoyé a darle el valor para que pueda confrontarlo. Admiré tanto su determinación y la confianza que adquirió en ese momento que me prometí a mi mismo que, sin importar que, amaría a la chica que estuviese detrás de esa máscara"- Lo recordaba. Pasó algo similar en su dimensión. Tiene razón en que Chat Noir y sus palabras fueron una gran motivación en ese momento.

Bridgette decide finalmente tocar el tema que le venía rondando la cabeza, Adrien ya le había dicho que tenía que tomar el valor de decir lo que pensaba porque tendría una sensación liberadora de quitarse esa duda de encima

\- "Y...¿Si dejamos las cosas así?"- Adrien levantó la vista confundido.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Ya sabes, quizás el destino quiere que Marinette se quede allá y yo acá"-

-"No entiendo, ¿Quieres quedarte? ¿Por qué?"- La mirada de Adrien mostraba una notable confusión. La mente de Bridgette solo repetía la frase "díselo, díselo, díselo"

-"Por ti"- Tardó en entenderlo Adrien, pero por fin cuadró el comportamiento que venía teniendo Bridgette. Cada vez que ella lo evitaba cuando él quería hablar de su plan, tenían un motivo. El ambiente que se formó estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un tijera.

-"Bridgette yo..."- La peliazul se encontraba aún manteniendo esa mínima esperanza en el rostro -"Lo siento. No puede ser. Mi compañera es..."- El rubio no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido.

-"Si ves dentro de mi somos la misma persona"-

-"Puede ser, pero no eres ella"-

-"¿Te refieres a Marinette o a Ladybug? ¿A quien estas esperando que regrese?"- Le sorprendió que su mente procesase rápidamente una respuesta diferente a son la misma persona. Levantó la vista sin poder darle una respuesta más que la decepción interna que sentía consigo mismo. Bridgette esperó unos segundos más mientras le temblaba el labio y se empezaban a cristalizar sus ojos. Adrien la rechazó. No importa si le toca un chico cruel o uno sensible... Siempre era el mismo resultado. Nuevamente perdió y esta vez fue contra ella misma. Teniéndola a ella en frente, nunca era suficiente. Aquella amabilidad y palabras de _quien esté contigo, será tan afortunado_ le parecieron en ese momento tan falsas. Sin decir más, se retira a paso apresurado.

Adrien solo la siguió con la vista por unos segundos más antes de esconder nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos. Suelta un quejido de la frustración. Nunca sintió tanta vergüenza como en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que no vio la esencia de su compañera en Marinette por idealizar la máscara de Ladybug. Los mismos ojos, la estatura, el color del cabello... Incluso físicamente había un parecido. Pero el quería a su superheroína. Una vergüenza que era acompañada por coraje. Lastimó ya a su compañera, pero no lastimaría a otra persona más. Se levanta y sale corriendo en la misma dirección que Bridgette.

Concentrados en su corta conversación, no se dieron cuenta que tenían una espectadora. Sabine se encontraba de regreso ya de sus compras y, sin la intención, había observado toda la escena. No hay nada más frustrante para una madre que ver a una hija con el corazón roto. Esa impotencia de no poder cuidarla es fuerte, pero aun más fuerte es tener en frente a la persona que la lastimó. No era de sorprender que el akuma que tanto buscaban fuera atraído nuevamente por los concentrados sentimientos.

-"¡Bri!"- La peliazul hacía oídos sordos a su compañero quien corría a su alcance.

-"Adrien, espera"- Escucha la voz de la madre de su amiga quien sonaba seria. La voz de una madre a punto de dar un sermón.

-"Sabine..."- Bri se detiene al escuchar ese nombre.

-" ¿Mamá?"- En eso percatan del akuma que volaba encima de ellos.

-"¡Cuidado!"- El akuma se queda parado con una expresión seria en el rostro. Abre los ojos y fija una penetrante mirada hacia su enfrente. Luego de mucho tiempo vuelve a escuchar su voz. Aquella voz que manipuló a muchos conocidos y amigos para conseguir lo que quería: los miraculous. Pero, esta vez era diferente. En esta ocasión, fue tan reconfortante escuchar su voz. En esta ocasión, quería también escuchar su propuesta. Ya estaba al tanto de que a todos los akumas les prometió algo a cambio de sus servicios. Ahora, también quería algo. Tenía razón, decir las cosas era tan liberador porque esa ira que sentía era tan placentera. Le daba la fuerza para seguir con lo que sabía que se venía.

-"Hawk Moth"-

-"Miss Fortune..."-

 **Pues esta vez prometo no demorar. Gracias por el apoyo. Leer sus comentarios inspira y motiva para seguir escribiendo porque también me demuestra que les gusta mi historia. Tener la idea del capítulo es fácil, pero ampliarlo es más pesado.**

 **Guest: Tienes razón, me confundí con eso de los ojos. No estaba viendo imágenes de los personajes recientemente. Espero obvien ese detalle.**

 **Alma de Titan: si, fue una pena y acá te presento el otro jarrón quebrándose XD**

 **Rebeca. sz: Exactamente, es de Marinette! En teoría**


	11. Reflexión

**Nuevo capítulo! Pues esta vez demoré menos en escribir. Será que este capítulo estaba más completo en mi cabeza que el anterior XD**

Capítulo 11: Reflexión

"Quisiera que nos veamos mañana" no era muy explicativo. Sin embargo, decidió encontrarse con la peliazul de todas formas. Ahora, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber venido después de caminar por tantas horas bajo el sol.

-"¿Me repites por qué estamos buscando al maestro Tzu?"- Pregunta sin bajar el ritmo de sus pasos para no quedarse atrás. Marinette conservaba bien las energías.

-"Maestro Fu"- Responde Marinette sin quitar la vista del frente -"Él es el guardián de los miraculous. Se supone que es quien nos entregó los miraculous. Al menos a mi y... al portador en mi dimensión. Debería poder ayudarnos. Pero no encuentro su tienda"-

-"Si no lo hemos encontrado, es porque no habrá dicha tienda. Además, ahora que lo mencionas. Yo en realidad encontré la cajita del anillo una tarde que estaba solo en la biblioteca nacional. No es como que alguien me lo haya entregado en persona" -

-"Pues... quizás no en persona, pero seguramente fue él quien dejó el miraculous a tu alcance para que lo encontrases"-

-"Ríndete, Marinette. Llevamos buscando ya bastante tiempo. Te terminarás quedando acá"- Marinette rueda los ojos. Frustrada, se acerca a un chico que se encontraba barriendo en la puerta de una librería. Apenas se le veía el rostro pues tenía una polera marrón.

-"Disculpa. Estoy buscando a un amigo. Es un señor mayor con rasgos orientales. Suele vestir una camisa roja hawaiana y tiene una tienda por esta zona"- El chico mira hacia arriba intentando recordar.

-"Lo siento señorita, no me suena. Pero si lo veo por acá, puedo avisarle que lo estás buscando"-

-"Sería de mucha ayuda. Gracias..."-

-"Mis amigos me dicen me dicen Sparrow"-

-"Gracias Sparrow"- Sin decir más, Marinette y Félix se retiran para seguir con su búsqueda.

-"De nada, Ladybug"-

* * *

Finalmente cansados, ambos se sientan en una mesa de una cafetería cada uno con un refresco en mano.

-"No quiero rendirme"- Comenta Marinette después de darle un sorbo a su bebida -"Pero encontrar al maestro está resultando sumamente tedioso"-

-"Tal vez debas quedarte"- Marinette levanta la vista de su refresco y frunce el ceño.

-"¿Otra vez con eso?"- Félix levanta los brazos como defensa.

-"Es solo un comentario"-

-"¿Por qué no quieres de regreso a Bri? Los demás Quantic Kids están ansiosos por volverla a ver. Salvo tú. Cuesta creer que su relación sea tan mala"- pregunta en un tono que demostraba su ligero enojo.

-"Porque siempre me persigue. Siempre he sido frío y desespera que quiera que sea diferente con ella"-

-"Deberías agradecer que ella aún así quiera intentar ser tu amiga. Ella podría cansarse en cualquier momento de insistir"-

 _-"¿No te cansas de insistir a alguien que no te corresponde ni te merece?"- Pregunta Chat a su compañera sentada en la torre Eiffel. Ya en más de una ocasión se la había declarado y en todas Ladybug supo escapar de la situación de una forma cómica. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Se reflejó la tristeza en su rostro cuando dijo que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. No era el rostro de alguien enamorado. Chat Noir supo leer casi toda la historia en esa mirada. Un amor no correspondido._

 _-"No. Veo en él a alguien que ha sufrido mucho y que necesita a alguien que lo apoye. Aunque suene loco, quiero ser yo. No me fijo en él por su popularidad ni nada. Sino, por su valor para afrontar los problemas"- respondió Ladybug mirando las luces de la ciudad. Realmente amaba esa vista._

 _-"¿Y si no se llegar a enamorar de ti como tú de el?"-_

 _-"Habrá una linda amistad y seré feliz por él"- Dijo la heroína antes de que se le escape una traicionera lágrima y concluyese la conversación._

-"Dudo que deje de insistir. ¿Qué hay de ti? Si piensas que es muy probable que te rechacé ese chico, ¿Por qué tan empecinada en regresar?"- Marinette bajó la mirada y los hombros.

-"Supongo que si bien es lo que más siento que pasará, más me matan las dudas de no intentarlo. Me pregunto ¿Y si no es así? Creo que peor me sentiría en diez años preguntándome ¿Qué tal si había una oportunidad?"-

-"Aún estás a tiempo de considerar quedarte. Ambos no sabemos cómo será volver a vernos con nuestros anteriores compañeros"-

-"¡Ajá! Admites que te preocupa que pasará con Bri cuando se vuelvan a ver"- comenta Marinette cambiando de tema.

-"No. Solo dije que no sé cómo será"- iba a agregar algo más, pero nota desde el rabillo del ojo que alguien se acerca a su mesa.

-"Escuché que me buscaban"- un hombre mayor en camisa roja se detiene junto a ellos.

-"¡Maestro Fu! Me alegra tanto verlo"- Dice Marinette muy emocionada.

-"Ha pasado tiempo, Marinette ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?"-

-"Me reconoce de mi otra dimensión?"-

-"Sentí la fuerza del miraculous de Ladybug cambiar. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasó"

-"Maestro Fu. Él es Félix, el portador del miraculous de Chat Noir"-

-"Asi que usted es el guardián"- Comenta con un tono respetuoso el rubio y le extiende la mano.

-"Ya nos conocíamos joven portador. Fui yo quien te dejó el miraculous"-

-"Te lo dije"- Agrega Marinette. Félix rueda los ojos.

-"Pues, no hay más tiempo que perder. He arreglado todo para que puedas regresar. Por aquí, Adrien debe estar esperándote"- Indicó el maestro con su tono tan tranquilo de siempre -"Síganme"- Marinette y Félix intercambian una rápida mirada antes de seguir al maestro. Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa. Era tal como lo recordaba. Se sintió tan tonta de no haberla visto antes.

-"Me imaginaba al maestro más vigoroso"-

-"Shhh" - Marinette le da un codazo de juego por su comentario.

-"Entonces, ¿De verdad te vas?"-

El guardián caminó hacia la entrada de su salón - "Vamos, debemos darnos prisa"- Entró y sacó el cofre donde guardaba los miraculous. Marinette y Félix lo seguían de cerca.

-"Y ¿Adrien?"- Comenta Félix levantando una ceja.

-"Es... quien antes les mencioné. Tu alter ego"- Responde la peliazul algo cabizbaja.

-"Mi alter ego eh. Se podría decir que en cierta forma estás enamorada de mi"- Agrega el rubio con una sonrisa de costado. Marinette se sonroja. Iba a responder, pero el maestro Fu los interrumpe.

-"Ladybug, necesito tus aretes para transportarte a tu dimensión"-

-"Está bien. Tikki, esto será solo un momento"- Tikki asiente aunque no tan segura antes de desvanecerse. Le entrega los aretes antes y se voltea para darle una sonrisa a Félix y luego se centra en el guardían- "Maestro, ¿Para qué necesit..."- Se quedó callada al ver todo desaparecer a su alrededor.

Estaba sentada en la escalera frente a la torre Eiffel. Era una tarde opacada por la lluvia. Tarda varios segundos en reaccionar. Mira sus manos y toca instintivamente sus orejas. No tenía los aretes.

-"Tikki..."- En eso, ve una melena oscura correr frente a ella intentando grabar algo -"¿Alya? ¡Alya!"- Corre tan rápido como puede para darle alcance.

-"¿Marinette? ¿Qué sucede? Estoy ocupada, Ladybug y Chat Noir están enfrentando un akuma y me estoy perdiendo minutos de grabación"- Respondió apresuradamente la morena.

-"¿Dijiste... Ladybug?.. No, no es nada"- Marinette sentía un nudo en la garganta. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Alya rueda los ojos y se va corriendo. Marinette observa como desaparece su amiga antes de ponerse firme e ir en la misma dirección.

* * *

En cuanto desapareció Marinette una figura más alta hace presencia en el mismo lugar. Podía reconocer a esa peliazul con largas colas.

-"¿Bri?"- Pregunta de todas formas para confirmar. Cuando ella voltea a verlo, no era la misma alegre compañera que recordaba. Su mirada reflejaba seriedad.

-"Chat Noir, gracias por ayudarme a regresar. Nos vemos en el siguiente enfrentamiento"- Dijo Bridgette antes de retirarse.

-"Espera, ¿Qué?"- Félix impulsivamente toma su muñeca para detenerla. Ella, de un tirón, logra soltarse.

-"No es necesario que me toques para que te escuche, Agreste. ¿Qué quieres?"- Respondió con bastante frialdad sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-"Pensé que te alegraría un poco más regresar"- Respondió con la misma seriedad ocultando su incomodidad con la nueva actitud de su compañera.

-"Lo estoy, pero no es lo mismo que estar alegre de verte"- Sin más, la peliazul se retira.

-"Y yo que pensaba que Marinette era complicada"- Resopló el rubio antes de retirarse.

* * *

Cuando Marinette llegó, ya Ladybug estaba purificando al akuma y todo regresaba a la normalidad. Chat Noir hace presencia saltando al piso apoyado en su bastón. El corazón de Marinette latía fuertemente y sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla.

-"¡Chat Noir!"- Grita emocionada agitando su mano para que pueda ubicarla. El héroe encoge su bastón y se acerca hasta ella.

-"Buenas tardes señorita ¿Busca un autógrafo?"-

-"Muy gracioso minou, pero en verdad esperaba poder hablar cont"- Chat Noir la interrumpe.

-"Disculpe señorita, pero ese apodo está reservado solo para my lady"- Comenta entre bromas para voltear a ver a Ladybug quien lo esperaba de brazos cruzados- "Lo que me recuerda que me está esperando. Hasta pronto"- Su corazón latía fuertemente hasta que vio a su compañero acercarse a Ladybug para celebrar y esta le da un beso en la mejilla. Aquella Ladybug lucía diferente pero muy familiar. Si bien tenía el mismo traje rojo con manchas negras, el cabello era más largo y de color café rojizo. Tenía dos pequeñas coletas amarradas adelante y el resto de su cabello estaba amarrado cerca de las puntas.

-"Lila..."-

* * *

Félix llega al salón y continúa con la lectura de un libro en su asiento. Plagg se asoma ligeramente aprovechando que era muy temprano y no había más estudiantes.

-"¿Has pensado sobre la maldición?"-

-"Nunca he dejado de pensar sobre eso"-

-"Ah. Sé todo sobre la maldición"- Agrega Bridgette acomodándose en su sitio. Plagg salta por el susto y se esconde rápidamente. Félix, aunque no lo demostraba, también había sido sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañera - "Sé lo que necesitas para romperla. Así que, déjame decirte que quedarás maldito para siempre"-

-"¿Cómo es que sabes de la mal..."-

-"Lo importante es que lo sé y que tú sepas que nunca te perdonaré tantos momentos amargos"

-"¡Félix! ¿De nuevo fastidiando a mi amiga?"- Ambos voltean a ver a la puerta a Allegra que se asoma recién llegando.

-"¿Qué? Pero si yo no..."- Nuevamente es interrumpido.

-"No te preocupes, Allegra" - Le brinda una sonrisa que desaparece cuando vuelve a fijar su mirada seria hacia Félix -"Ya terminamos" - Agrega antes de sentarse en su sitio junto a su compañera para esperar el inicio de clases. El resto no lo recuerda o no le prestó la debida atención, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era la salida de clases.

* * *

Adrien estaba saliendo de sus clases de esgrima cuando Marinette lo jala sorpresivamente hacia un salón.

-"Hey, ¿Qué pasó?"- Pregunta Adrien aun tropezándose con sus pies por ser jalados.

-"Necesitamos hablar Chat Noir"- Responde rápidamente Marinette.

-"¿Chat Noir? ¿Yo?"- Responde nerviosamente el rubio -"Creo que estás confundida..."-

-"Marinette"-

-"Me estas confundiendo con alguien más, Marinette. Tengo que irme"- Adrien intenta abrir la puerta, pero Marinette se pone en su camino.

-"No hace falta que lo niegues. Lo sé porque yo soy Ladybug"- Adrien la mira fastidiado con el comentario.

-"¿A qué viene esta broma? Lila es Ladybug"- Marinette queda sorprendida.

-"¿Lo sabías?"-

-"Claro, es mi novia. Ladybug y yo decidimos que podíamos confiar en el otro para revelar nuestras identidades"- Eso le dolió. Fue algo que siempre quizo Chat Noir, pero que ella siempre se nego por miedo al rechazo.

-"Bueno, en esta realidad Ladybug es Lila. Pero vengo de otra realidad o dimensión, no sé, en la que yo soy Ladybug. El maestro Fu estaba ayudándome para regresar a mi mundo y terminé en este. Necesito tu ayuda"- Adrien levanta una ceja consternado por lo que le cuenta su compañera de clases y se queda pensando.

* * *

-"No es que me fastidie, pero puedo preguntar ¿A qué viene el cambio?"- Pregunta Félix sentándose en la misma banca del patio donde se encontraba Bridgette tomando un jugo.

-"No es algo que te incumba. Pero si quieres saber... estoy harta de tolerarte. Intenté ser tu amiga, pero me rechazaste. Cuan gran cambio de personalidad con Ladybug. Con ella, eres otro. Pero todo fue por interesado. Necesitabas a Ladybug para liberarte de esa estúpida maldición. Que insoportable eres"- Responde la peliazul sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-"Aun somos compañeros"-

-"Porque no nos queda de otra" - No entendía el porqué, pero sentía algo parecido a una hincada en su interior escuchar hablar a Bridgette de tal forma -"Yo no creo en las segundas oportunidades" - Entonces lo entendió.

-"Sí lo haces"-

-"No, yo no..."- Fue interrumpida ella esta vez.

-"Sí lo haces. Me lo dijiste aquella vez en la torre cuando te pregunté porqué te gustaba ese chico del que andabas tan ilusionada. Dijiste que sabías en el fondo que era así por algún motivo y tienes razón. La pérdida de mi madre terminó de hundir a mi familia y te rechacé tantas veces por querer apoyarme a pesar de que no sabía que la necesitaba. Pero prometiste que estarías ahí sin importar qué"- Bridgette lucía nerviosa.

-"Bueno, eso era antes de..."-

-"Incluso si llegase el día en que no sintieses nada por esa persona, esperabas una amistad sincera"- Bridgette abría y cerraba los labios intentando encontrar las palabras pero no decía nada -"Es lo que había dicho la verdadera Bridgette ¿No?"-

Félix despierta y se da cuenta que sigue en la misma banca de la cafetería. Su refresco estaba en el piso con el de Marinette... Marinette. Ella aún se encontraba inconsciente en su asiento recostando los brazos y cabeza en la mesa.

-"Te prometo Bri que será diferente"-

* * *

-"Lo siento, Marinette pero no te creo. Mira, te he observado en clases y no eres como Ladybug. Ella es valiente, inteligente, intrépida... Mientras que tú eres más..."- Adrien buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-"Torpe"- Agregó Marinette con la mirada en el suelo.

-"Lo siento"- Dijo Adrien antes de abrir la puerta para retirarse.

-"Se equivoca"- Marinette y Adrien se sorprenden de escuchar una voz pero sin saber de dónde viene. Buscan con la mirada intentando ubicarlo -"Tú eres mejor Ladybug. Ella tiene muchas cualidades por la ventaja de tener poderes. Tú eres igual de amable, valiente, alguien que protege a sus amigos aún considerandote alguien sin habilidades"- Marinette sonríe al escuchar las amables palabras de su nuevo compañero aunque no lo pudiera ver. Félix limpia una lágrima del rostro inconsciente de su compañera a quien había acomodado a su asiento -"Ladybug no te va a opacar"- Marinette parpadea un par de veces antes de terminar de despertar. Félix la sonríe y ella le corresponde también con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que se trata de un akuma"- Afirma el rubio mostrando que todos en la cafetería se encontraban durmiendo. Marinette corre a la puerta de la cafetería y observa que incluso las personas en la calle estaban durmiendo. Félix se acerca a observar también.

-"Entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer"- Comenta la peliazul sin quitar la vista del frente.

* * *

Llevaban algunos minutos impulsándose por las azoteas de los edificios buscando cuando ven a un niño con piel azulina sentado en una almohada flotante. Su cabello estaba estático hacia atrás. Este se encontraba aburrido jugando con sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

-"¿Tienes un plan?"- Pregunta el rubio a su compañera.

-"Veamos lo que el Lucky charm propone"- respondió Ladybug dándole un guiñó de cómplices. Observa rápidamente los elementos de su entorno e idea una estrategia.

-"Lo tengo. Chat Noir esto es lo que harás"-

-"Soy todo oídos"-

-"Quizás también dormí a Ladybug y a Chat Noir porque no los encuentro ni vienen a enfrentarme"- comenta el akuma a la mariposa que aparece en su rostro.

-"Pues la siesta de este gato ya terminó"- comenta Chat Noir cayendo del aire hacia la almohada. Al tener un invasor, el akuma hace volar su vehículo esponjoso a velocidad como si se tratase de un skate.

-"¡Bájate! ¡Bájate! ¡Bájateeee!"- Gritaba el niño impulsando cada vez más rápido la almohada. Chat Noir apenas podía sujetarse como para usar su cataclysm. Al pasar por una calle, el akuma reacciona tarde cuando una red roja con puntos negros aparece en su enfrente cerrándole el paso. Avanza un poco hasta que sale disparado en dirección contraria. El héroe es quien cae con la almohada mientras Ladybug sujeta al niño.

Finalmente Chat Noir utiliza su cataclysm para desintegrar la almohada. Con la mariposa suelta, Ladybug no tarda en purificarla y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Antes de que llegasen los periodistas, ambos héroes se retiran rápidamente hasta un callejón.

-"Bien hecho gatito"- Marinette le sonríe a su compañero.

-"Gracias, princesa"- Félix estira el brazo para chocar puños. Tradición que aprendió de ella. Marinette lo mira un par de segundos antes de saltar y darle un abrazo.

-"Gracias a ti por tus palabras. ¿Cómo supiste que..."- Félix tarda en reaccionar y corresponderle el abrazo.

-'Para que veas que si presto atención, Marinette. Cuando vuelvas, no vayas a dudar sobre lo que te dije porque no lo repetiré"- su compañera se ríe de su comentario -"ojalá Bri reaccione igual de alegre"-

-"Estoy segura de que estará feliz de ver que estás cambiando"-

-"¡Lo sabía!.."- Habrán permanecido así un segundo más antes de escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando dirigen su mirada, ambos se quedan helados.

 **Gracias por el apoyo. Leer sus comentarios me inspira y motiva para seguir escribiendo. Osea, saber que a los demás les gusta brinda las ganas para seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Rebeca. sz: Sí, el akuma regresó. No entendí la otra oración XD Espero se haya entendido de que forma regresó.**

 **Alma de Titán: A mi también me dio pena. Aunque no tanto, en el fondo soy Adrinette (Bueno en verdad Ladynoir pero me refiero entre los personajes 2d y 3d)**


	12. Miss Fortune

**Hola! Gracias por seguir hasta ahora la historia. Es el motivo de escribirla XD Ahora, el capítulo doce**

Capítulo 12: Miss Fortune

-"Se acabó la suerte de quienes me lastimaron"- Un humo denso y negro cubre a Brdigette completando. Cuando se evapora, la peliazul llevaba su traje de Ladybug pero con colores invertidos. Era negro con manchas rojas. Miss Fortune abre los ojos y le brinda una sarcástica sonrisa a Adrien.

-"Ya sabrás lo que quiero, Adrien"- Adrien frunce el ceño.

-"Es mejor que se ponga a salvo Sra. Dupain- Cheng"- El rubio sale corriendo jalando a Sabine quien no reaccionaba rápidamente por el asombro. Miss Fortune solo los sigue con la mirada y se ríe. Se detienen detrás de un edificio algo agitados - "Sra. Dupain-Cheng, necesito ayudar a Bri"-

-"Por favor Adrien, que no le pase nada a mi hija"- Responde la señora con un claro tono de preocupación. Adrien asiente y se va corriendo a las escaleras del metro.

-"Plagg... he metido la pata en grande"- Comenta abriendo ligeramente su camisa para que su compañero pueda salir.

-"Era lo que me temía. Los sentimientos de ustedes son eran claros pero a la vez tan confusos"- Responde el kwami con resoplando.

-"¿Tú te habías dado cuenta? Me siento tan tonto por yo no haberme dado cuenta tampoco de esto"- Adrien se golpea suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano por la frustración que lo acongojaba -"Bri, te prometo que te rescataré"-

* * *

Miss Fortune estaba observando fastidiada esa escultura dorada que un artista había hecho sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-"Es injusto que él te quiera tanto a ti y que ese patán de Félix no me haya querido a mi"- La miró fijamente como si esperase quizás alguna respuesta -"No soporto verlos con una sonrisa"- Lanza su yoyo enrollando completamente la escultura. Al apretar el hilo, como si este fuera sumamente cortante, rompe la escultura con finos cortes. Después de observar satisfecha su obra, mira para atrás sin mover el rostro.

-"¿Que te parece?"- Le pregunta a quien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-"Ese era mi mejor ángulo"- Responde Chat Noir recostado apoyando su brazo en su bastón -"¿Te das cuenta que esa era una estatua de ti?"-

-"Oh no no, minou"- Miss Fortune se voltea y responde negando con el dedo -"Tú ya dijiste que no somos la misma persona. Esa era tu Ladybug"- Empieza a caminar acercándose. El cuerpo del héroe comienza a sentarse conforme aumenta el acercamiento.

-"¿De verdad tienes que pelear?"- La expresión de Miss Fortune cambia por un momento a apenada.

-"Honey. No tengo. Yo quiero"- Su expresión regresa nuevamente a una sonrisa. Ella de un rápido movimiento intenta tomar la mano de Chat Noir donde se encontraba el anillo. Miss Fortune lanza su yoyo contra Chat Noir pero este lo esquiva golpeándolo con su bastón -"Al final de todo esto, tendré tu miraculous"-

-"Al final de todo esto, volverá esa alegre y sonriente Bridgette"- Este comentario enfurece a la akuma quien lanza nuevamente su yoyo. Este pasa cerca a Chat Noir pero no llega a tocarlo.

-"Te falló un poco la puntería"- Dice el héroe con una sonrisa.

-"No lo creo"- Miss Fortune le duelve la sonrisa. Chat Noir voltea y ve que había enrollado con su yoyo un auto que jaló rápidamente para golpearlo por atrás. El rubio apenas pudo saltar para esquivar el vehículo.

Antes de que termine de reaccionar Chat Noir, Miss Fortune consigue enrollarlo con su yoyo al héroe y jalarlo de un golpe contra el piso.

-"Me parece que te estas reteniendo minou"-

-"No podría lastimarte"-

-"Que pena por ti que no pensemos igual ¡Lucky charm!"- En las manos de Miss Fortune cae un nunchaku. Ella lo hace girar varias veces al cruzándolo por delante y atrás de ella antes de empezar a atacarlo nuevamente.

-"No sabía que eras buena en artes marciales"- Responde Chat Noir deteniendo los golpes con su bastón.

-"Hubo muchas cosas de mi que no te detuviste a conocer"-

-"Si ya usaste tu Lucky Charm, significa que pronto te destransformarás"- Escucha el primer pitido de los aretes negros de Miss Fortune.

-"¿Eso crees? Yo no soy Ladybug. Ya verás lo que significa"- El héroe traga saliva preocupado de solo pensarlo.

Retrocediendo, Chat Noir choca de espaldas contra un poste de luz entorpeciendo sus movimientos. Tiene que agacharse rápidamente para esquivar un golpe del arma de Miss Fortune quien termina partiendo dicho poste y haciendo que este caiga al piso. Chat Noir se levanta para observar sorprendido la fuerza de los ataques de la akuma. Sin duda no se iba de juegos.

Miss Fortune no le da tiempo de pensar más pues sigue atácandolo. En una de esas, Chat Noir enrolla uno de los lados del nunchaku con la cadena y su bastón para jalarlo hacia él y quitándoselo a la akuma. El héroe tira al río el arma y se pone en posición defensiva con su bastón.

-"¿En serio piensas que aún hay posibilidades de que Ladybug regrese? Tu plan se vio arruinado por mi"- Pregunta burlonamente Miss Fortune. Esto baja las defensas del rubio para lanzar nuevamente un ataque con su yoyo. Chat Noir solo atina a poner su bastón en frente sujetándolo con los dos brazos para que no lo atrape a él. Sin embargo, igual enrolla el bastón y Miss Fortune empieza a jalarlo. El héroe hace fuerza en sus pies para aguantar.

-"Si la hay. Mi nuevo plan está justo en frente"- Chat Noir libera una mano -"¡Cataclysm!"- De su mano emana esa energía destructora. Chat Noir rápidamente salta hacia la akuma impulsado por el bastón que jalaba la akuma. Miss Fortune detiene su ataque y retrocede un paso pero su reacción es lenta. Chat Noir intenta de cerca tomar los aretes mientras Miss Fortune lo esquiva moviendo la cabeza o bloqueando con los brazos a la vez que ambos se mantienen cerca por sus armas aún unidas.

La akuma, cansada de estar esquivando, golpea con la palma de su mano el abdomen de Chat Noir para hacerlo retroceder. Pero, este usa su bastón todavía enrollado por el yoyo para impulsarse de regreso. Chat Noir logra saltar encima de Miss Fortune cayendo ella con la espalda contra el piso. Teniendo acorralada entre el cemento y su cuerpo a la akuma, Chat Noir sujeta con una mano sus muñecas.

-"Ya te tengo. El gato cazó a su presa"- Estira rápidamente su mano con su cataclysm para tomar los aretes, pero Miss Fortune usa su pierna para empujar al rubio hacia adelante. Chat Noir termina desintegrando una parte del piso junto a la cabeza de Miss Fortune. Ella aprovecha esto para zafarse y levantarse de un golpe.

-"Se te agota el tiempo, minou ¿Verdad? No te confundas, esta vez el gato será cazado"- Suena el primer pitido de la alarma del anillo negro y el último de Miss Fortune. Ella sonríe mientras que Chat Noir se mantiene expectante - "¡Lucky Charm!"-

-"Pero..."-

-"Te lo dije, yo no soy Ladybug con sus limitaciones"- En manos de Miss Fortune cae una hacha de gran tamaño. La única forma que tenía Chat Noir de esquivar los ataques era saltando y retrocediendo. Se encontraba en desventaja.

Los destrozos que venían dejando a su paso eran notorios. El hacha cortó las esculturas de la fuente, más de un árbol y también parte de la estructura del puente. El filo de dicha arma no se atoraba con ninguna estructura.

Chat Noir se impulsa escaleras abajo hacia el metro seguido por Miss Fortune. En ese momento justo llegaba un tren. Las personas que venían esperando su turno salen despavoridas al ver el tamaño del arma de Miss Fortune. El héroe salta al interior del tren junto con la akuma antes de que las puertes se cerrasen. Miss Fortune al blandir su hacha, cortaba los asientos mientras se acercaba a Chat Noir.

En un movimiento, cuando Miss Fortune levanta con ambos brazos el hacha para golpearlo, Chat Noir alarga su bastón golpeando a la akuma y haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Aprovechando ese momento en que ella suelta su arma, Chat Noir lo toma y lo lanza por la ventana. El enorme agujero que se abre con los vidrios rotos y el viento que entra de golpe les dificulta la vista.

-"Pensé que no me lastimarías... más de lo que ya hiciste"- Comenta la akuma tapándose el rostro con su brazo.

-"Lo siento..."- Responde Chat Noir bajando los hombros. Suena un pitido de los aretes de ella. Miss Fortune sonríe satisfecha por lo que significaba mientras que el rubio se tensa y siente un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

La akuma intenta nuevamente un ataque frontal pero Chat Noir salta por su encima para caer a sus espaldas y correr a los vagones traseros seguido por ella. En el último vagón, el rubio abre la puerta y siente la presión del tren recorrer a velocidad las vías.

Antes de ser alcanzado por la akuma, Chat Noir estira su bastón de forma horizontal hasta chocar con ambas paredes del subterráneo y se sujeta con fuerza cuando sale del vagón. Al reducirse el tamaño de su bastón, el héroe cae al piso apoyado en su rodilla. Se levanta y observa que Miss Fortune permanece todavía en el tren alejándose con una mirada penetrante.

Chat Noir hace un gesto de despedida con la mano y sale corriendo en dirección contraria hacia la última estación. Sube la escaleras agitado.

-"Es muy fuerte... Ladybug, no sabes como te necesito..."- Comenta para si mismo entre jadeos -"Quizás si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de leer ese libro ahora tendría algo que pueda usar"-

-"¿Qué no lo sabes? Tú Ladybug te lo robó"- Responde Miss Fortune quien se encontraba detrás suyo haciendo girar su yoyo.

-"¿Cómo sab..."-

-"Porque yo también lo tomé el día que Félix lo trajo a la escuela y se lo di al maestro"-

-"¿Maestro?"-

-"Maestro, guardián de los Miraculous. Cómo quieras verlo ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que solo cayeron del cielo?"-

-"No, pero..."- en su cabeza empezaba a tener sentido. Se quedaría más tiempo razonando si no fuera porque el último pitido de los aretes negros le recordaron lo que se venía.

Antes de que Miss Fortune pudiera hacer algo, fue Chat Noir quien comienza el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando golpes con su bastón que eran fácilmente esquivados por la akuma.

Entonces lo entiende. Los ataques de ella tampoco eran fuertes, casi ni lo intentaba. Ella estaba ganando tiempo. Cómo puede, intenta observar su anillo y se da cuenta que le quedaba poco tiempo. Había sido tan distraído de no medir su tiempo.

Miss Fortune sonríe al ver en esos ojitos verdes que por fin el rubio lo había entendido. Pero esa sonrisa significaba "no importa que lo hayas descubierto, igual no podrás escapar". Aprovechando la dubitacion del héroe, le es fácil a ella tumbarlo al piso con un giro de su pierna.

Ella se pone frente a él observándolo con su sonrisa victoriosa. Juega con su yoyo un poco cual cazador frente a su presa antes de dar su último golpe. Chat Noir cierra los ojos. En ese momento siente una mezcla de diferentes sentimientos y pensamientos que lo abordan. Tiene miedo, pero también frustración. Esto terminaría sin que haya podido cumplir su promesa. Le falló tanto a Marinette como a Bridgette. No volvería a ver a Ladybug. No podía rendirse.

De repente, la vista de Miss Fortune es nublada por un tomate que le cae en el rostro. Chat Noir voltea y ve a sus amigos escondidos detrás de la fuente con una canasta de tomates. Alya era quien había hecho el primer lanzamiento.

-"¿Qué haces en el piso? Defiendete Chat Noir"- Grita la morena con otro tomate en mano.

-"¡Viejo, corre! Nosotros la distraemos"- Agrega su mejor amigo también con un tomate en mano.

-"Y más te vale que traigas de regreso a Ladybug"- Comenta Chloe quien tenía a Sabrina lanzando tomates por ella.

Chat Noir sonríe conmovido de ver a sus amigos defendiéndolo. Se levanta y asiente.

-"Les debo una de las vidas de este gato"- Dice mientras corre para impulsarse con su bastón hacia los edificios.

Cuando Miss Fortune se limpia, observa como su presa se escapa. Se pone furiosa con el grupo de chicos en su enfrente. Un grupo de tomates no sería un obstáculo para ella.

_"Tendrás que pasar por encima de nosotros"- Dice Alya lanzando el tomate que es fácilmente atrapado con la mano por Miss Fortune casi sin moverse.

-"Tienen suerte de no ser mi objetivo"-

Chat Noir escapaba por las terrazas de los edificios cuando Miss Fortune le salta en frente. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, empieza a lanzarle golpes para una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Bri, no pretendía lastimarte"- Comenta el rubio mientras esquiva el puño de la akuma con su brazo- "Pienso que estas confundida"- Agrega evitando el otro puño con su otro brazo -"Lo que tu sientas era porque proyectabas la versión que esperas de mi alter ego en mi. Querías que fuera él"- Se agacha para esquivar una patada.

-"Lo que sentía. Ahora solo quiero acabar con todos ustedes"- Gira en el piso golpeando los pies de Chat Noir haciéndolo tambalearse. Antes de que tropezara por encontrarse en el borde, Miss Fortune lo sujeta enrollándolo con su rollo.

-"Por favor, quiero que arreglemos esto"- La akuma frunce el ceño.

-"Ya no me interesa lo que ustedes quieran"- Deja que su rollo se desenvuelva. Chat Noir empieza a rodar en el aire. Cuando el hilo se termina, el rubio cae la distancia restante al piso. Esta vez el gato no aterriza de pie. El abdomen de Chat Noir golpea fuertemente el piso de la acera. Miss Fortune se acerca y levanta el rostro de su ex compañero con un dedo en su barbilla.

-"Ohhh, ¿El minou se lastimó?"- Pregunta en un tono sarcástico con una sonrisa.

-"Tienes razón de estar molesta" - Tose por el golpe de su zona abdominal -"Pero, Bri, esta no eres tú"-

-"¡Cállate! Ya no soy Bri, ahora soy alguien más fuerte y a quien tomarán en serio"- Chat Noir intenta levantarse aunque le tiemblan un poco los brazos. Miss Fortune ejerce un poco de presión pisando su espalda para que no se levante -"Por favor, es inútil que sigas. Mejor dame tu Miraculous de una buena vez"- Chat Noir instintivamente se impulsa hacia atrás y se pone a la defensiva.

-"Será a las buenas o a las malas que me lo darás, ¡Lucky charm!"- En sus manos caen aquel objeto que Adrien tanto venía buscando. Esos palillos chinos que ocasionaron todo el caos los tenía ahora ella y los usaría a su conveniencia -"Veremos que tanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por tu lady" -Acomodando los palillos entre sus dedos, Miss Fortune abre una grieta en el espacio lo suficiente grande para entrar. Voltea para darle una última sonrisa burlona y cruza.

-"Espérame, my lady. Su gato ya va en camino" - Chat Noir corre tanto como le permiten sus piernas y salta adentro de la grieta poco antes de que esta se cierre mientras suenan los últimos pitidos del anillo.

Adrien cae a los pies de Miss Fortune, pero la atención de ella estaba enfocada hacia otro lugar. El rubio le sigue la mirada para ver que la tenía tan enojada. La sensación que tiene es como un baldazo de agua fría.

-"¡Lo sabía!.."- Los puños de ella se cerraban con fuerza. La imagen de su compañero y su alter ego abrazados le hervían la sangre. Pero esta vez, Miss Fortune no sería la lastimada.

 **Pues esta vez prometo no demorar. Gracias por el apoyo. Leer sus comentarios inspira y motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Chatonette: esa era la idea :3 pues... Cha cha chaaan se aclararon tus dudas?**

 **Rebeca. sz: Quiero pensar que ese malestar y la impresión de la dimensión distorsionada culminó en qué te gustó el capítulo xD pues, quién crees que los vio? O ... Quienes?**

 **Alma de titan: Jajaja creo que no quedaba. Aunque quizás aún sigue durmiendo o pensar que ha despertado es parte de esta nueva dimensión tr** **anstornada. Cha cha chaaan. Quizás para otra historia xD ahora ya sabes quién era el personaje.**

 **Pues hasta la siguiente. Ya nos estamos acercando al final. Porque todo lo que tiene un inicio tienes un fin :(**


	13. Ladybug y Chat Noir

**Pido muchas disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, describir escenas de peleas nunca fueron mi fuerte y tampoco ayudó mi indisponibilidad de tiempo.**

Capítulo 13: Ladybug y Chat Noir

Marinette y Félix se sueltan rápidamente, pero tardan más en recuperar el aliento. Frente a ellos tenían a una chica de traje negro con puntos rojos y a quien se le veía la ira salir por los poros. Marinette baja la vista y no tarda en ver a su compañero en el piso con una mirada de... ¿Dolor? La voz del rubio parado a su costado la saca de sus pensamientos.

-"¿B-Bri?"- Apenas fue audible la pregunta de Félix.

-"Bri no volverá jamás. Soy Miss Fortune"- Responde fríamente la akuma mientras comienza a caminar agitando su yo-yo. Félix traga saliva al ver a su compañera con su actitud amenazadora -"No podía esperarme menos de ti. Esto es lo más bajo que podías caer. Sabía que no me querías, pero ¿Meterte con mi alter ego? ¿Que clase de ridícula ironía es esta?"- Ella se queda parada justo en frente de ellos y le hinca con su dedo en el pecho a Félix-"Y tú... ¿Qué te hace diferente de mi? ¿Por qué tú puedes tener lo que yo tanto quería?"- Miss Fortune voltea y mira furibunda a Marinette quien se paraliza sin saber como reaccionar.

-"Bri... no es lo que crees. Por favor, déjanos ayudart"- Empezó a decir la peliazul, pero fue interrumpida por la akuma.

-"¿Por qué piensas que quiero tu ayuda?"- Miss Fortune lanzó su yo-yo contra Marinette. Ella lo esquiva a tiempo pero tropieza con sus pies. Félix salta encima de la akuma y sujeta sus manos contra el piso. Adrien se levanta y corre hacia Marinette para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-"¡Yo la detengo!"- Grita Félix mirándolos. Adrien asiente y corre fuera del callejón jalando a Marinette del brazo.

-"Siempre subestidandome"- Miss Fortune le aplica una llave con las piernas cortándole la respiración, pero Félix permanece encima de ella... mientras aguante.

En la calle buscan con la mirada algún escondite útil. Adrien rápidamente identifica el metro a una cuadra. Cuando bajan por las escaleras más cercanas, se detienen.

-"Marinette ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Ella, aún si poder hablar y con la mirada pérdida, asiente con la cabeza -"Yo..."- Se aclara la garganta captando la atención de su compañera - "Creo que necesitamos recuperar fuerzas y volver"- La mirada nerviosa de la peliazul cambió por una más firme.

-"¿Es todo lo que dirás ahora después de tanta búsqueda?"- Tanto Adrien como Marinette se sonrojan por el comentario de Plagg quien estaba escondido en la camisa del rubio hasta ese momento.

-"¡Plagg!"- Tikki sale a su encuentro a velocidad. Se quedan abrazados flotando entre sus portadores.

-"Ohhh mi bella Tikki, te extrañé casi tanto como extraño un Camembert"- Comenta el pequeño kwami negro recibiendo un suave golpe en el brazo por parte de su compañera.

-"Tienes razón, Félix nos necesita"- Adrien disimuló lo mejor que pudo como esas palabras le generaban un amargo sabor en la boca. El tren llega a la estación y la cuantiosa cantidad de personas bajan presurosos de ir a sus destinos. Unas voces captan la atención de la peliazul.

-"Ya les expliqué que fue por el poder de Dark Cupid, a mi jamás me verían de rodilla por una chica"- Comenta Claude a la defensiva. Mientras que Alan contiene la risa, Allegra rueda los ojos. Los tres se detienen al ver a Marinette.

-"¿Mari?"- Pregunta Allegra -"¿Y quién es tu amigo?"- La mirada de los tres se desvían al rubio que estaba tras la espalda de Marinette.

-"Él es... Adrien" - Responde Marinette.

-"¡¿Adrien?! ¿Él es quien te...?"- Claude no pudo terminar la frase porque Allegra le dio un codazo manteniendo su sonrisa. Claude tarda en captar la indirecta y al hacerlo, suelta una risa sonora. El rubio miró confundido la escena.

-"¿Cómo?"- Se une Alan a la conversación.

-"Es una larga historia como para explicarla ahora. Bri nos necesita"- La mandíbula de los tres se queda colgada por la sorpresa.

-"¿Bri también está acá? Pero... ¿Por qué ese tono? ¿Qué ha pasado?"- Allegra comenzó a hablar aceleradamente por la preocupación.

-"Ha sido akumatizada por mi culpa"- Responde Adrien sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Marinette. El rubio mantenía una acongojada mirada observando el suelo.

-"Tú... Como que le pase algo"- Claude hinca el pecho de Adrien para salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros Quantic Kids.

-"¿No vienen?"- Allegra se detiene y voltea hacia donde se encontraban Marinette y Adrien.

-"Buscaremos algo de alimento para los kwamis y las daremos alcance"- Comenta firmemente la peliazul. Melodie asiente y en pocos segundos los dejan solos. Marinette muestra una expresión preocupada. Quería preguntarle, pero veía en los ojos de su compañero que él no quería hablar de eso. No quería dar explicaciones. Marinette saca una galleta de su bolso y se lo entrega a Tikki. Adrien le sigue y saca un pedacito de queso para Plagg -"No te preocupes, Ladybug y Chat Noir están de regreso"- El rubio asiente y esperan en silencio a que sus kwamis estuvieran listos.

* * *

Ladybug y Chat Noir caen de un salto en esa calle de donde escaparon poco antes. The mime sale disparado por los aires por encima de ellos obligandolos a agacharse. Félix tenía el rostro y abdomen contra una pared y estaba sujetado de las muñecas por Miss Fortune quien era distraída por los Quantic Kids. Pero, estos no estaban teniendo mucho éxito.

-"¡Félix!"- Grita Ladybug llamando la atención de los dos.

-"Ohhh, llegó tu amiguita Félix al rescate"- Comenta sarcásticamente acercando su rostro al de él -"Eso te pone en el papel de la damisela en peligro"- La mirada del rubio era de frustración. Las orejas de Chat Noir caen al igual que sus hombros.

-"Bri, te estás haciendo una idea equivocada de Marinette y yo"- Dice el rubio entre dientes considerando que tenía la mejilla aplastada contra la pared.

-"Como no"- Responde Miss Fortune rodando los ojos.

-"Bri, tienes que creernos. Todos estuvimos buscando como hacer que regresarás porque te extrañábamos"

-"Y piensas que voy a creerme esas palabras"-

-"Bri, por favor ¿No nos crees a nosotros que somos tus amigos?"- Pregunta Mercury.

-"Y también de ella seguramente. Si son mis amigos escojan ¿De qué lado están?"- Miss Fortune se gira aún sosteniendo a su compañero por las muñecas. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la propuesta -"Díganme, ¿Están conmigo... o con ella?"-

-"Bri..."- Susurró Melodie. Mime cerraba fuertemente sus nudillos y compartía una mirada con Mercury.

-"Siempre estaremos en el lado opuesto a Hawk Moth"- Responde Mercury.

-"Eso supus"- Comentó molesta la akuma pero fue interrumpida. En el fondo, odiaba más que sus amigos tampoco la apoyen.

-"Yo estaré de tu lado"- Dice rápidamente Félix. Se formó un completo silencio entre todos.

-"No te creo"-

-"Pruebame"- Respondió seriamente Félix.

-"Félix..."- Susurró Ladybug apenas audiblemente. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Miss Fortune era siniestra.

-"Tráeme a Ladybug"- La mandíbula de los tres Quantic Kids se cae. Chat Noir se queda sin palabras al igual que Ladybug. Félix asiente. Miss Fortune sin quitarle la vista a su alter ego, suelta a su antiguo compañero.

-"Félix, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"- Pregunta consternado Plagg.

-"Silencio, Plagg. Es momento de enmendar lo que hice"-

-"¡Lucky charm!"- Miss Fortune activa su poder y obtiene una mariposa roja con puntos negros.

-"Eso es..."-

-"Imposible"-

-"Un akuma"- Responde Ladybug. Comenzaba a sentir que las posibilidades no estaban de su lado. El akuma aletea hasta posarse en el anillo del rubio.

Félix se transforma en cuestión de segundos en una versión blanca de su traje usual y no pierde el tiempo para atacar con su bastón a Ladybug. Chat Noir intenta defenderla pero su bastón es sujetado por el yoyo de Miss Fortune. Ladybug se impulsa hacia arriba de los edificios seguida por Chat Blanc.

-"Nuestra pelea quedó pendiente"- Comenta sarcásticamente la akuma.

* * *

Ladybug escapa como puede hasta quedar en el medio del puente pero Chat Blanc aparece frente a ella.

-"¿Esto va en serio, Félix?"- Pregunta Ladybug esquivando un arañazo del felino.

-"Va muy en serio"- La heroína lo sujeta del brazo y, con una llave, lo tira al río. Usa su yoyo para impulsarse y alejarse de ahí.

* * *

-"Escuchen, tengan cuidado. Ella puede activar indefinidamente su Lucky charm"- Advierte Chat Noir. Este estira su bastón hacia lo alto llevándose consigo a la akuma. Al verse en desventaja, se suelta y cae en una azotea.

Mercury aparece atrás de ella intentando sujetarla por la espalda, pero ella lo tumba de un movimiento. Antes de golpearlo con una patada, el héroe desaparece a velocidad.

Mime sujeta el brazo de Miss Fortune con una soga invisible, pero ella salta al piso jalando consigo a Mime. Antes de ella impactar contra el suelo, se impulsa con su yoyo. Mercuy corre hacia donde iba a caer su amigo para atraparlo quedando ambos tendidos en el piso.

-"Gracias por amortiguar la caida, bro"- Dice Mime aun en el piso.

-"Mas bien por ser usado como almohada"- Responde Mercury en el piso también.

-"¡Chicos!"- Melodie toca la flauta para lanzar una llama de fuego que al tocar el yoyo, lo calienta lo suficiente para hacer que la akuma lo suelte. Antes de que lo pueda recoger, Chat Noir aparece y pone su bastón interponiéndole el paso. Empiezan a sonar los aretes de Miss Fortune.

-"Tendrán que esforzarse más para vencerme"- De un manotazo, tira el bastón del héroe haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Chat Noir de un patadón aleja el yoyo y sujeta las piernas de Miss Fortune para que ella tropiece. Ella forcejea moviendo abruptamente las piernas y consigue zafarse. Al avanzar un par de pasos, consigue atrapar el yoyo antes que Melodie. Empieza a sonar nuevamente el pitido de sus aretes.

Miss Fortune lanza su yoyo nuevamente contra Chat Noir pero choca contra una pared invisible. La akuma molesta observa a The Mime. Lo ataca con su yoyo, pero es detenido nuevamente por una barrera. Ella se impulsa para acercarse pero choca con otra pared invisible. Al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, corra hacia la esquina opuesta solo par chocarse nuevamente. Mime estira sus brazos para cerrar la jaula y se mantiene en esa posición.

-"Esperaba más de ustedes"-

-"Bri, sabes que no es la manera en que me gusta atrapar a una chica pero no me dejaste opción"- Comenta el héroe parándose frente a ella.

-"Pues esta vez, el atrapado serás tú ¡Lucky Charm!"- Miss Fortune libera tres mariposas negras con puntos rojos que no tienen problemas en atravesar la invisible barrera. Al no decidir rapidamente entre si escapar o mantener atrapada a la akuma, una mariposa se acerca peligrosamente.

-"¡Mime!"- Melodie toca su flauta para liberar una línea de fuego que quema la mariposa, pero no puede evitar ser tocada por otra mariposa. Instantaneamente su traje se torna oscuro y la llama, azulina.

-"¡No!"-

-"¿Y por qué estas mariposas son diferentes?"- Pregunta Chat Noir.

-"Porque a Félix he puesto a prueba su lealtad"-

-"¡Dejame entrar, Mime!"- El héroe asiente y hace el gesto de abrir una puerta atrás de Miss Fortune. A una velocidad increíble, Mercury ingresa y le quita el yoyo a la akuma y sale de la jaula.

-"Dark Melodie, ¡atrápalo!" - Chat Noir se pone frente a la rubia en posición de ataque. Intenta golpearla con su bastón, pero con su fuego calienta la arma del felino. Este hace una mueca de dolor y lo suelta impulsivamente.

La nueva villana sigue con la mirada a Mercury quien además era perseguido por la mariposa. Prediciendo su recorrido, suelta rapidamente una línea de fuego azulino al rededor del héroe. Este se detiene de golpe al verse rodeado.

-"¡Ten cuidado! ¡Mercury!" - The mime estaba imposibilitado mientras mantenía encerrado a Miss Fortune.

-"Mime, es tu turno"- Mercury le tira el yoyo antes de ser tocado por la mariposa. La parte blanca de su traje se torna negro y la azul, de un tono más oscuro.

* * *

-"Lucky Charm!"- En sus manos cae un frasco de miel. Observando las cosas a su al rededor, idea un plan rápidamente. Ladybug se impulsa hacia la cima de la torre Eiffel. Apenas pone un pie en la estructura, recibe un ataque con el bastón de Chat Blanc que a las justas puede esquivar.

-"Félix, ¿Después de todo lo que hemos conversado?"- Ladybug lanza su yoyo intentando amarrarlo, pero impacta contra el bastón.

-"Marinette, tú misma dijiste que debía solucionar las cosas con Bri"- Blanc Chat ataca cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Sí, pero no de esta forma"- Responde mientras esquiva una patada. Para escapar, Ladybug lanza su yoyo hacia una parte más alta para impulsarse, pero lo que sujeta es el bastón de Chat Blanc quien lo había estirado rápidamente y la jala hacia él. Ladybug, por la fuerza, rueda por el piso hasta los pies del rubio dejando tirado el frasco.

* * *

Mime llega a la base de la torre seguido por Dark Melodie. Ella lanza nuevamente una línea de fuego contra su compañero, pero el crea una barrera invisible.

-"Asi que finalmente levantas paredes entre nosotros"- Comenta sarcásticamente la rubia.

-"Melodie, aunque adoro tener tu atención. Sabes que estás siendo controlada"- Comenta el héroe con los brazos estirados.

-"No es así. Solo estoy con nuestra verdadera amiga. Ahora, entregame ese yoyo"-

-"Sí. Se repite eso seguido. Mira guapa, no quiero lastimarte"-

-"No lastimarías a una dama, ¿O sí?"-

-"Touché. Pero sí contra Mercury"-

-"Inténtalo"- Se acerca corriendo Dark Mercury, pero a las justas es detenido con otra barrera del héroe. A velocidad, Mercury recorre el perímetro intentando entrar mientras Mime cerraba la barrera al alrededor de la torre.

-"Verdaderamente impresionante, ¿Pero cuanto consideras que puedes aguantar?"- Dark Melodie empieza a tocar la flauta y sale una línea de fuego gruesa que empieza a cubrir toda la barrera por fuera. Toda la vista interna era azulina.

-"No lo suficiente"- Mime voltea y ve que Miss Fortune se encontraba atrás suyo.

-¡Cuidado!"- Grita Chat Noir acercándose tan rápido como puede. Al tener las manos ocupadas el héroe con su barrera, no puede evitar que la akuma recupere su yoyo. Ella inmediatamente ataca con su yoyo al rubio. El apenas puede esquivarlo.

-"Eres tan predecible Chat Noir. Sigamos nuestro juego después. Tengo que buscar a tu compañerita"- Ella empieza a subir apoyada con su yoyo.

-"¿Aguantarás?"- Le preguna el rubio a Mime.

-"Por favor, esa pregunta hasta ofende"- Se le notaba en la voz que le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Pero confiaría en él. Chat Noir asiente y trepa con sus felinas habilidades siguiendo a la akuma. Al alcanzarla casi en la mitad de la torre, da varios golpes con su bastón como si fuera una espada. Adrien siempre fue bueno en el esgrima y eso se demostraba en como le costaba a Miss Fortune esquivar los golpes. Con un giro del bastón cerca del piso, la hace tropezar.

-"Bri, esto está llegando demasiado lejos"- Chat Noir se para frente a la akuma.

-"Y no has visto nada"- Responde Chat Blanc quien tiene amarrada a Ladybug con su propio yoyo y sostiene con una mano el frasco de miel.

-"¡Sueltala!"- Iba a lanzarse contra Chat Blanc, pero Miss Fortune lo tumba de un rapido movimiento y le quita su bastón. Consigue enrollarlo con su yoyo y empujarlo hacia el vacio. Chat Noir queda colgado entre algunas vigas impedido de soltarse.

-¡Adrien!"- Grita Ladybug intentando soltarse.

-"Ohh que tiernos ¿Ves Félix que tú sobrabas?"- Comenta sarcásticamente Miss Fortune. Chat Blanc aprieta los nudillos -¿Qué tenemos acá?" - Pregunta dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frasco que tenía en una mano su compañero.

-"El Lucky Charm"- Responde Chat Blanc.

-"Es inútil Ladybug, el juego terminó"- Dice la akuma apoyando una mano en su cadera.

-"Aún no"- Susurra el felino de blanco traje.

-"¿Qué dij"- Inmediatamente Chat Blanc le tira el frasco abierto a la akuma dejándola pegajosa. Ella, impulsivamente afloja el yoyo y Chat Noir queda liberado cayendo varios metros abajo. Chat Blanc suelta a Ladybug y le entrega su yoyo.

-"Félix..."-

-"Lo siento, Ladybug. Era la única forma de acercarse lo suficiente"-

-"Sabía que no debía confiar en ti"- Miss Fortune intenta lanzar su yoyo pero el hilo queda pegado sin moverse demasiado -"No crean que ganaron"- Miss Fortune toma el bastón de Chat Noir y empieza a atacarlos a ambos.

No tienen problemas en esquivar los golpes hasta que al estirarlo por ambos lados, golpea a Ladybug en el abdomen. Ladybug sale despedida impactando contra Chat Noir quien estaba trepando. El golpe los deja a ambos recostados vigas abajo. Perdiendo la concentración un momento, Miss Fortune se pone detrás de su compañero y agarra a Chat Blanc por el cuello con el hilo aún pegajoso de su yoyo. El pone sus manos en la zona intentando estirar el hilo.

-"El anillo, Felix"- Miss Fortune con un un poco de hilo, sujeta el dedo que tiene el anillo para que no pueda mover la mano.

-"Bri... Lo siento"-

-"No te disculpes que aún no termino contigo"-

-"No, lo digo por esto"- Rápidamente el Chat Noir mayor sujeta el hilo del yoyo que estaba más cerca de su mano y activa su cataclismo. Tanto el yoyo como el anillo se vuelven lentamente negros y se rompen. El traje de Chat Blanc se desvanece dejando a Félix en sus ropas diarias.

* * *

Las mariposas dentro de Melodie y Mercury también se desvanecen.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?" - Pregunta Melodie volviendo en si.

-"Melodie"- Mercury le indica hacia adelante mostrando la llamarada con la que atacaba la torre. Ella, al entender lo que pasaba, detiene a su flauta. Cuando se apaga el fuego, Mime termina con la barrera y se desploma en el piso por la fatiga.

-"¡Mime!" Grita Melodie corriendo hacia su compañero.

-"Me alegra ver que son ustedes nuevamente. Nena, no vuelvo a hacerte enojar. Ya vi que eres peligrosa"- Responde Mime algo agitado. Melodie no puede evitar sonreir y darle un codazo a su amigo.

* * *

-"¿Qué... ¡¿Qué hiciste?!"- Grita furibunda la akuma -"¡Has arruinado todo!"- Con una patada, empuja también a Félix al vacío, pero este es rescatado por Ladybug quien se impulsa con su yoyo y terminan a la espalda de Miss Fortune.

-"Esto termina aquí"- Ladybug termina encima de Miss Fortune presionando con una pierna las piernas de la akuma para que esta no pueda impulsarse.

-"¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puede terminar así!"- Miss Fortune intentó agitar sus brazos y piernas como la pataleta de una niña -"Yo debía ganar"-

-"Bri. Has ganado"- Miss Fortune se detiene en seco al escuchar esas palabras -"Tienes unos amigos que te demuestran que están para ti incluso en las malas" - Melodie y Mercury ayudaban a The Mime a acercarse a donde se encontraban los demás.

-"No lo olvides. Mejores amigas"-

-"Preferiría más las buenas. Pero también estamos en las malas para hacerte entrar en razón con una patada en el trasero. O tú a nosotros"- The mime le da un guiño.

-"Sabes que eres la animada que mantiene el grupo unido, Bridgette"-

-"Y tienes un compañero..."- Ambas dirigen su mirada hacia el rubio más alto quien continua la frase de la peliazul.

-"Y tienes un compañero que se comportó como un idiota todo este tiempo, y que se arrepiente hasta la última fibra de su cola"- Los ojos de Miss Fortune comienzan a humedecerse por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-"N-no es cierto... Yo no te importo"- Respondió la akuma desviando la mirada.

-"Bri. No hay nadie quien más me importe que la terca chica que siempre estuvo a mi lado pero a quien no veía por ser tan ciego"- Miss Fortune no puede evitar una ligera sonrisa al escuchar como se refiere a ella.

"Yo.."- De repente, un agudo pitido zumba en los oídos de Miss Fortune haciéndola gritar. Entre sus retorcidas, tira de un empujón a Ladybug contra el piso -"¡No!.. ¡Hawk Moth!..Por favor..."- Antes de que cualquiera pueda siquiera pensar en hacer algo, Félix ya estaba a su lado abrazándola.

-"Bri, tú fuerza de voluntad es más fuerte que cualquier truco simplón de Hawk Moth"- Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza al igual que la mandíbula -"Siempre nos apoyas, pero esta vez estamos acá para apoyarte"- Con las manos temblorosas, Miss Fortune se retira los pendientes de los oídos y los tira. Esto permite que su cuerpo deje de agitarse poco a poco.

Chat Noir los atrapa en el aire con la mano que activó en silencio su cataclismo. Esos bellos aretes se desintegran dejando en libertad a una mariposa negra que aleteaba agitadamente. Ladybug captura con su yoyo al akuma. Ninguno quería interrumpir el momento.

-"Félix..."-

-"Hola"- Él comenta con una sonrisa de costado.

-"Hola"- Ella le responde con una tímida sonrisa. Se formó un largo silencio entre todos. Parecía un frágil momento que nadie queria cortar.

-"Bri..."- Chat Noir se acerca a la peliazul de largas coletas. Ella voltea a verlo y se levanta para poder pararse frente a él -"Yo..."- Se rascaba timidamente detrás de la cabeza. No sabía como culminar la frase.

-"Lo sé... yo también lo siento"- Bridgette abraza a Chat Noir -"Tenías razón. Yo quería pensar lo que me convenía porque estaba dolida"- Felix permaneció espectante cerca a ellos.

-"Por eso eres tan única, Bri. No lo dudes"- La peliazul sonríe ante las palabras de su reciente compañero.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, los Quantic Kids no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre Bridgette.

-"¡Bri!"-

-"Mi sensual peliazul favorita"-

-"Bri que bueno que est... Mime ¿Estas llorando?"-

-"¿Qué? No. Son... ok sí, pero son lagrimas masculinas"- Melody rueda los ojos y los cuatros se ríen mientras se funden en un gran abrazo grupal.

Ladybug permanecía un poco a la distancia observando la escena pensativa. Esto no pasa desapercibido por su compañero. Rápidamente, ella se recompone y se acerca a su alter ego. Los Quantic Kids dan un paso atrás para darles espacio.

-"Bridgette"-

-"Marinette"-

-"Eres muy afortunada por los amigos que tienes. Creo que esta aventura interdimensional nos ayudó para reflexionar sobre ciertos aspectos"-

-"Definitivamente. Tú... ¿Aprendiste algo de esto?"- Pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa la peliazul más alta. Marinette lo duda un momento, pero voltea a ver a Félix quien le sonríe y le brinda confianza. Bridgette se mantiene curiosa observando esa comunicación no verbal entre ellos... al igual que cierto felino.

-"Sin dudas"- Bridgette le extiende el puño. Ladybug sonríe y le corresponde el gesto. El sonido de sus aretes les advierte que no les queda mucho tiempo -"Bri... Felix... cuidense mucho"-

-"No olvides lo que te dije Ladybug"- La heroína asiente y choca puños también con su temporal compañero. Finalmente se acerca para despedirse de los Quantic Kids.

-"Marinette, gracias por traer a mi amiga de regreso"- Melodie le da un fuerte abrazo.

-"Te vamos a extrañar mini Ladybug"- Mime frota la cabeza de la heroína despeinándola. Ella le da un suave codazo de juego.

-"No sé si deba decir que esperamos volver a vernos"- Agrega Mercury. Ella ríe entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

Antes de que suene el último pitido, Ladybug utiliza su Miracolous milagrosa. Bridgette y Félix recuperan sus Miraculous mientras que sus alter ego van desapareciendo hasta que se fueron completamente.

Todo regresa finalmente a la normalidad... masomenos.

 **Pues llegamos casi al final. Solo quedan dos capítulos más. Agradezco a las personas que leyeron hasta ahora la historia. Si bien he usado varias ideas para el enlace de la historia de la segunda** **temporada (excepto la akumatización de un padre), este desenlace ya lo tenía planeado desde el inicio.**

 **Rebeca. sz: Pues tienes razón. Aunque ya estaba akumatizada, no habría cambiado mucho la pelea xD**

 **Alma de titan: Gracias por tus deseos. Espero que haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas :D**


	14. De regreso a la normalidad 1

**Pido muchas disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, me encontraba en un tremendo bloqueo además de una agenda súper explotadora. Lo bueno es que ya tengo la historia terminada. Solo falta escribirla.**

Capítulo 14: De regreso a la normalidad 1

La luz rojiza se desvanece llevándose consigo a sus nuevos amigos. Al empezar a sentirse la tranquilidad en las calles, los parisinos comienzan a salir de los edificios. Evitando querer llamar más la atención por seguir con sus trajes, Melodie le da un nuevo abrazo a Bri.

-"Tenemos que irnos, pero pasaremos a verte en tu casa en seguida"- Melodie se suelta, Mercury también le da un abrazo mientras que Mime le frota el cabello juguetonamente. Antes de que lleguen los reporteros, los tres héroes se alejan del lugar dejando atrás a los dos.

Bridgette voltea a verlo a Félix. Los segundos se hacen nuevamente eternos.

-"Félix"-

-"Bri"- Dicen al mismo tiempo. Vuelven a quedarse callados entre risas nerviosas.

-"Es bueno que hayas regresado. Todos estaban... mos preocupados"-

-"Sí... Es bueno estar de regreso"-

-"Me da curiosidad saber... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Adrien?"- Las coletas de la peliazul se encrespan al escuchar esa pregunta.

-"Fue... solo un malentendido"-

-"Entiendo ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"- Las mejillas de ella se tornan ligeramente rojizas. No se notaba, pero Félix tenía ligeramente el pulso acelerado.

-"Yo... necesito caminar un rato sola"- Bridgette se acerca y le tiende la mano. Al principio el rubio estaba un poco sorprendido pero al final se la estrecha. Sin decir más palabras, la peliazul se retira a paso acelerado.

Antes de entrar a casa, se detiene detrás de un árbol. Sabía que sus amigos ya estarían esperándola en casa y esto lo tenía que hacer sola. Abre la palma de su mano que hasta entonces la tenía cerrada y se coloca los aretes. Junto con la luz rojiza, aparece Tikki.

-"¡Tikki!"-

-"¡Bri!"- La pequeña kwami vuela y se estrecha contra la mejilla de su portadora.

-"Tikki, cuanto lo siento. Yo te fallé, deje que mis emociones negativas me ganar"-

-"Bri, basta. Entiendo por todo lo que pasabas. Afrontar sentimientos confusos fue tan frustrante. Pero tu fuerza de voluntad pudo contra todo. Eso demuestra porque eres merecedora de ser Ladybug. Simplemente debes recordar que Hawk Moth siempre es así de oportunista.

-"Gracias. No dejo de pensar en que entre tantas versiones de mi, fui yo la que terminó akumatizada"- La peliazul suelta un suspiro -"Marin"-

-"Eso es porque la realidad que te tocó a ti fue diferente. Félix siempre fue más duro contigo de lo que Adrien pudo llegar a ser con Marinette. No es fácil estar enamorada de alguien que es frío como mecanismo de defensa. Sin embargo, nunca dejabas que eso te afectara, pero conocer la vida de tu alter ego definitivamente fue chocante"- La peliazul sonríe ante la comprensión que tenía su compañera con ella.

-"No sé como tratar a Félix después de todo lo que pasó. No solo por lo de Adrien, sino por saber que él es Chat Noir"-

-"Solo sé tú misma"- Bridgette asiente. Le brinda una galleta a su kwami y retoman el camino a la panadería.

...

* * *

Félix se encontraba en su cuarto observando el anillo que marcaba su maldición. Todo su comportamiento de Chat Noir estuvo orientado a conseguir enamorar a la heroína para que ella lo liberase de la mala suerte que lo perseguía. Pero no era lo mismo cuando conocía a la persona tras la máscara y menos cuando esa persona es Bridgette. El rubio se pone el anillo en su dedo y un resplandor verde ilumina su dormitorio. Frente a él aparece ese pequeño kwami que cambió su vida tiempo atrás.

-"Plagg..."-

-"Descuida, me lo imaginaba. Engañarás a tus compañeros, pero yo aprendí a entenderte como entiendo a los Camembert"- Félix no puede evitar sonreír ligeramente por la comparación - "¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Ladybug?"- La pequeña sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

La charla con los Quantic Kids fue eterna. Hablaron de todo, salvo de Adrien. Ese fue un tema del que Bridgette no querría recordar. Allegra se quedó a dormir en casa de Bridgette y temprano tuvieron que alistarse para regresar a clases.

-"Ya te digo. Claude estaba todo embobado abrazando a Allegra"- Comenta retorciéndose de la risa Alan. Claude le da un manotazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Allegra solo rueda los ojos.

-"Habría sido una imagen interesante de ver"- Responde Bridgette riendo. Entrando al salón se detienen. Félix ya se encontraba en su sitio. Él levanta la vista y permanecen observándose por unos segundos. Félix la saluda con un gesto de la mano. Ella le corresponde y luego camina a paso rápido hasta su sitio seguida por Allegra.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Pregunta Claude parándose frente a su amiga peliazul.

-"Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?"-

-"Porque la tensión entre ustedes se podría cortar con una tijera"- Bridgette suspira. Iba a responder, pero la campana la interrumpe. Los chicos tienen que regresar a su salón de clases antes de que llegue su profesora. Alan sale apresurado mientras que Claude voltea para despedirse. Bri voltea a ver a Allegra quien le corresponde el gesto a su amigo.

-"Allegra, nos conocemos tan bien que sé que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos"- La rubia baja rápidamente la mano y se tornan sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo, Bri?"- Responde nerviosamente.

-"Por favor, veo como se prestan más atención últimamente ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué no lo quieres aceptar?"-

-"Porque conoces a Claude. Él es todo un ligón de primera"- Era evidente que esas palabras le sabían como vinagre a su amiga.

-"Pero si se nota que él también está loquito por ti"- Allegra voltea a verla esperando alguna señal de duda, pero Bri estaba segura de lo que decía. Un gesto de la profesora al escuchar susurros lleva la atención de ambas nuevamente a la clase.

* * *

Toca el timbre de fin de clases y, como siempre, muchos alumnos se encuentran presurosos por salir. Bridgette y Allegra se demoran alistando sus mochilas para no atorarse en la puerta con sus compañeros. Félix también se mantiene en su sitio esperando a que los demás salgan.

-"Bri, ¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?"- Cuando ella levanta la vista, tiene frente al suyo al rubio parado junto a su sitio. Ella iba a responder, quería evitar esa situación, pero su compañera se adelanta.

-"Estará encantada. Ustedes dos tienen mucho de que conversar"- Allegra coge sus cosas y sale presurosa del salón. Bridgette observa por donde salió a velocidad su compañera y suspira.

-"Bien. Gracias"- La peliazul toma su mochila y baja los escalones seguida por el rubio.

-"Y...¿Qué tal todo por casa?"- Le pregunta Félix intentando romper el silencio.

-"Ni notaron mi ausencia. Ayudé a mi papá a preparar unos pasteles para unos pedidos"- Responde Bri sin mayor entusiasmo.

-"Escuché que los aperitivos que prepara tu familia son unos de los mejores de la ciudad"-

-"Sí... Anteriormente no te animabas a que te invitase ninguno"- Bri bajó la vista recordando las veces en que se quedó hasta tarde preparando varios bocadillos que Félix rechazó.

-"Pues... La dieta que me exige mi padre es muy estricta. Ser modelo no es fácil. No es un trabajo de ensueño como piensan. Pero, me encantaría ahora probar alguno"- Bri sonríe ligeramente y Félix se emociona de sentir que avanzaba -"Claro que ninguno con queso"-

-"¡Hey!"- Se escucha un molesto quejido desde la chompa del rubio. Ambos se ríen ante la rápida reacción de Plagg.

-"No te preocupes, Plagg. Tengo en mente varios postres que te encantarían"- Comenta Bri.

-"Ohhh, es bueno sentirse valorado ¿No te gustaría ser la nueva Chat Noir?"- Agrega el pequeño kwami asomándose ligeramente por el borde de la chompa. Félix fastidiado con la broma, lo regresa al interior de su prenda empujándolo con un dedo. Bri, ríe nuevamente ante las ocurrencias del compañero de Tikki.

-"Sin duda no has cambiado"- Dijo la pequeña kwami desde el bolso de su portadora. Debido a la cercanía de la panadería al colegio, el paseo resulta corto. No tardan en llegar a la puerta. Ambos se quedan parados mirándose.

-"Pues..."- Dice Bri jugando con sus manos.

-"Pues..."- Dice Félix frotándose el cuello nervioso. Ambos evitaban verse -"Bri"- Se ven interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente y sale el Sr. Dupain.

-"Bri. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero necesitamos ayuda con unos pedidos que nos han llegado. Tu mamá ha salido a comprar los ingredientes y ... Oh, Félix, ¿Cómo estás muchacho? Que caballeroso de tu parte acompañarla de regreso a casa" - El padre de la peliazul le da palmaditas ligeramente fuertes en la espalda al rubio -"¿Te gustaría pasar?"-

Félix sonríe nerviosamente pero le alcanza el tiempo para mirar a Bri quien se mantenía en silencio y con un bello sonrojo en las mejillas. Se sentía apenada por la confianza con la que hablaba su padre.

-"Sería todo un placer, señor. Pero, me temo que esta oportunidad no es apropiada. Me esperan en casa para mis clases de chino. Espero que pueda realizarse en otra oportunidad"- Responde educadamente el rubio.

-"Por supuesto, hijo. Tú solo avísanos cuando cuentes con disponibilidad"-

-"No dude que lo hablaré con Bridgette"- Bridgette lo mira y le brinda una tímida sonrisa -"Nos vemos"- Félix se despide galantemente y se retira.

Antes de entrar junto a su padre, la peliazul voltea a ver al rubio alejarse.

...

* * *

Ladybug corre por los edificios hasta llegar a la torre. Entre todos los bellos paisajes que se podía tener de una noche parisina, la vista desde ese lugar era sin dudas su favorita. Se siente en una de las vigas mientras columpia sus piernas en el aire.

-"Hay ciertos hábitos que no se pierden"- Escucha una voz tras suya que la sobresalta. Tiene razón, se han cruzado en ese lugar en ese horario tantas veces que ya parecía una costumbre verse ahí.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunta la heroína girándose para mirarlo de frente.

-"Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Tomando aire y procesando todo lo acontecido"- Chat Noir camina hasta su altura y se sienta a su costado mirando también al frente -"¿Cómo te sientes? Viajaste a otra dimensión y todo eso"-

-"Era tan irreal. Casi un sueño. Ver rostros familiares pero que a la vez no conocía"- Dice la heroína y luego suspira.

-"No diré que lo entiendo porque no viví lo mismo, pero cuando entré al día siguiente al salón y vi a otra chica en tu lugar... sentí que me volvería loco. Cuestionaba mi cordura al conocer a alguien quien los demás no sabían quien era. Lo único que me mantuvo en la realidad fue ver que Allegra también te recordaba"-

-"Algo así me comentó. El día que supieron todos sus identidades, ¿verdad?"-

-"Sí. Todos estábamos tan cerca y ninguno se dio cuenta. Creo que tener un Miraculous te vuelve ciego"- Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa y luego se mantuvieron en silencio-"¿Te puedes creer que ayer estuvimos todo el día buscando al dichoso maestro Fu?"- Ladybug lo mira curiosa.

-"¿Maestro Fu?"-

-"Sí. El guardián de los Miraculous"-

-"Ohhhh, te refieres a Sparrow. Un joven que siempre viste una polera marrón y tiene una librería"-

-"Claro, ese tipo"- Chat Noir se golpea la frente recordando que fue el mismo muchacho a quien Marinette le preguntó por el dichoso maestro -"¿Desde hace cuanto lo conoces?"-

-"No mucho, en una ocasión Tikki enfermó y lo llevé donde él para que la curase"- Comenta Ladybug restándole importancia - "Me contó de los Miraculous perdidos y sobre un libro con sagradas escrituras"-

-"Debí suponer que una persona mayor con rasgos orientales y camiseta roja hawaiana no pasaría desapercibido por la zona"- Comenta con una sonrisa que se esforzaba en mantener.

-"Te sorprendería" - Después de unos segundos, Ladybug se levanta y se estira -"Bueno, Chat. Es momento de que me vaya"- Se queda observando a su compañero esperando alguna respuesta. Él, con la vista en frente, asiente con la cabeza. Ella hace una mueca antes de irse columpiándose entre los edificios con su yoyo.

- _"¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Ladybug?"- La pequeña sonrisa desapareció._

 _-"¿Qué crees que puedo hacer? Siempre traté tan distantemente a Bridgette que incluso fue akumatizada. No hablará de eso pero sé que también fue mi culpa lo que sea que haya pasado con Adrien"- Le responde Félix mientras Plagg se sentaba en la mesa frente a él._

 _-"Sin embargo dijiste que lo intentarías"-_

Chat Noir se golpea la frente para hacerse reaccionar. No pierde más tiempo. Se levanta y salta entre las azoteas hasta llegar a ese balcón. Llega justo a tiempo para darle alcance.

-"¡Bri! ¡Espera!" - La peliazul voltea al escuchar su nombre. Mira rápidamente a su alrededor para verificar de que nadie los vea - "Lo siento. Sé que ya lo dije, pero te lo digo en serio. No sé si habría forma de que pueda compensar todos esos amargos momentos que te hice pasar"- Ladybug lo mira sorprendida pero luego sonríe al escuchar como salían apresuradamente las palabras de su compañero nervioso - "Yo q"- Ella le interrumpe poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-"Hola Chat Noir. Yo soy Ladybug, creo que vamos a ser compañeros para salvar a París. Cuando no soy heroína, soy Bridgette Dupain Cheng. Una estudiante aficionada por la moda"- Comenta la peliazul guiñándole un ojo y extendiéndole una mano. El héroe parpadea un par de veces intentando entender, pero luego sonríe.

-"Encantado Bridgette. Mi nombre es Félix Agreste alias Chat Noir" - Chat Noir estrecha su mano y permanecen así por un buen rato sonriendo.

...

* * *

La luz rojiza se desvanece llevándose consigo a sus nuevos amigos. Al empezar a sentirse la tranquilidad en las calles, los parisinos comienzan a salir de los edificios. Todos se encontraban preocupados y asustados al haber visto a sus héroes desaparecer. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban de regreso en casa.

 **Pues esta vez prometo no demorar. Gracias por el apoyo. Leer sus comentarios inspira y motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Rebeca. sz: No sabría decirte si es mayor. Creo que esa información no está en internet. Bueno, como mencioné un poco en este capítulo Bridgette es diferente a Marinette porque sus realidades son diferentes. Mientras que Marinette y Adrien son amigos, Félix siempre era frío y cortante con ella.**


	15. De regreso a la normalidad 2

**Los que lo leyeron, lo borré porque hubo unas pequeñas partes que no se guardaron en la última versión. Mínimos detalles.**

 **Pues aquí está. Finalmente tenemos a los dos personajes esperados en su dimensión... Les invito a leer este gran desenlace :3**

Capítulo 15: De regreso a la normalidad 2

La luz rojiza se desvanece llevándose consigo a sus nuevos amigos. Al empezar a sentirse la tranquilidad en las calles, los parisinos comienzan a salir de los edificios. Todos se encontraban preocupados y asustados al haber visto a sus héroes desaparecer. Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban de regreso en casa.

La primera en recibirlos afectuosamente es Alya quien corre a abrazar a Ladybug y luego a Chat Noir.

-"Oh, gracias a Dios. Están bien. Todos temíamos los peor"-

-"Viejo, nos dieron un susto tremendo"- Se acerca Nino para separar a su novia que no respetaba para nada el espacio personal de los héroes -"¿Se encuentran bien?"- Ladybug y Chat Noir intercambian una mirada cómplice.

-"Pues, estamos de regreso"- Responde Chat Noir mirando a los ojos a su compañera. Ella le corresponde con una tímida sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos podía leer entre líneas lo que decía su compañero, no como antes. El pitido de sus Miraculous les avisa que deben retirarse. Se despiden rápidamente de los ciudadanos y se alejan impulsándose entre los edificios.

Ladybug se esconde detrás de un kiosko que vende revistas. Cuando se da cuenta, Chat Noir se encontraba frente a ella. No se había percatado que se habían retirado juntos.

-"Adrien qu"-

-"Pensé que ya no tenía sentido que escondiéramos nuestras identidades"- Se quedan en silencio unos segundos sin saber que más decir. Con la última alarma, desaparecen sus trajes. Nuevamente, Marinette y Adrien estaban frente a frente -"Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro" - Comenta el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Dímelo a mi"- Responde la peliazul jugando con sus dedos - "¿Estás... decepcionado?"-

-"¿Qué? No. Siempre supe que serías maravillosa, Ladybug"- Ideas suyas o no, esa expresión le chocó más de lo que quisiera. Venía tiempo imaginándose una situación así. Que Chat Noir, sin importar quien fuera, conociera su identidad y prefiriera a Ladybug. Pero la realidad supera mil veces la imaginación. Adrien también entendió el error que había cometido al instante. Quería que de verdad le hubiera comido la lengua un gato.

-"Yo... me tengo que ir"- Marinette sale corriendo sin mirar atrás. Corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

-"¡Mari! ¡Espera!"- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire sin respuesta.

* * *

Marinette llega corriendo a su casa y sube casi tropezándose hasta su habitación. Recuesta la espalda contra la puerta mientras intenta calmar su respiración.

-"¿Mari?"- La pequeña kwami del bolso de su portadora y la mira preocupada.

-"Lo siento, Tikki. No pude. Sé que no debería darle importancia, pero no pude evitar dejar que me afecte"-

* * *

Adrien llega a su casa y mantiene su calmada apariencia hasta encontrarse en la soledad de su cuarto. Cuando finalmente se encuentra entre las seguras cuatro paredes de su habitación, golpea con un puño la puerta de su baño.

-"Tranquilo, Adrien"- Comenta Plagg volando a su al rededor. En esta ocasión, no se lanzó directamente hasta su queso.

-"No ¿Viste su expresión? Estábamos manejándolo relativamente bien hasta que abrí la bocota"- El rubio apoya la cabeza contra la puerta mientras calma su agitada respiración.

-"Sí. Preponderó tu idolatría hacia Ladybug"-

-"Es que no es solo una idolatría. Siempre consideré a Ladybug como a alguien tan increíble, valiente, hermosa, humilde, valiente... Por eso juré mi amor incondicional a ella"-

-"Lo sé. Tanto tú como Félix están enamorados de la portadora del Miraculous de Ladybug"-

-"Félix..."- Adrien se detiene a recordar - "Ese es otro tema ¿Y si Marinette prefiere a mi alter ego? Tú debes haber visto lo mismo que yo y"-

-"¿Qué puedes llegar a sentir por Marinette si no conocieras su otra identidad?"-

* * *

Marinette procura llegar lo más tarde que puede a clases con el fin de que no haya tiempo de que puedan conversar. Quiere evitar cruzarse con él lo más que puede. Entra casi junto a la profesora y corre a su asiento desviando la vista.

Alya la observa confundida.

-"Entiendo... ¿Ahora qué sucedió?"-

-"¿Qué? No ha pasado nada"- La peliazul se sonroja fuertemente.

-"Claaaaaro. Marinette te conozco y"-

-"Señoritas, por favor"- Las interrumpe la profesora llamando su atención hacia la clase. Marinette se percata que Adrien la estaba observando hasta que rápidamente se gira hacia la pizarra.

El rubio suspira frustrado.

La clase transcurre normal. Eso creen. Ninguno de los dos prestaba realmente atención ese día. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron, pero las desviaban rápidamente. Ese detalle no pasaba desapercibido para su mejor amiga.

-"Necesito hablar con Chloé"- Comenta Marinette en voz baja para que solo su amiga la escuchara.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Pues... creo que le debo una disculpa. Reaccioné mal con ella y eso conllevó a la akumatización de mi madre"-

-"Pues fue porque siempre Chloé ocasiona que las personas terminen akumatizadas"- Respondió Alya mientras salían del salón - "Yo no considero que se lo debas. Ella siempre hace sentir mal al resto"-

-"Mari"- La piel se le pone como de gallina al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella - "Hola Alya. Marinette, ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento?"-

-"Yo..."-

-"Por supuesto que hablará contigo"- La morena la empuja para ponerla frente al rubio lo más cerca que pueda y se aleja a paso rápido tomando de la mano a Nino que estaba a unos metros conversando con Max. Ambos miraron en la dirección por donde se alejaban sus amigos antes de volver a dirigirse nerviosamente la mirada. Permanecen en silencio varios segundos hasta que finalmente el rubio habla.

-"Marinette, ¿Me estás evitando?"- Pregunta Adrien con una ligera tristeza en el tono de voz.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?"- Responde Marinette jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

-"Ayer te fuiste sin que pudieras terminar de conversar"- El rubio suspira antes de continuar -"Dime, ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mi alter ego?"- La pregunta toma de imprevisto a la peliazul. Regresa a su cabeza el recuerdo del abrazo que tuvo con Félix y como reaccionaron Bridgette y Adrien al encontrarnos. Sin duda que su alter ego estaba enfadada, pero Adrien estaba... dolido.

-"Adrien, yo..."-

-"¡Adricho! Te estaba buscando"- Se acerca Chloé interrumpiendo el momento y jala del brazo al rubio empalagosamente -"Vamos, necesito que me ayudes con algo"- Hablando de la reina de Roma, Chloé se puso en frente como si el destino le dijera que sí lo tenía que hacer.

-"¡Chloé!"- Grita Marinette dejando sorprendidos a ambos. La rubia se detiene y voltea a verla -"Yo, quería hablar contigo"- La rubia hace una mueca.

-"Adricho ¿Puedes esperarme en los casilleros, por favor?"- Chloé le hace ojitos de cachorro a lo que su mejor amigo asiente. Le dirige una última mirada a Marinette confundido sobre lo que pretendía -"¿Qué sucede?"- Marinette suspira antes de continuar.

-"Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó el Día de la Madre"-

-"Ah eso. Ni siquiera le presté atención"- Responde la rubia mientras se miraba las uñas - "Pues si eso es todo"-

-"No... "- Marinette piensa intentando encontrar las palabras más asertivas para hablar con alguien como Chloé - "Escucha, sé que nadie la lleva fácil. Pero, no necesitas a nadie para que te haga sentirte segura de ti misma. No necesitas hacerte sentir más que los demás o lo que es peor, hacer sentir menos a los demás. Tu vales por quien eres y como eres Chloé. No lo olvides. Quienes te quieren te aceptarán como eres. Seguro que tu amiga Ladybug se sentiría orgullosa si la ayudas haciendo el bien cuando ella no está presente"-

-"¿Cóm"-

-"Sé que te intimida mi amistad con Adrien. Supongo que por eso muchas veces actúas en mi contra. Pero yo jamás te quitaré a tu mejor amigo. Pero no significa que tendría que alejarme yo o quien sea para que te sientas segura"- Marinette le pone una mano en el hombro y se marcha. Chloé se queda pensando.

Chloé siempre fue buena manteniendo una imagen de tranquilidad ante sus compañeros, aunque por adentro su cabeza estuviera procesando diferentes pensamientos.

Marinette pasa frente a la puerta de los casilleros. Observa que Adrien estaba con la espalda recostada contra la pared y las manos en los bolsillos. En cualquier otra ocasión habría disfrutado de quedarse viéndolo. Adrien había escuchado lo que habían conversado, se nota en la mirada de esperanza que le brindaba. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Marinette le brinda una tímida sonrisa y se marcha a buscar a Alya. Adrien la sigue con la mirada hasta que aparece su profesor de esgrima en la puerta.

-"Adrien. Por favor no llegues tarde hoy. Nos acompañará una nueva alumna de otro instituto. Es la mejor de su clase y me gustaría una demostración con el mejor de la mía. Probablemente la conozcas, he escuchado que tu padre maneja negocios con su familia"-

-"Ah, sí profesor no se preocupe. Estaré puntual"- Sin decir más, el profesor se aleja e ingresa Chloé.

-"¿Nueva estudiante?"- Pregunta la rubia enarcando una ceja. El levanta los hombros en respuesta.

Todos regresan a clases cuando suena el timbre del fin del receso, pero son pocos los que realmente le prestan atención a la maestra.

* * *

-"Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con Adrien?" - Pregunta Alya sentada en el sofá.

-"No lo sé"- Responde Marinette soplando de frustración.

-"Ustedes harían una linda pareja juntos"- Agrega Rose haciendo ojitos de corazones.

-"No entiendo que fue lo que pasó"- Comenta Alyx sin prestarle demasiada atención. No es que fuera de sus temas favoritos, pero era parte de sus conversaciones cotidianas que tenían en la casa de Juleka.

-"¿Tiene que ver con Chloé? Porque podríamos arreglar para que hablen solos"- Pregunta Alya nuevamente

-"Podemos encerrarla"- Comenta Juleka. Todos se detienen y se quedan mirándola sorprendidos. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que un sonido del exterior capta su atención. Todas corren a la ventana y ven humo salir de un edificio.

Inmediatamente, Alyx prende la televisión y pone el noticiero. En él, se ve a la reportera Nadja siguiendo al akuma de un bebé gigante.

-"La conversación lo terminamos después"- Alya, sin esperar, toma su mochila y sale corriendo. Nunca perdería una oportunidad de grabar a los héroes de la ciudad en acción. Marinette suspira, algún día ser temeraria podría ponerla en peligro a su amiga.

-"Yo también tengo que irme. Quiero ver de que mis padres estén bien"- Dice Marinette al tomar su bolsito y salir corriendo por la misma puerta. No esperó respuesta de sus amigas.

-"Tikki, esto es por causa de un akum ¡Auch!"- Al no fijarse por donde caminaba, se choca con alguien quien la sujeta de la muñeca antes de que cayera. Cuando la peliazul reacciona, se desconcentra mirando al chico. Al darse cuenta que la seguía sujetando, ella se pone de pie rápidamente -"Hola. Lo siento. Suele pasarme"-

-"No te preocupes. Fue todo un placer ayudar a una chica con una melodía tan pacífica en su corazón"- Era un músico. La guitarra que cargaba en la espalda le dio la pista. Marinette se sonroja rápidamente. Se sentía muy apenada. Era eso ¿No?

-"Pues. Gracias. Me tengo que ir"- Dice Marinette recomponiendo su cordura. Sale corriendo en busca de un lugar en el que pueda transformarse.

-"Nos vemos"- Responde el muchacho de celestes cabellos.

-"¡Luka! ¿Has visto a Marinette pasar?"- Pregunta su hermana desde el interior del bote -"Olvidó su maleta"-

-"Marinette..."-

Luka entra a su casa con una nueva melodía en la cabeza.

* * *

-"¿Te sentirás bien poniéndote el traje de Ladybug?"- Le pregunta Tikki escondida desde el bolso.

-"Sí. Lo que le dije a Chloé me ayudó bastante. Por un momento dejé de sentir que le hablaba a ella y que más bien me lo decía a mi misma. No necesito la aprobación de los demás. Ladybug es como es por mi. Si alguien como Lila hubiera sido Ladybug, ahora no dirían que la heroína es amable, humilde u otras virtudes que son mías"-

-"Me alegra saber que por fin lo entiendas, Mari"- Dice Tikki con alegría abrazándola tanto como llegan sus manitas en su mejilla. Marinette está más que gustosa de corresponderle el abrazo.

-"Bien, Tikki. No tenemos más tiempo que perder"-

* * *

Ladybug salta por los techos para alcanzar al akuma, pero entonces alguien salta y aparece en frente de ella. Ella frena de golpe. Su compañero le había pegado un buen susto.

-"Chat Noir"-

-"Marinette"- Ella mira rápidamente a su al rededor para asegurarse que nadie los escuche.

-"Chat Noir ahorita no es moment"-

-"No, Mari. No puedo aguardar más sin decirte lo que pienso y siento. Solo quiero que sepas que si te veo"- La peliazul abre sorprendida los ojos -"Me siento como el tonto más grande por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que eras tú detrás de la máscara. No sería de sorprender. Una chica grandiosa tendría que estar detrás de una chica grandiosa que usaba máscara"- Chat Noir se acerca y le acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a su compañera. Esto hace que ella se ruborice inmediatamente.

-"Adrien... Yo. Antes me sentía insegura, pero ahora me considero igual de valiosa que Ladybug. Todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días me ayudaron a planteármelo"-

-"Te equivocas. Tú eres más especial porque eres igual de valiente sin la necesidad de tener poderes. No temes defender a los demás y estar ahí para apoyarlos en lo más mínimo"- El corazón de ambos palpitaba a mil que casi se los podía escuchar entre los silencios. -"Marinette, quiero conocerte más"

-"¿Por qué?"- Pregunta sin estar segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. El rubio solo permanece mirándola con una sonrisa. Entonces, Chat Noir saca de su bolsillo el brazalete que Marinette le regaló para que le diera suerte jugando los videojuegos.

-"Porque te has ido metiendo en mi vida sin que me diera cuenta"- Ladybug sonríe. Sus ojos se cristalizan ligeramente pero ella se echa aire evitando el querer llorar. Intenta recomponerse rápidamente.

-"Yo también quiero conocerte más Adrien. Siendo justos, no conocía tu lado felino y tus malas bromas"- Responde Ladybug sacándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

-"Miau my lady. Su comentario me lastimó"- Comenta Chat Noir con un tono dramático. Ladybug le extiende el puño. Aquel gesto que marcó su camaradería. El rubio sonríe y corresponde al gesto chocando puños. Permanecen en esa posición durante varios placenteros segundos que parecieron eternos. Ladybug le guiña un ojo y se impulsa para seguir su camino. Chat Noir no tarda en seguirle el paso.

-"Solo para aclarar... Sobre Félix"- Da a entender su pregunta.

-"¿Qué? ¿En serio estás celoso por él?"- Responda Ladybug sin poder evitar divertirse un poco con la situación.

-"¿Este gato? Jamás"- Responde Chat Noir rápidamente.

-"¿Sabes qué me parece curioso?.. Bridgette y Félix tienen compañeros. Es decir, están Allegra, Claude y Alan"- Comenta Ladybug mientras corre por unas calaminas.

-"Es cierto ¿Quién sabe? Quizás en algún momento conozcamos a nuestros compañeros"- Responde Chat Noir siguiéndole el ritmo. Ambos héroes se alejan para cumplir su deber.

Desde abajo los observaba Chloé que había salido de compras con Sabrina. Esta última cargaba todas las bolsas. La rubia no pudo evitar recordar lo que le habló con Marinette. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Estaba tan distraída admirando a sus héroes que se tropezó con un señor a quien se le cayó el bastón.

-"Auch... Oig"- Toma aire antes de continuar -"Disculpe señor, no me fijé por donde caminaba"- Chloé se agacha y recoge el bastón para alcanzárselo al señor.

-"No se preocupe, señorita. Gracias por su ayuda"- Chloé asiente y se marcha junto a su amiga. El maestro Fu la observa alejarse sonriendo -"Nos volveremos a ver"-

 **Gracias a quienes leyeron la historia hasta acá. Este final se me había ocurrido cuando confirmaron que Alya y Chloé tendrían Miraculous pero aún no explicaban el cómo. Así que difiere un poco en como se desarrolló desde la tercera temporada. Claro que me tomó demasiado tiempo acabarlo XD Considero que con esto podría terminar esta aventura. No descarto que quizás agregué un epílogo. O quien sabe... quizás otras historias. Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia y a sus comentarios. Leer que les gusta mi historia es la motivación que se necesita para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Rebeca. sz: ¿Y cómo podían faltar los celos? XD**

 **Gapy -senpai: Gracias :D Espero que te haya gustado como culminó el capítulo.**


	16. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

 _Nueva amenaza_

-"Hola Mari"- La peliazul voltea al escuchar su nombre. Reconocería esa voz donde sea. Adrien bajaba de su gran limusina acompañado por su guardaespaldas.

-"Adrien, ¿Estas cómo tú?.. ¿Cómo estas?"- Algunas cosas no cambiaban y el nerviosismo por la emoción que la invadía era una de ellas. Adrien ríe ante una ya colorada peliazul.

-"¿Aún te pongo nervioso my lady?"- El rubio le guiña un ojo y ella responde rodando los ojos un poco incomoda.

-"Adrien..."-

-"Lo sé, lo sé. Querías que fuéramos amigos"- Responde él un poco decepcionado de que no funcionara su galantería.

-"Hola Adrien" - Ambos levantan la mirada y se percatan que Lila pasa cerca a ellos y saluda coquetamente a Adrien con un guiño. Él solo corresponde el saludo agitando la mano mientras que Marinette permanece con una mirada seria.

-"Por favor, my lady. Solo estaba siendo educado. Aún me cuesta creer que estemos peleando por Lila"-

-"¿Te parece? No me creíste cuando te dije que Lila te había robado el libro de los Miraculous y que ella me advirtió que pondría a los demás en mi contra cuando regresó a clases si no me alejaba de ti"-

-"Ya te lo expliqué. No digo que estés mintiendo, sino que quizás es lo que te pareció. Ella debió confundirlo con su libro de matem"-

-"Adrien, está bien si no me crees. Pero, creo que Chat Noir si lo hubiera hecho si se lo decía Ladybug"- Le interrumpe ella intentando no ofuscarse.

-"Te equivocaste con mi padre. Lo acusaste de ser Hawk Moth y terminó akumatizado por perder el libro"-

-"Es exactamente por eso que te dije que mejor sería ser amigos. Nuestra relación estaba afectando nuestra confianza como camaradas. Obstaculizaba nuestra comunicación y"-

-"¿Dijiste relación?"- Adrien le sonríe mientras Marinette rueda nuevamente los ojos.

-"Tenemos que entrar a clases"- Marinette le sonríe antes de ingresar al colegio seguida por Adrien.

-"Bien, pero los amigos aún pueden salir ¿verdad?"-

-"Claro, pero avísame cuando nuestros horarios coincidan"- Responde la peliazul poco animada.

-"Mari, lo digo en serio"- El rubio toma la mano de su compañera para llamar su atención. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, comparten una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Nos vemos donde siempre, minou"- Marinete se suelta y entra al salón. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Adrien era indescriptible.

* * *

Escuchar esa música la inspiraba, ella creía en el talento de sus compañeros. Sin duda Kitty Section se haría conocida algún día.

-"¿Qué estás dibujando?"- Se acerca Rose para poder observar mejor la libreta de Marinette.

-"Son unos trajes que creo quedarían bien con el estilo de la melodía"- Sus demás compañeros dejan los instrumentos y se acercan. Yvan es el siguiento en tomar el cuaderno hasta que llega a manos de Luka.

-"No cabe dudas de que eres una chica realmente talentosa, Ma-ma Marinette"- La peliazul rueda los ojos al escuchar como Luka aún se refiere a la primera vez que se presentaron formalmente.

-"Gracias Luka, tu música también es asombrosa"- Le responde con una gran sonrisa -"Cuando la escucho, todas las ideas fluyen en mi cabeza"- Marinette observa detrás de su amigo hacia el reloj y se percata que se le hacia tarde -"Gracias por invitarme nuevamente Juleka, pero debo irme. Me gustaría escucharlos otra vez"-

-"Cuando gustes"- Responde Juleka.

-"Es cierto, Mari. Puedes venir a los ensayos que quieras. Disfrutamos de tu compañia"- Agrega Rose. La peliazul se percata que atrás la observaba Luka mientras guardaba su guitarra y le sonríe. Ella le corresponde la sonrisa antes de tomar su bolso y salir.

* * *

Dio el último golpe contra el abdomen y consiguió ganarle a su contrincante. Adrien estaba tan emocionado y con tanta energía que se notaba en sus ataques. El rubio se quita el casco antes de ayudar a levantarse a su compañera. Ella era su rival más fuerte y en pocas ocasiones tenía la oportunidad de vencerla.

-"Buen movimiento, Adrien"- Dice la peliazul al quitarse el casco -"Se nota que hoy estás inspirado"-

-"Gracias, Kagami"- Responde el rubio-"Es un buen día ¿Alguna vez has sentido que un día te dan la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas?"- Ambos se sientan para reposar. Adrien saca su botella de agua de su mochila y al ver que Kagami no encontraba la suya, se la ofrece. Ella lo observa y le sonríe.

-"Espero poder sentirlo pronto"-

-"Ohh mis mejores estudiantes. Hoy nos han dado una gran demostración de talento. Espero verlos con el mismo entusiasmo la siguiente clase"- Comenta su profesor de esgrima antes de salir.

-"De hecho, es momento de que yo también me retire. Mi madre ya debe haber mandado la limusina a recogerme"- Kagami se despide de Adrien con un apretón de manos y entra a los vestidores.

-"Pues será mejor que me apure. No quisiera esperar hacer esperar a Marinette"- Adrien mira el reloj colgado en la pared y se apura en recoger sus cosas. Estaba por entrar también a los vestidores cuando se le cruza en frente su compañera.

-"Hola de nuevo, Adrien"-

-"Hola, Lila"-

 **Pues esto me venía rondando la cabeza... es un pequeño epílogo para la historia y posible presentación para otra. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si les interesaría leer más. Ahora si cierra este fanfic, pero quien sabe... podría haber más aventuras ;)**


	17. Aviso

Hola chicos. Pues, he elaborado una siguiente parte de la historia. Obviamente que no será en este fic. Espero sigan la historia en la continuación:

 **Miraculous y portadores**

Marinette y Adrien no pueden evitar que el conocer sus identidades haya cambiado su relación. La aparición de un villano imprevisto está por derrumbar su confianza de poder vencer a Hawk Moth hasta la llegada de viejos compañeros que creían no volverían a ver. Ladybug y Chat Noir enfrentarán el poder de los demás Miraculous akumatizados ¿Contra quién se están enfrentando? ¿Cómo cambiar el rumbo de un futuro presagiado como catastrófico? Continuación de Elección de vida.


End file.
